Once upon a time
by Blade100
Summary: A spinoff of Step to the Beat. Our heroes face dozens of challenges. Watch and see as they fight all sorts of battles! Romance also in here. Crossovers. ONCE CALLED AN AUTHOR'S JOURNEY!
1. Skeleton King's Attack

A/N The start of something new baby! Behold! My spin-off of Step to the Beat! Featuring some good friends of mine. Let's see… Anything else needed to be said? I guess not, so let's begin!

Oh, but first off to kittygirl365, I don't think I can fit you in! Sorry!

DISLAMIER: I own only Blade, Liz, me, and D! NOTHING ELSE! I'm not making money either!

Skeleton King's Attack

"Hiya, Gibson!"

Gibson nearly dropped the test tubes he was working on as Blade100 stormed into his personal lab.

"What is it, Blade100?!" Gibson asked.

"Ya got any new stuff I can play with?" the author asked.

"No. Now go away,"

"Ouch. That hurts!" Blade100 joked, as he looked at a series of buttons, connected to a large pod. "What's this thingy?"

"That would be my Matter Converted," Gibson explained, not even looking.

"Does it work?"

"No. It keeps malfunctioning," Gibson answered.

Blade100 let out a small hum as he flicked his fingers at the number pad.

Suddenly the machine started to shake, and smoke came out.

"…Please tell me you didn't just turn it on?" Gibson slowly asked.

"AH CRUD!" Blade100 yelled.

Dragon, Liz, Ren, and D who overheard the scream and ran into the room. D kicked the door open and everyone looked at the machine as it shook.

"What the heck is going on!?" Dragon asked.

"Quickly! Duck and cover!" Gibson ordered, as the machine shook harder.

"Blade100!" Ren yelled, quickly blaming him.

"It wasn't my fau-,"

BOOM!

Everyone ran into the room as smoke flooded the room.

"What happened?" Aqua yelled.

"Gibson's –cough- machine broke!" Blade100 yelled, but no could see him due to the smoke.

"I –cough- feel weird!" Liz yelled.

As the smoke cleared, everyone stared at Blade100 and the others, but with something off. Something very off.

"G-g-guys? A-are you feeling okay?" Matt stammered.

"I believe so. Why?" D asked.

"Y-y-you guys…you're…you're…" Erin couldn't finish as she just stared.

"What?" Ren asked.

Kris pointed her finger as her mouth opened, but closed again.

"You guys are robot monkeys!" Jorie yelled.

THUMP!

"Dragon!"

Later

"Oh man!" Dragon mumbled. "What a weird dream," she groaned, as she slowly got out of her bed.

She then saw the door open as Matt walked in.

"Oh, you're awake!" he said, walking in.

"Yeah, you wouldn't believe the dream I had," Dragon replied, rubbing her eyes and head.

"Let me guess. There was a huge explosion with you, D, Ren, Liz, and Blade100?"

"Yeah…How'd you know?" Dragon asked, confused.

"Cause it wasn't a dream," a new robot monkey said, walking in.

The monkey looked like a cross of Gibson and Antauri. He was dark blue and had black stripes down his body. His eyes were black with red pupils.

"Who are you?" Dragon asked.

"I'll give you a hint… I hate you all,"

"Blade100?!" she yelled.

"Dine, ding! You got it," the monkey responded.

"W-what happened to you!?" Dragon yelled, holding back a laugh.

"You look in a mirror lately?" Blade100 asked, as he called in Kris, Missy, and Erin.

The three girls walked in carrying a large mirror. Dragon looked into it and saw her reflection.

Her skin was a sky blue metal, there was a dark blue heart on her stomach, and also there were dark blue stripes down her back, a dark blue tip on her tail, brown eyes, and dark blue dragon wings on her back.

"…..AHHHHHHHAHHHHHHH!" she screamed.

"Well that was pleasant!" Missy commented.

"Can't you be nicer? Things are pretty bad for her," Erin commented.

"Her? I'm a monkey two! MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!" Blade100 whined.

"Come on. We better go check on the others," Kris said, and opened the door for everyone to get out.

"Right, is everyone still in the kitchen?" Matt asked.

"Yep,"

Later

As the team walked into the kitchen there were three new monkeys, who were three familiar old friends.

There was one with brown fur, Dark purple wings, onyx eyes, and a blue stripe on his back. This one was Ren.

Another one, this time a female, who seemed in the most basic design, had light brown fur, and pink eyes. Her arms were crossed, and she looked mad. This, of course, was Liz.

Last was D. He though still had his cloak and hood on, though it did look a little big on him.

"Why don't you take that off?" Dark Wing asked.

"Because,"

"D, will you please take your hood off?" Dragon asked.

"But of course, Miss Dragon,"

"Hey! Why did you do what she said, but not us?" Jorie asked.

"Because I do not like you," D answered, taking off his cloak which burst into a black fire.

Everyone gasped as they gazed at D's new body; D's new body had taken the biggest change out of each of them.

There were two small, but noticeable horns on his head, his fur was black, but with red lines, also there were strange red symbols on his right arm, his eyes weren't normal eyes like the others. His were more animal, more like two yellow animal slits in two pools of darkness.

"What do those mean?" Nellie asked, pointing at the red symbols.

"It is old Latin," D explained.

"What's it say?" Crissy asked.

"It translate into, Fear the Devil," D explained, with a sadistic smile.

"That's…interesting," Light Wing whispered.

"… I'm almost not surprised," D.Wing groaned.

"I wonder if we have any powers?" Ren asked, looking at his.

"Give it a try," Dragon said.

Ren moved his hand and some rocks from the backyard suddenly flew in and hit Blade100 in the side of the head.

"OW!"

"Hahahaha! Nice shot!" Jorie yelled, laughing.

Blkade100 let out a low growl and suddenly a large pentagon appeared over his wrist, covering his whole hand like a blue shield.

"Hey! It's a mirror…! Dang I look handsome!" Blade100 commented, looking at his reflection.

Dragon, who like so many, was annoyed by Blade100's HUGE ego, as a sword appeared in her hand. Next thing ya know she was attacking Blade100 with it.

Blade100 let out a scream and moved his shield to block it.

"Hey! It worked!" Blade100 yelled, with a grin.

All of a sudden he heard the sound of a gun. Blade100 turned his head and saw Liz's hands had transformed into two large, brown gatling guns each.

Blade's mouth slammed into the ground and his eyes widened. "I think I'm in more love than I was before," he whispered.

"Liz!? Liz, put the huge guns down… Please?" Blade100 begged.

BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!

Later

After Liz's little gun moment, the group got back together.

"So Blade100 has shields, Ren can control rock, Dragon's got swords, and Liz has gatling guns," Crissy said, looking at them.

"Looks like," Min-Min said.

"What about you D?" Aqua asked.

"If I must," he said, and he raised his hand.

D's whole right hand disappeared, only to be replaced by a large sword. The large sword had a weird design.

His sword had weird rigged sides, with black letters in some odd language on it going down it; also it was about one and a half feet.

"Impressive," Missy commented.

"I know,"

"So is that Old Latin two?" Erin asked.

"It is,"

"Well what's it mean?" Jorie asked.

"To whom falls to this blade, prepare to burn," D explained.

"…You scare me," Kris whispered.

"So if that's what the right hand does what about the left?" Crissy asked.

"I will explain later,"

Everyone knew not to pry to deep with D, so they stopped pestering him.

"Well atleast there's some good news to this," Torch said.

"What's that?" Ren asked.

"You guys just look so cute!" Torch laughed.

"… Evil!" Blade100 yelled.

"Do not worry. I should have this reversed in a few days, at the most a week," Gibson explained.

"Good… Can I keep the tail though?" Blade100 asked.

That Night

Our heroes and Blade100 were all asleep. Nice and peaceful, with everyone in a deep sleep. Nice and peac-

KABOOM!

… Nevermind.

"Great googly moogly! What was that!?" Blade100 yelled, jumping up.

"It sounded like we're under attack!" Aqua yelled.

"Uh guys? I think I see the problem," Dark Wing whispered.

"What is it?" Blade asked, and walked over.

Over high above them was a large ship, but not just any ship. Skeleton King's ship. THE CITIDEL OF BONE!

"We have an even bigger problem!" Blade yelled.

"What now?" Aqua groaned and saw a huge army of Formless charging towards them.

"That's not good," Blade100 whispered.

"We need to go get the others," Dark Wing ordered, and with that they ran off.

Later

As the army neared the mansion, the team needed a plan.

"Gibson, can we get to the robot?" Chiro asked.

"Not enough time, Chiro,"

"We will need to ready the defenses in the house then," Antauri explained.

"Blade100, D, can't you teleport us in?" Light Wing asked.

"No, my powers aren't working right!" Blade100 yelled.

"Must be due to out transformation, I am unable to access some powers," D added.

"Oh come on!" Dragon yelled.

"We need a plan," Erin said.

"But what?" Nellie asked.

"Erin, Crissy, Kris, and Jorie, get all tables and attach them to the doors and window. Otto, Antauri, Nova, and Chiro assist them," D ordered. "Aqua, Nellie, Torch, Missy, Jinmay, Ren, Liz, and SPRX-77, go up front and use your long-range weaponry to stall them. Gibson you will be on double shift, I need you to make ditches as cover up front, and then assist them in shooting the Formless. Everyone else, help where you can!"

Everyone stared at D as he called at their orders.

"That was an order!"

Everyone jumped in shock, and all ran off doing whatever D told them to.

"Wow. He's even more demanding than your girlfriend!" Light Wing commented, helping Gibson with the ditch.

Matt nodded his head in agreement, but stopped. "For the last time Dragon is not my girlfriend!"

Soon the army was closing in. The ditch was done and all long range people stood in it while everyone who had no long range abilities stood in the house ready to fight. Everyone in Hollywood had already left the city, and most left the state.

"Shouldn't you say something inspirational right now?" Erin asked D.

D's cloak moved with the breeze as his fist tightened. He looked at Erin, then the army.

"Look at the people around you. They are your only hope now. But do not think they will save you in the heat of war. They will fight, but you are your true only savior! Stand firm, give them no ground! Give them nothing, but your weapons and fists, and take away from them everything!" D yelled.

"Wow. That was actually inspiring," Jorie commented.

"Amazing, huh?" Aqua whispered.

As the army neared, D held up his left hand, calmly.

"Wave one!" D yelled, as the army neared even closer.

As the army was only a mile away, everything in behind them in destruction, D moved his fingers a bit.

"FIRE!" D ordered, pointing his hand at the Formless.

All of a sudden Otto, Gibson, Torch, Missy, Jinmay, and Liz all fired tearing up the Formless to ribbons, but more took their place.

"Second wave, fire!" D ordered.

Aqua, Nellie, Chiro, Sprx, Ren, Kris and Blade fired their weapons destroying more Formless, but more flooded in.

"Attack!" Blade100 yelled, and his two shields appeared and he charged forward with the others.

In the chaos D and Blade were back to back as atleast hundred Formless advancing towards them each.

"Just like old times, huh brother?" D asked, as he held his metal sword on his right arm.

"Less talk! More fight!" Blade yelled, and with that D and Blade worked together in their fight.

D jumped off Blade's shoulder and into the air and lamed into the ground as a red shockwave came out of him killing some Formless.

Crissy and Erin fought ten sword wielding Formless and were forced back to back.

"Are you okay Crissy?" Erin asked.

"I'll be okay!" she answered as the Formless closed in on them.

They all raised their sword above them and brought it down on their heads, as they closed their eyes and crouched down.

CLANG!

All the swords stopped, Erin and Crissy eyes widened. There stood Blade100 grinning, and holding the swords back with his shields.

"Y-y-you saved us?" Erin asked.

"What can I say? I'm not that bad," Blade100 yelled, and pushed the Formless's swords off. Just then an arrow hit each of the Formless, killing them.

"Who was-Torch!" Crissy yelled, seeing Torch holding a bow and arrow.

"Are you okay?" she asked, running over.

"We're okay," Erin answered.

"I'll be fine," Blade100 aid, and charged forward smashing some Formless.

Dark Wing and Light Wing fought back Formless as fire covered Dark Wing's body as he burned Formless after Formless. Light Wing stood nearby and blew blast of wind sending Formless flying and crashing left and right.

"How many of these things are there!?" Dark Wing yelled.

"You're not tired are you?" Light Wing asked.

"Never!"

Dragon and Matt both fought with their swords as Formless surrounded them.

"How you holding up?" Matt asked.

"Fine, you?" Dragon answered.

"Been better," Matt joked.

Ren fired rocks both big and small at the various Formless attacking him. Just one had snuck up on him it burst into flames by Min-Min.

"Thanks!" Ren yelled.

"My pleasure!"

Jorie and Kris fought side to side as a giant Formless charged at them, yelling. Soon though, it was brought down by a blast of water, fire, and lasers. The two turned and saw Aqua, Missy, and Nellie weapons out.

"Thanks you guys!" Kris yelled.

"Thanks us later!" Nellie yelled as three more giant Formless charged forward.

"Bring it!" Jorie yelled.

As the Formless our heroes and Blade100 soon trapped in a circle, each side to side with one another.

"Anyone else think we're a little out numbered?" Blade100 asked, blocking a sword.

"Not at all!" Jorie yelled, punching another Formless.

"How pathetic!"

Everyone turned their heads to the sky. High above them were Velina and Mandarin, in his partly dead form.

"If it isn't the witch!" Jinmay yelled.

"Catfight!" Blade100 joked.

"Silence, human!" Mandarin ordered.

"If you hadn't noticed, I ain't human!"

"Enough!" Velina yelled.

Above them the Citadel of Bone charged up its weapons at them. Huge purple lighting bolts rained down, from above.

"Incoming!" Dark Wing yelled, as the bolts hit around them.

Later

Erin slowly awoke, her body ache, and everyone else was unconscious.

"Oh man. What happened?" she whispered.

Erin walked over to Crissy and shook her awake.

"What happened?" Crissy asked.

"I'm not sure," Erin answered, shaking Kris awake.

"Hey, where's the Hyper Force!?" Kris asked, looking around.

"They must have captured them!" Aqua realized, as everyone began waking up.

"Well that's a shame! Well time to head home!" Blade100 joked, and began walking away. Only for Dragon to grab his tail and pulled him back.

"We have to save them!" Min-Min yelled.

"How are we going to?" Liz asked.

The team stopped and tried to think of a plan.

"I believe I have found our solution," D said.

"Oh? What's that?" Dark Wing asked.

"That," D replied and pointed at the Super Robot behind the mansion.

"The Super Robot!?" Light Wing yelled.

"You expect us to drive that thing?!" Jorie asked.

"Do you have a better plan?" D asked.

"I vote we run away!" Blade100 suggested.

"…Right, so we pilot the robot," Nellie said.

Later

"So exactly do we pilot the robot?" Blade asked, as they stood in the Torso Tank in the robot.

"We'll all have to pilot a part like The Hyper Force," Light Wing said.

"Who should pilot what?" Missy asked.

"I call Brain Scrambler!" Blade100 yelled, running over to Antauri's tube.

"I'll pilot the Fist Rocket 3," Ren said, walking to Sprx's.

"I'll take the other Fist Rocket then," Dragon said, walking to Gibson's.

"I'll pilot the Foot Crusher Cruiser 1," Liz said, walking to Nova's.

"I shall pilot the Torso Tank," D quickly said, walking to Chiro's tube.

"That leaves me with the Torso Tank, correct?" Ren asked, walking to Gibson's.

"I could try piloting Foot Crusher Cruiser 2," Missy said, walking to Otto's.

"What about the rest of us?" Erin asked.

"You and the others should remain in the Torso Tank. When we arrive to the Citadel, we will separate into teams," D ordered.

"Sounds like a plan," Aqua commented, as our heroes and Blade100 walked into the tubes and disappears.

"Wait! Do they now how to drive a robot!?" Crissy asked.

"I didn't know how to write, but that never stopped me!" Blade100 voice yelled.

"Good point. Let's fly!" Kris yelled.

"Super!"

"Robot!"

"Monkey!"

"Team!"

"Hyper!"

"Zzzzzzz,"

"BLADE100!"

"Great googly moogly!"

"What does that even mean!?" Torch asked.

"Just say the line," Missy ordered.

"Huh? Oh! Right! Force!" Blade100 replied.

"GO!"

And with that our heroes flew off into the sky. Off to find the Citadel of Bone. Off to save their friends.

Light Wing's face appeared on Blade100's screen. "Okay. Now don't touch anything this ti-,"

KABOOM!

"Blade100!?"

"What? I didn't press a thing! I pulled this lever. Besides, those orphans look fine," Blade100 said.

"… They're all on fire," Min-Min said.

Later

"Incoming Skeleton King's ship!" Dragon yelled.

"So what's the plan?" Matt asked.

"Simple. We will split into teams," D explained.

"Me, Matt, and Kris will be one team," Dragon explained.

"Min-Min, Dark Wing, and me will make another," Ren explained.

"Erin, Torch, and Crissy will go with me," Blade100 added.

"I'll go with my sisters," Missy said.

"Miss Liz, Brother, Miss Jorie, and Mrs. Wing shall travel with me," D said, as they neared the Citadel.

"Sounds like a plan," Nellie whispered.

"Yeah, a bad one," Jorie commented.

As they neared the Citadel, it opened fire on them.

"AHHHH! I'm too amazing to die!" Blade100 screamed.

"Will you quit screaming!?" Dragon yelled. "Besides, we're not going to die!"

"Nearing Citadel," Ren yelled. "Get ready, to separate!"

"Everyone, quickly, into the tube to your team," D ordered, as the Super Robot was fired at.

"We're going to separate….now!" Missy screamed, as the robot broke apart and each flew off.

Team One

"Hang on!" Dragon yelled, as the Foot Crusher fell through the ceiling on the Citadel in one part of it.

"That was fun," Matt commented, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"So now what?" Kris asked.

"We look for the Hyper Force," Dragon answered, and drove forward a bit.

"Can't this thing be quieter? Or be roomier?" Matt asked, trying to find a comfortable position.

"We'll just have to leave it," Kris said, and opened up the latch. She looked around and walked out, followed by Matt and Dragon.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Matt whispered.

"Don't say that," Dragon ordered.

Jut as she finished her sentence, they turned a corner and came face to face with two dozen Formless.

Leaping into action Matt and Dragon jumped kicked the two in front, pushing back the entire group.

Kris then began glow green, much like Chiro. "MONKEY FU!" she screamed, and blasted the Formless.

"Nice shot, Kris," Dragon said, looking around. "But did ya have to scream?"

"What do ya mean?"

Dragon pointed behind them and saw a hundred Formless, twenty giant Formless, and Mandarin.

"Hello there, furless ape," Mandarin greeted. He stared at Kris, with an angry glare.

"Time to go?" Matt asked.

"Time to go," Dragon answered.

Team Two

As Ren, Min-Min, Dark Wing sat in the Fist Rocket Three; they crashed through the ceiling of the ship.

"Well that was a nice landing," Dark Wing commented, walking out, shaking his head.

"Needs some help?" Ren asked, holding his hand out for Min-Min.

"Thanks," Min-Min said, and walked out, holding his hand. A small blush on both of their cheeks, but failing to notice it on the other.

"AHEM!" Dark Wing yelled, not liking the looks they gave each other.

The two quickly jumped away from each other and turned away, finding interest in the ground.

"Uh….Where to?" Min-Min asked, breaking the silence.

"Hm…. Not sure, this place is huge!" Ren said, as they walked down a path.

Blub…Blub…Blub

"Do you hear that?" Dark Wing asked.

"It sounds like weird bubbling," Ren commented.

SQUISH!

"AH! Dad! Ren! I think I stepped on something… Something squishy!" Min-Min screamed, in disgust.

SQUISH!

SQUISH!

"I think I did two!" Dark Wing yelled.

"Me two," Ren added.

BLUB… BLUB…

"D-Dad! Ren! I see where the sound is coming from!"

"What is it?" Dark Wing asked, and looked at the ceiling to see black slime coming from it. "Look o-," Dark Wing was stopped and the slime fell all over them and trapped them within it.

Team Three

As the Brain Scrambler flew through the Citadel it skidded on the ground, still moving forward and great speed.

"AHH!" Torch screamed.

"We're going to die. We're going to die! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Blade100 repeated, trying to steer the ship.

"Goop thing!" Erin screamed, seeing a weird black, blob thing.

The ship slammed right through, and indirectly saved Dark Wing, Ren, and Min-Min's lives.

"AHHHHHH!" Everyone screamed, as the ship skidded on the ground and they neared a wall.

"We're going to die! We're going to di-huh?" Ren screamed as the ship stopped. "Wow… Good timing,"

"That was….. Fun," Erin whispered, and opened the door, walking out.

"Thanks for saving us," Min-Min thanked.

Crissy smiled, and looked at the three. "Our pleasure!"

"Trust me. If we saved you it was by accident," Blade100 said, walking out.

"That's his way of saying, no problem," Torch explained, following.

_D-Dark Wing… E-Erin… T-Torch… _

"Did you guys hear that?" Dark Wing asked.

"That sounded like Antauri!" Ren realized.

_H-h-help…_

"It is Antauri!" Torch yelled.

"He's using his mind powers!" Crissy realized. "Where are you?"

_B-b-behind t-the wall…_

Everyone looked at the wall they nearly ran into, and took a fighting stance.

"Let me!" Ren yelled, and with a strong punch and with his earth powers, smashed through it.

There laid the Hyper Force. Each of them trapped in webs, and being electrocuted by purple lighting.

"Get them out!" Blade100 ordered, and started tearing the webs away.

Team Four

As Foot Crusher Cruiser 2 fell through a number of levels, it finally stopped. Thanks to a giant Formless acting as a squishy cushion.

"Nice landing sis," Aqua joked.

"Shut up!" Missy ordered, as she laid up-side down.

"Would you two quit arguing? We need to look for the others," Nellie commanded.

"Sorry sis," they both said.

They then started looking for an exit. Aqua finally opened the door, and walked out, followed by her sisters.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"Do you hear screaming?" Nellie asked.

"Yeah…Think it's the Hyper Force?" Aqua asked.

"That doesn't sound like them," Nellie responded.

The screams grew louder and soon combined with the sound of running. The sisters looked at a tunnel as Dragon, Matt, and Kris ran down that way and into them.

"Hi Aqua, Missy, Nellie," Kris said, in the tumble.

"Hi Dragon, Matt, Kris," Aqua responded.

"Love to chat, but we have a slight problem," Dark Wing warned as Mandarin and his army ran in.

"I have an idea!" Nellie yelled, and ran into the Foot Cruiser.

She put the pedal to the medal and plowed through the Formless. She then pinned Mandarin against the wall, and made sure the Cruiser stayed there.

"Quick thinking, sis," Missy commented.

"Now what?" Dragon asked.

"Release me!" Mandarin ordered.

"We need to find the others, and then attack Skeleton King," Matt explained.

"Aqua nodded her head, "Yeah, but ho-AHHHHHHHHHH!"

They screamed at the top of their lungs as a hole appeared under them, and they all fell below.

Back with Team 3 and 4

As the Hyper Force was tore from the webs, black slime rained from the ceiling.

"How? What is going on?!" Gibson yelled.

Soon the hole made by Ren, was covered, and the room began to flood.

"Aw man!" Ren screamed, as they started to swim up.

"Nova?"

"Yeah, Sprx?"

"I just want to say that…I…You see…I l-l-l-,"

Sprx was interrupted as the slime completely flooded the room. All hope was lost until a hole appeared at the bottom, and they and the slime flooded down.

Team 5

The Torso Tank crashed into the ship and took out dozens of Formless.

"Is everyone okay?" D asked, showing no sign of concern.

"I'm fine," Liz answered, shaking her head.

"I'll live," Jorie answered.

"I'm okay," Light Wing said.

"Peachy," blade responded.

"Good," D said, and opened the hatch out of the tank.

"Which way should we go?" Light Wing asked, seeing three different paths. One going right, another left, and the last straight.

"Hm…All seem so dangerous," Jorie commented.

"Way to have a chipper attitude," Liz commented.

Before Jorie could say any snappy comeback, D interrupted it.

"We are not here to battle one another, but to battle Skeleton King, and his servants,"

"He's right, sorry," Liz said, and looked at the tunnels.

"Same,"

D looked at the left tunnel, still showing no emotion. "That way,"

"What makes you so sure?" Jorie asked.

"I sense life,"

"What does that-,"

"Let's just take his word for it," Light Wing said.

D ran ahead, as Liz, Light Wing, Blade, and Jorie ran after. As they ran down the tunnel, the scene came into view.

There they saw the all their friends lying on the ground, with a lot of slime on the ground. Plus with Skeleton King sitting at his throne.

"Hello, boy,"

"Skeleton King," Chiro whispered, clenching his fist.

"Uh Chiro? He ain't alone!" Otto yelled, and pointed at Velina as she and an army of various Formless came from the shadows.

"Otto!" Aqua yelled, and hugged the monkey.

"Antauri!" Kris screamed, and ran over hugging and kissing the black monkey.

"Gibson!" Nellie yelled, and hugged the scientist.

"Disgusting," Velina spat out.

"Back off witch!" Jinmay warned, turning into her small robot form.

"Hello, fur-less apes!" Mandarin yelled, walking in.

"I thought I got rid of you!" Nellie said.

"Yes. You thought,"

"This is bad," Crissy admitted.

"Do you need some assistance, Miss Dragon?" D asked, standing with Blade and the others.

"Mom!?" Min-Min yelled.

"Blade!?" Erin yelled.

"Liz?!" Torch yelled.

"Jorie?!" Kris added.

"D!" Dragon screamed, and smiled. "Yeah! We do,"

The others ran to their friends as more Formless arrived.

"Monkeys, Mobilize!" Chiro commanded.

"It's Hero Time!" Blade100 added, and stared at Torch.

"I don't have a catchphrase!"

"You going to talk all day or fight?" Nova asked, as the Formless, Velina, and Mandarin charged, while Skeleton King watched.

First off Liz turned her hands into Gatling guns and fired at Velina, but the bullets just flew though the air, as the witch disappeared.

She then reappeared behind Liz, and was about to strike until Dragon jumped kicked her away.

"Thanks!" Liz yelled, and fired her guns destroying a number of Formless behind Dragon.

"Right back at ya,"

Velina had two balls of black magic in her hand, but before he could attack a pink light shot her in the back.

"Back off, witch!" Jinmay ordered.

In another part of the war, Blade and his author were fighting Mandarin.

"You cannot hope to defeat me," Mandarin laughed, and kicked Blade100 in the stomach.

Blade jumped and the two had a sword fight against one another. Blade's two energy swords versus Mandarin's sword and shield. As the two fought, Mandarin slammed his shield into Blade, and into the wall.

"It ends now!"

"Not so fast!" Chiro yelled, as he and Kris had a green aura around them.

"Monkey Fu!"

The blast blew forward, and shot Mandarin through the wall, and a number of ones after that.

As Velina attacked Liz, Dragon, and Jinmay a scream was heard. "Hey witch! Think fast!"

Next she knew Matt sucker-punched her, only for her to fall and get kicked in the stomach by Erin, tackled by Crissy, and punched again by Jorie.

"You will pay for your foolishness!" Velina screamed, and shot them all with bursts of black magic.

"Knuckle Duster!"

Nova jumped forward and punched Velina into the wall, then gave her another punch hitting her though it.

"Thanks!" Crissy said.

"Don't thank me yet," Nova warned as a dozen Formless attacked them.

"This is getting fun," Jorie whispered, and our heroes kept fighting.

Blade100 saw some Formless ganging up on Torch, and had an idea. He took his right shield and threw it, slicing the Formless's heads off.

"I never knew you could do that!"

"Me neither,"

Torch smiled, and fired an arrow shooting a Formless in the head.

And as the battle continued, our heroes began to win. With Mandarin and Velina beaten to unconsciousness, the Formless were losing.

Suddenly out of the wall came the TV Monster, and it fired laser everywhere.

Our heroes and Blade100 ducked, dodged, and used Formless as shields as it fired at them.

"Blade100!" Dark Wing yelled.

"What?!"

"Distract it!"

"Roger!"

Blade100 charged forward, using his shields to defend himself. He then jumped, and tried to attack, but suddenly Skeleton King shot him in the side with a blast of purple lighting.

"Blade100!" Torch screamed, and fired an arrow at Skeleton King, but it just stopped in mid-air and snapped in half.

Suddenly Dark Wing jumped, and kicked TV Monster in the back of the head, while Ren tackled at the front. Then Missy, Liz, Aqua, and Nellie all fired their weapons, damaging the Monster.

Finally Otto jumped in the air, yelling "Whirling Destructo-Saws!" His saws then stretched out, thanks to some long steel chains, and tore TV Monster apart.

"It's over Skeleton King! Your henchmen are unconscious. Your army reduced to slime. And you're outnumbered," Chiro said, as he, the Hyper Force, Blade100, Matt, Kris, Crissy, Aqua, and all the others stood in font of him.

"Yes… FOR YOU!" Skeleton King screamed.

Skeleton King rose from his throne, and fired a blast of black energy right at them. It would have hit, if not for the intervention of a certain red and black monkey.

"Chiro, Brother, Miss Dragon. Get to the robot parts and leave!"

"Are you nuts!? No way! You can't take Skeleton King alone," Missy argued.

"Don't be stupid," Torch ordered, putting her hand on his shoulder, but he shook it off.

"Trust me,"

"He's right. Let's move!" Chiro ordered, and D's allies ran off.

"D?"

"Yes Miss Dragon?"

"Don't die,"

"I shall not,"

And as they ran off to the parts of the robot, D stared at Skeleton King.

"So it falls to you and I," Skeleton King whispered. "I know your past. I see evil beyond belief,"

"True. Within my soul lie evil, pain, and murderous intentions,"

Skeleton King smiled, as he looked at D. Slowly nodding his head.

"But there also lies the remains of a hero!" D yelled, and took a fighting stance.

"So be it!" skeleton King screamed, and fired a beam of black energy at D.

D held his left hand up, and whispered. "Devil's Fist. Fifteen percent,"

Suddenly a red aura surrounded D, and his left hand glowed the brightest. The red aura then turned black, and he reared his left hand back as the beam neared.

Outside in Space

KABOOM!

"D!"

Dragon and the others looked at the main screen and saw the entire Citadel of Bone be destroyed by a red shockwave.

"H-he's gone?" Torch whispered.

"Talk about going out with a bang," Aqua commented.

"You okay, Blade?" Liz asked.

"It feels… odd," he commented.

Matt looked at Dragon, who looked pretty sad. "You okay?"

"Great," she lied.

Matt then pulled Dragon into a hug, to try to comfort her.

"I never knew this would be the effect of my death,"

Everyone turned around to see D. On him was not a wound, though a small barely seeable red aura surrounded him.

"D!" Torch yelled, AND HUGGED HIM.

"It is good to see you once more, Torch," D said, with a tiny grin.

"How did you- We saw you- When did you… Welcome back," Chiro said, scratching his head.

"Miss Dragon," D greeted, bowing his head slightly.

"Way to go, D," Dragon said, and hugged him as well.

Torch and Dragon then let go of each other, as Blade walked forward.

"…Little Brother," D nodded.

"D…" Blade whispered, as the two glared at one another.

"Here we go again," Kris groaned.

Blade slowly moved his hand up, and D took it. The two brothers then shook each other's hand.

"Wow. That's the first time they talk to each other, and not insulted one another," Crissy whispered.

"Or fought," Jorie added.

"Don't get used to it," Blade warned.

Later

As weird cable things were put in Dragon, Ren, Liz, Blade100, and D head. The cables went into a weird pod thing, and Gibson typed into the computer as everyone watched.

"Gibson, are you sure this thing will turn us back?" Ren asked.

"Of course!" Gibson said. "Or turn you inside out,"

"What was that?" Dragon asked.

"Nothing!"

"Okay Gibson. LET IT RIP!" Blade100 ordered, and Gibson pressed a button.

Lighting was seen as the machine shook, and Blade100, Dragon, and the others were electrocuted.

"Gibson!" Kris cried.

"Stay back! It is working!"

BOOM!

The machine exploded and smoke filled the room.

"G-Gibson?! Dragon!?" Matt yelled, and coughed a bit.

"Guys?!" Missy yelled, and soon the smoke cleared.

Blade100 jumped out of the smoke, grinning. "I have five fingers!"

"We're back to being humans!" Ren realized, walking out.

"Alright! Thanks Gibson," Liz said, and grabbed Blade's hands and danced around.

"Yes. Much thanks, Mr. Hal Gibson," D thanked, back in his cloak. He politely bowed his head, at Gibson.

"Please, just Gibson,"

"Of course, Gibson,"

"Well that was an insane little adventure. Glad that's over," Jorie said, and walked off, but Blade100 grabbed her shoulder.

"Actually we still have a lot more adventures coming up!" Blade100 yelled.

"What?" Erin asked.

"This is a whole new adventure! We're going to face evil beyond your imagination!" Blade100 explained. "It going to be awesome! BWAHAHAHAHAHA-,"

"Shut up Blade100!"

"Then let me say this. It's Hero Time!"

A/N Another bites the dust! Another bites, another bites, and another bites the dust!


	2. The Annoying

A/N Happy Halloween! What's up gang? Time for our next adventure! A parody of The Shining! With a few added short stories! I don't own The Shining, just Me, Liz, My Papa, Blade, and D. Technically Torch two. Ask to use any of them. Now….shall we?

Two updates in two weeks? I am soooooo spoiling you guys. Sigh

The Annoying

"You sure this is the right way?" Missy asked, sitting in the main room of the robot with the others.

Sprx nodded his head. "Sure, I'm sure,"

"Can't you ask for directions?" Kris asked.

"Men always refuse to ask directions," Light Wing joked, and all the girls laughed and agreed.

"I think I see the mansion!" Dark Wing said, looking out a window.

As the Super Robot flew towards the new mansion, two men watched them land. The gang walked out of the robot, and to the two men.

The men wore gray tuxedos, and one was old and mostly bald, while the other in his late 20s.

"Hello there, I'm Mr. Wrong!" one said.

"I'm his son, Mr. Wrong Jr.!" the other said.

"……Anyone else suddenly worried?" Aqua asked.

"No. Why?" Erin asked.

"So may we ask, why you like to stay inside our hotel?" Mr. Wrong asked.

"Our house was attacked by an army of ali-," Ren was interrupted, as Torch stopped him.

"Termites," Torch lied.

"Termites?" Mr. Wrong Jr. repeated.

"Yeah. Big ones," Jorie added.

The group looked at one another, hoping they'd take the lie. In truth after Skeleton King's attack the house was mostly destroyed, so they had to stay here for awhile. THey had no idea what the challenge ahead was though.

Later

"This house has an interesting history," Mr. Wrong explained as they walked down a red hallway of the first floor of the house. "This home was built over an Indian Graveyard, a normal Graveyard, 13 experiment zones for virus, a radioactive dumpsite, had 15 Satanic Rituals, 14 murders, 11 kidnappings, and was the set for 3 live-action Barbie movies,"

Torch shuddered a bit, whispering, "Barbie!"

"We can trust you that you won't damage the house?"

"Of course!" Erin said.

"Is anyone else worried?" Nellie asked.

"Knowing our luck, something will go wrong," Jorie groaned.

As the group walked to an elevator a DING was heard. The elevator then opened revealing a large flood of blood. (Hehehe rhyming!)

"Holy! Is this normal!?" Missy asked.

"No. Usually it gets off on the third floor," Mr. Wrong Jr. answered.

"Are you sure this was the only house available?" Crissy asked, looking at the blood.

"Either this or we sleep outside in the cold, this is the only place in America, NOT crowded," Jinmay explained.

"I think I prefer outside," Erin whispered.

LATER!

After sealing the deal, the Wrong brothers walked out of the house. Mr. Wrong Jr. walked over to some cables, and cut them with a small knife he had. They then walked to their green van and opened it. Inside was all the junk food in the house.

"Alright, with all the junk food out of that place and no cable TV, we'll get a decent work on those kids," Mr. Wrong Senior said.

"Hey dad, don't you think it was these exact reasons that made those people murder their friends and family?"

"Hmmmm….Excellent point on! Tell ya what, we come back and everyone is dead, I owe you a coke,"

Even more later!

Everyone, after putting their stuff into their rooms, walked into the kitchen, where a small TV was.

Blade100 grabbed the remote, and turned the TV on, but there was only static. Yet a grin just stood there on Blade100's face.

"Hm….TV's broken. I'm going to have some chips!"

Everyone slowly watched as he opened the refrigerator, but there was no junk food in there.

"No junk food? Okay then."

"I'm impressed, Blade100," Kris complimented. "I thought you would've gone cra-,"

"I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU GOOD!"

"Blade100….. I think your losing your mind," Erin slowly whispered.

"Don't you need a mind to lose one?" Missy whispered, but Jorie elbowed her.

"Maybe the world is going insane, and I'm sane!"

"No, you're defiantly insane," Erin commented.

"Blade100, just calm down. Please," Torch begged, walking over.

"SILENCE FEMALE!" Blade100 screamed, pointing his fingers right at her face.

CHOMP!

"AHHHHHHH! It bit me!"

Later

After Blade100 ran off, the gang walked off to find him.

"Why are we doing this?" Aqua asked.

"Because Blade100's are friend," Kris explained.

"Plus if we don't watch him, he might kill us all!" Erin added.

"Look!" Ren said, seeing a typewriter on a desk. "Maybe if we read anything e wrote, it'll help us?"

"Perhaps," D responded, and they all looked at it.

Feeling…. Funky.

"Funky? Well that's not bad," Dragon commented.

Just then the lights turned on, and there were words scribbled on the wall.

_MUST KILL EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

"Hmmm……That's not good," Crissy whispered.

"So… What do you guys think? All I need know is a title," Blade100 said, walking in.

"Blade100!?"

"What do you guy think? All I need now is a title. I was thinking, Blade100 go 'something, something',"

"Go crazy?" Crissy suggested. Erin, Jorie, and Kris quickly put their hands over the younger girl's mouth, but it was too late.

"Don't mind if I do! Wiki! Wiki! Womp! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAH! Rick, Tick, Tick, Tickodo! WWWWWWOOOOOLLLLLL!!! TOMP! STOMP! PIE! FOR PONY!!!!!!!" Blade100 screamed, and he pulled a bat from behind him.

"AHHHHHH!" everyone screamed and run back as Blade100 wildly swung the bat around.

"Blade100 we don't want to hurt you!" Nellie warned.

"I do!" Matt yelled, and kicked Blade100 in the chest knocking him out.

"Don't you think that was a little extreme?" Kris asked, and everyone looked at her.

"No, I don't," Light Wing said.

"What do we do with Crazy Blade100?" Min-Min asked.

"We can try locking him up in the pantry!" Torch suggested.

"Right! TO THE PANRTY!" Ren yelled.

MORE LATER!

"Blade100 this is for your own good!" Dragon explained.

"I do not want my own good!" Blade100 screamed, as they looked the pantry door.

"Hi son!"

Blade100 turned around and his eyes widened.

"Daddy?"

Their stood a man in a green track jacket, tan pants, a black flattop with some white hairs, and a small beard.

"Hello," Blade100 daddy said.

"Dad?! What are you doing here?"

"I'm deeply ashamed of you,"

Blade100's widened as he realized, his mistakes and looked at the ground. "I-I'm sorry Dad,"

"Why would you try killing your friends with a bat!?"

"I-I'm sorry," Blade100 whimpered, as tears fell down his face.

"You should use an axe," Blade100's Dad said, getting an axe out, and handing it to his son.

"Right Dad!" Blade100 said, wiping his tears away, and grabbing the axe.

"And remember what I've always told you,"

"Always try your best?"

"No. If you really love something, let it go. If it comes back to you, it's yours. If it doesn't come back, HUNT IT DOWN AND KILL IT!"

"Right Dad!" Blade100 yelled, and kicked the door down and ran off.

With the others

"Do you Blade100's okay?" Erin asked.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Torch said.

"Not knowing our luck," Dark Wing groaned.

"Don't say that!" Dragon ordered.

"Why not?"

"Because when you do something bad happens!"

"She's right you know," Matt agreed.

"You would agree with whatever she says," Blade said.

"Would not!"

"Would two!"

"Would not!"

"Would… not,"

"That's it! I would agree with whatever Dragon says!" Matt yelled.

"Okay."

"……HEY!"

"Idiot," Jorie commented.

Dragon just laughed her butt off, holding her chest. While D smiled, and put his hand on Dragon's shoulder.

Suddenly a door had a hole chopped in it, and Blade100's insane face appeared. "HERE'S JOHNNY!"

But nothing was there. Hey I never said it was the right door!

"DANG IT!"

Blade100 ran over to another door, and begun smashing it open with the axe. "JAAAAACKIE CHAN……!!!! DANG IT!"

""I'M……BARBIE, THE TELETUBBIES, AND BARNY!!!" Blade100 screamed, breaking a hole in another door, this time right.

"BARBIE!" Torch screamed, and the gang ran out the back door.

"That's right you better run away!" Blade100 screamed, and then moved his head back, but found he couldn't. "Aw man!"

As the gang ran off, Kris looked behind them. Not seeing Blade100, she stopped, followed by the others.

"Ideas?" Kris asked.

"Yeah! We grab and kill him!" Dragon suggested.

"I agree with Miss Dragon," D said.

"You'd agree with whatever Dragon says!" Dark Wing commented.

"Would not."

"Would two!"

"Would not."

"Would two!"

"Would two!"

"Would not! You wouldn't do everything Dragon says!" Dark Wing screamed.

"You do realize D just tricked you, right?" Aqua asked.

"….Dang it!"

"Moving on!" Nellie groaned.

"Sorry," Aqua and Dark Wing apologized.

"We must ask for help from the local law enforcers. We may need assistance to subdue young Blade100, without killing him," Antauri suggested.

"Alright," Erin said, and grabbed a nearby phone. "Hello officer?"

"Yes?"

"Erin?" Crissy whispered.

"Not now. We need help!"

"Why?"

"Our friend has gone insane!"

"Erin," Crissy repeated, more firm.

"I see….."

"Not now! Well?"

"Well? Well What?"

"ERIN!" everyone screamed.

"What?!" she asked. Everyone pointed to reveal Blade100, standing there the cord, now cut in two, at his feet. If you didn't realize it, he just pretended to be the officer.

"Boo!"

"Run!" Torch screamed, and they ran off as Blade100 swung his axe.

"I'm doing this because I love you!" Blade100 screamed. "And love hurts!"

"He's crazy!" Dragon yelled, dodging a blow.

"More so than usual!" Jorie added.

"Split up!" D ordered, and everyone ran off in groups. Blade100 looked at them all, but decide to follow Aqua, Crissy, Erin, Jorie, Kris and Missy.

"Three little pigs, let me in!" Blade100 ordered, as the girls ran into the bathroom, and he rammed into the door.

"Blade100 stop!" Kris ordered.

"Not on the hairs on your chinny-chin chins?" Blade100 asked. "Then I'll huff. And I'll puff. AND I'LL BLOW YOUR DOWN!"

Blade100 slammed the axe into the door, but then felt a tapping on his back. He turned around to see Dragon and Matt, both holding two swords each.

"Back off," Matt ordered.

"FOR PONY!"

Blade100 jumped, and the three begun having a dual. Matt brought one sword down at Blade100, but he moved out of the way, and the sword slammed into the ground. The author then stepped on the blade, holding it down. Dragon charged from behind, blades ready.

"AHHHHH!!" she cried, but Blade100 back flipped, causing to the two to slam into one another.

Dark Wing and Light jumped over, and Dark Wing blew a blast of fire at him. Blade100 jumped out of the way, and grabbed a flower pot, and threw at Dark Wing, and it would've hit, if not for Light Wing blowing it away with a wind blast.

The two lovers then jumped into the air, and jump kicked Blade100 into the wall.

"Not bad," Blade100 said. Blade100 charged forward, and the two took a fighting stance, but Blade100 slid down and grabbed their feet pulling them down to the ground. "But not good,"

"Ideas?" Missy asked, watching Ren and Min-Min attacking Blade100.

"I can try to see if I can use the Power Primate to call for help?" Kris said.

As Blade100 tackled Ren, Aqua grabbed Kris by the shoulders. "DO IT!"

A green light flowed around Kris, as she slowly took her breaths. Her voice rang in all those who had some ability of the Power Primate.

Just then they heard a knock on the door.

"Pizza Hut!" a voice said.

"You got us pizza?" Nellie groaned.

"Maybe he can help us?" Kris said.

Blade100 opened the door, and begun viciously beating the Pizza Hut gut with the axe. The man screamed, but he was soon dead.

"Wow! Look. He's beating him to death with his own skull," Jorie said.

"Wait. How do you beat someone to death with their own skull? That doesn't seem physically possible," Chiro commented.

And as he said that, The Pizza Hut guy screamed, "This doesn't seem physically possible!"

They then heard only silence. Completely silence.

"What happened?" Min-Min whispered.

"I don't know," Missy answered.

"Someone go check," Blade ordered.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Liz asked.

"I shall inspect it," D said, and stood up.

"Be careful," Liz warned.

D walked over and saw Blade100 quietly sitting on the ground, eating the pizza Kris ordered.

"What do ya know? You did save us," Dragon said to Kris.

"Urge to kill…..descending. Descending…Descending…. RISING…! Descending…Gone," Blade100 whispered.

"Well that was fun," Matt groaned.

"I'm going to take a nap," Erin groaned, and walked off and fell on top of a couch.

A few weeks later

The gang rested back at home.

"Man. I missed this place," Missy said.

"Yeah, it's good to be home," Dragon said.

"Thanks again guys," Blade100 said, now back to normal.

"And?" Dark Wing said.

"What?"

"Aren't you going to say sorry for trying to kill us!?" Light Wing asked.

"…..Hmm…..no,"

Everyone groaned, as Blade100 smiled. This was one of those bittersweet moments. Sweet that Blade100 was back. Bitter because Blade100 was back.

Just then they heard an explosion and all the lights turned off.

"Must be a power outage," Liz said.

"Jinmay?" Matt called.

"Yes, Matt?"

"Is the fridge filled with junk food?"

"…. Oh no,"

"Urge to kill…..rising…Rising…..Descending…….NOT! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"

"Here we go again!" Missy groaned.

"Shut up and move!" Jorie ordered, and everyone ran off again.

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!"

A/N I know. It was short, but the idea was stuck in my head for weeks! Review please, and blah blah blah…..YOU KNOW! Sorry in you think you don't have enough screen time! There are A LOT of people here!


	3. D's Hood

A/N Guess what we do today? That's right, find out what's under D's hood! Yeah, sorry for not updating. I'm sucking at Math, so my parents got me a tutor….WAAAAHHH!

Blade: Sigh. On with the story.

Matt: What IS under that hood?

What D looks like

"…."

"…."

"…."

"Well?" Matt asked.

"Well what?" Blade100 asked, eating a sandwich.

"What does he look like?" Kris asked.

"Who?"

"D!"

"Who?

"You know! Big guy, black hood, black cloak, RED EYES!" Dark Wing yelled.

"Why do ya want to know?" Blade100 asked, finishing his sandwich.

"Because none of us have seen it!" Jorie yelled.

Just then D walked by. Everyone turned and looked at him as he grabbed a wine bottle.

"Good day,"

They looked at D as he poured himself the wine, and then began to drink it. After that he just walked off. No other words say.

"….. Guy knows how to make an impression," Blade100 joked.

"TELL US!" everyone screamed.

Blade100 fell with a thud, and birds flying around his head. He quickly got back up again, and shook his head, making the birds disappear.

"Ask Blade. Or Torch," Blade100 advised. "They know,"

"Are you saying that so we leave, or do they really know?" Aqua asked.

"…Half and half."

With Blade

"Hey Blade?" Crissy called.

"Yes?" Blade asked, opening an eye from his meditation.

"We want to know what D looks like!" Otto said.

"Why?"

"Because Blade100 said you and Torch knew!" Erin yelled.

"Blade100? You're listening to him?"

"He also gave us each a buck-fifty," Ren added.

"HATE YOU!" a voice screamed.

"WE KNOW!" the others called back.

"Why not just ask D?" Blade asked.

"Oh come on! Like he'll do it for us!" Jorie yelled.

"Ask Dragon. Maybe she can get the answer out of him."

"NO! We are not doing that!" Matt yelled.

"Yeah, her boyfriend would get too jealous!" Dark Wing whispered to the others, except Dragon.

"Well what do you think is under that hood?" Blade asked.

The group stopped and begun thinking. What WAS under that hood?!

"Maybe he looks like a normal man?" Crissy suggested.

"Hm…. Maybe an old wizard?" Ren suggested.

"Maybe a giant snake!" Min-Min said.

"Are any of those right?" Dragon asked Blade.

"Not even close!" Blade said, going back to meditation.

"THEN WHAT!?" Missy screamed, nearly blowing Blade back.

"AHHH! Try asking Torch! She knows two!" Blade ordered.

The group let out a large sigh and walked off.

"What is under it!?" Aqua groaned.

"Maybe we shouldn't be doing this. We should respect D if he doesn't want to show his face," Kris suggested.

"If ya hadn't noticed the guy's AN EVIL MANIAC!" Jorie yelled.

"What is evil, but an opinion?"

They turned to see D watching over them from behind. He looked at them, his two red eyes staring.

"AHHH!" the group screamed, nearly falling from shock.

"How do you do that!?" Matt asked.

"Do what?"

"Appear like that!"

Suddenly D disappeared in a black flash. Suddenly Matt felt an arm on his shoulder and saw D behind.

Like this?"

"AHH! Yes, like that!"

"Practice."

"Hey D?" Dragon asked.

"Yes, Miss Dragon?"

"Can you tell us what's under your hood?"

D looked long and hard at the group, and the group stared back. D's eyes seemed to shift from person, starting from Dragon and ending at Antauri.

"I…."

"Yes?" the group whispered, taking a step forward.

"Believe it would be better to see you try and take it off."

The group fell with a 'thud' and glared at D.

"What?!"

"Think of it as a challenge. Good luck."

Attempt One

"I won't do this!" Torch yelled.

"Come on!" Kris begged.

"Yeah, all you have to do is hit D's hood!" Erin said.

Torch tried her best to walk away and to cover her ears, but the group persisted.

"ALRIGHT, FINE!"

Torch grabbed her bow and quiver, and the group searched for D. Finally they found him, in the kitchen, drinking more wine.

"Okay. Go get him," Aqua whispered.

Torch aimed, and readied her bow right at D's hood. She fired a the arrow flew right at it's mark.

Snap

The group stared in awe as D held the two halves of the arrow in one hand, and drinking his wine in the other.

"That…..is impressive," Nellie said.

"Gibson?"

"Yes Chiro?"

"How fast was that?"

"If I am correct…..as fast as the speed of light."

Woosh!

Suddenly one half of the arrow hit the chandelier above them.

"MOVE!" Dark Wing screamed and the group moved as the chandelier, but it never fell.

D pointed his hand at it, keeping it in the air. He then gently put it down.

"HA! You missed D!" Matt yelled.

Woosh!

Suddenly the other half hit Matt's shirt, pinning him to the wall.

"Well…..this is embarrassing."

Attempt Two

"Ready, hun?" Light Wing asked.

"Ready."

D walked into kitchen for dinner, Dark Wing grabbed the plate with delicious food on it and placed it on the table.

"Hey D!"

"Yes, Dark Wing?"

"Hungry?"

"Hm…Yes. Thank you."

D walked forward and picked up a fork and knife. Everyone watched as D cut a piece of steak and left it into the darkness under his hood.

They watched as it disappeared in the darkness.

"…..Where it go?" Ren asked.

"It's gone!" Missy screamed.

"How- When….WHAT THE HECK!?" Jorie screamed.

"You should watch your volume, Miss Jorie," D advised, eating another piece.

Attempt Three

Matt charged forward as D finished the meal, and made a grab for D's hood. Matt reached and was about an inch from the hood, but D grabbed his hand, and bended it back, nearly breaking it.

"I can't look!" Kris screamed.

"I can!" Jorie yelled, as she took pictures on a cell phone.

"Hey! That's my cell phone!" Blade100 realized.

Missy, Aqua, and Nellie charged forward as D held on to Matt. The three jumped for his hood, but D grabbed Matt and tossed him into the three sisters, sending flying back.

"Look out!" Crissy called, as the four crashed into the wall.

"You guys okay?" Erin asked.

"Peachy," Missy commented.

Erin, Crissy, Min-Min, and Ren quickly helped the four up. As soon as he was up, Matt charged again.

"MATT!" Dragon called, but he already gotten too mad.

Matt reached for the hood, but D moved his head left. He then tried to grab it again, but D moved left. Right, left, right, left, it just kept going.

"Are you tired, Matt?" D asked.

"N-n-no!" Matt yelled, but soon fell on a chair, trying to catch his breath.

"Any others?" D asked.

The group looked at one another, half impressed, half- afraid.

"What? You guys are STILL trying to find out?" Torch asked, walking in.

"Yes!" everyone screamed.

"I must admit, this is quite fun," D commented.

Dark Wing and Light Wing both jumped, but D moved forward, dodging them both. Ren shot a blast of stones, but D stopped them in mid-air, and threw them aside.

"Now what?" Erin asked.

"Does anyone have plan?" Crissy asked.

Dragon suddenly had a lightbulb over her head, in other words she had an idea. "I got it!" she yelled, as she walked towards D.

Dragon walked and put her hands on D's shoulders.

"Dragon?" Matt whispered.

Dragon pulled her closer to D's for a kiss. A kiss that D was happy to return as they got closer. And they closer, and closer, and-

"AHA!"

Dragon grabbed the hood, and pulled with all her might, and the entire cloak came off, as she fell to the ground. There before them stood D, they had finally seen what was under D's cloak….

Another black cloak.

"OH COME ON!" Jorie screamed.

"Another cloak?" Kris questioned.

"Correct, Miss Kris."

"Under your cloak…..WAS ANOTHER CLOAK THIS WHOLE TIME!?" Crissy cried out in disbelief.

"Hmmm… Smart play," Blade commented walking in.

"Yes, young Crissy."

"I….Don't believe it," Missy whispered.

"Well believe it," Nellie groaned.

"Like to try a-,"

"NO!" Aqua interrupted.

"Jeez! Calm down you guys!" Torch ordered.

"Well you DID get my hood off. You won, thus. I shall show you my true face," D said.

"What?! Really?" Ren asked.

"Yes. Really."

D reached for his hood, as the group leaned forward to see. This was it. The moment of truth. Under D's hood was-

"Hey? Where's Gibson?"

KABOOM!

A bright light was seen as our heroes and Blade100 were hit by a gigantic blast of power. Net thing they knew they were falling down a black hole, down into oblivion!

"I don't want to be dead!" Blade100 cried. "I want to be alive, or a superhero!" ((Hehehe Red vs. Blue reference))

Suddenly the group landed on a hard rock floor, in the middle of a huge black tower. They all took a while to catch they're breath, but finally Antauri stood.

"Is everyone uninjured?"

"I'm okay," Torch said, "Something soft broke my fall."

"Torch? That something soft is me," Blade100 whispered, as Torch at on his gut.

"Oops! Sorry!" Torch said, trying to hold back her laugh.

"Evil witch." Blade100 mumbled.

The rest of the group stood as they looked around. They were in some kind of cave. There were hundreds of other caves in this over leading to other ways. The ceiling was high, and there were torches on the wall. Plus they were signs of a large fight, with wooden chairs and tables broken in half.

"Where are we?" Ren asked.

"A cave," Missy answered.

"I know that! But where exactly?"

"Our home."

The group turned to see a band of strange green skinned monsters. Slightly taller than a normal man, with pointed green ears, random pieces of war armor, holding clubs, swords, bow and arrows, and maces.

"Who are you!?"

"We're in trouble," Erin whispered.

A/N Cliffhanger! So time for a vote. Who wants to see D's real face? Will you respect his privacy or not? Answer! Also a preview of the next chapter!

D stands on a cliff, looking down at a village, as Dragon walks up to him.

"So you're really going to do this?" he asked.

"It is… as you say, the right thing to do."

Is D on the side of our heroes, or has he chosen to be the New Great Overlord!?

"Let us end this," D whispered, drawing his sword.

And when D becomes truly angry, will it matter?

A warrior blocked D path, but D had no time. With a movement of his hand, the warrior's skeleton flew out of his body, killing him.

Another two charged forward, but suddenly the two were torn to shreds by an invisible force.

D will face a great challenge, he shall fight. The Seven Great Heroes.

"What…are you?"

But remember things are not always how they seem.

"D!"


	4. Seven Sins, One D

A/N Hey gang, WHAT'S UP!? So for today's schedule, we'll be having one D centered adventure! Plus….WHAT IS UNDER THAT HOOD! Let's go! This idea was borrowed from, the game, Overlord.

**Kinda T rated**

Don't own Dragon's characters, Erin's, Aquangel's, or Chaos's. Kay? Let's roll!

Seven sins, one D

"All the blood is rushing to my head!" Blade100 cried.

The group hung, tied up by rope and upside down. The strange green skinned people, talking and pointing at them.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Ren asked.

"They're probably going to eat us!" Kris cried.

"I say women and children first….! Sorry ladies," Blade100 said.

Torch glared at Blade100 and started swinging herself. Suddenly Torch swung into Blade100 knocking him into the wall.

"OW!"

"How did we get here anyways?!" Missy cried.

"Well…. You see I was experimenting with the Matter Converter," Gibson explained.

"That thing from Chapter 1?" Dark Wing asked.

"Yes that. I was working on making a version two of it. A stronger version."

"It malfunctioned, didn't it?" Dragon asked.

"NO….!"

"Gibson," Nellie slowly said.

"Yes…"

"So that's why we're here! And now they're going to eat us!" Jorie yelled.

"And D was about to show his face!" Crissy whined.

"Uh guys?" Erin whispered.

"What is it?" Torch asked.

She pointed at where D was, and the rope that tied him up was on the ground. But the more shocking part was that D was talking to the creatures.

"D!" Dragon yelled.

D turned and walked to them. With a movement of his hand the ropes holding them broke apart and they gently fell down to the ground.

"Mind telling us what you're doing?" Matt asked.

"I am saving you."

All of a sudden another strange creature walked out. He was like the others, but his eyes black, his skin a pale green, a large white beard, and a brown ragged old cloak covering his body.

"I am Gor. Gor the Chronicler," he introduced. "Come, and let me tell you our story."

"Why should we trust you?!" Jorie asked.

Gor pointed at the army of creatures, who all raised their weapons. "My Goblin family could talk to you, if you want."

"No, no, let's go!" Blade100 said, and the group walking with Gor.

As the group walked they noticed that the place was torn apart, ruble on the ground, furniture destroyed.

"Pray tell, what happened here?" Antauri asked.

"It is because of those vile….heroes," Gor whispered, spitting after saying the word 'heroes'.

"Heroes?" Torch repeated.

"Yes…..Seven of them. Completely destroyed our home, and killed out last great Master," Gor explained. He then looked at D, with a grin. "You remind me of the Master. Powerful, mysterious, and completely evil. I can see it in your eyes,"

D looked back and bowed his head, "I am honored."

"Perhaps you can help us?" Gor said.

"How?" Matt asked.

"By killing the heroes!"

"We're not murderers! And we're not going to hurt other heroes!" Kris added.

"Well of course not! I meant him," Gor whispered, pointing at D.

"And if I refuse?"

Gor smiled and snapped his fingers; suddenly the Goblins jumped and had an axe to each of our heroes' throats.

"Then they die."

D looked at our heroes and Blade100, then back at Gor. "Very well. Seven heroes **might **be a challenged."

"D!" Dragon yelled in disbelief.

"Excellent! You are and your group will go and kill all seven of those heroes!" Gor cried with joy. "But just in case…."

Suddenly one of the warriors fired a dart, hitting Dragon in the arm. She let out a cry and held her arm.

"What did you do!?" Matt yelled.

"If our new Master tries to leave, she will die. Only I have the antidote!" Gor explained.

D stared at Dragon and walked to her. "Are you okay, Miss Dragon?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she answered rubbing her arm.

"Good! Now we'll bring to the site of the first hero. Tiny McSmallsmall!"

"What kind of name is Tiny Mcsmallsmall?" Jorie asked.

"The name of a Halfling," Gor answered.

Suddenly a bright light appeared, making a large hole.

"GO!"

Our heroes and Blade100 looked at the portal. It glowed with a blue light as they walked towards it.

"WAIT!" Blade100 yelled. "Torch, you go first! I don't want you to land on me!" he ordered, pushing her in first.

He then jumped in after, followed by the rest of the group.

One portal trip later

"AHHHH!"

Torch fell to the ground, landing on something soft, yet thin.

"Everyone okay?" Torch asked as the others came.

"NO!"

Torch looked down to see that she had landed on LBade100… again.

"How is that even possible!? YOU FELL FIRST!"

"Moving on!" Aqua yelled.

"HEY!"

"What's a Halfling?" Erin asked.

Blade100 got up and put his glasses on, and a book. "Halflings are given their name, due to the act that they are half the size of a normal human."

"Half the size?" Dark Wing repeated. "Then it should be easy!"

"That doesn't make it right!" Kris yelled, mad.

"She's right. We're killing a hero!" Erin yelled.

"We don't have a choice! If we don't Dragon dies!" Torch yelled.

"Then we leave now. Come," D ordered, and began walking.

Later

"Look! A town!" Crissy yelled.

"Who are you?! Are you Halfling?! If so stand still so I can shoot you!" a woman screamed.

"What's with them?" Missy asked.

"Not sure," Min-Min answered.

"We're not Halflings!" Torch screamed.

"Are you working for Tiny!?"

"Huh? NO!" Aqua yelled.

"Why are they afraid of Tiny and the Halflings?" Matt asked. "Hey! Isn't Tiny a hero!?"

"He was! But know all he cares about is food, food, food, and food!"

"Seems Tiny isn't as much of a hero as we thought," Jorie commented.

"Hey! We're here to get rid of Tiny! Where I he!?" Blade100 yelled.

"HA! You must want a death wish! Just go east and you'll find the village he lives in!" the woman yelled.

_Wait! _

"What the?! Did you guys hear that?" Ren asked.

Everyone nodded as they heard the voice again.

_It is I! GOR! There is another hero! An Elf called, Hunter! He is in the Blackwood forest! The only way to get there is to find the Lady of the Lake, so some of you must get her to give you the key to the forest!_

"Right. So we're splitting up then!" Dragon said. "Blade100, Matt, and Jorie go to the lake; we'll take care of Tiny!"

With the D team

The team walked down the path and saw a village far off. In it hundreds of Halflings were dancing, singing, and eating.

"HALT!" a guard yelled, and ran over.

Dark Wing looked down at the Halfling, and laughed. "Aw! Doesn't he look cute? What are you going to do to stop u-AHHHHHH!" Dark Wing screamed as the Halfling bit his hand.

"Why you little!" Dark Wing roared and chased after him around a corner.

"Honey?"

"Dad?"

"AHHH!" Dark Wing screamed, running back followed by dozens of Halflings.

"AHHH!"

"Get them!"

The group ran off followed by the dozens of Halflings.

"Didn't we come here to fight them?" Missy asked as they ran.

"Correction! D came here to fight them!" Erin yelled.

As they ran they somehow ended in the middle of the party, surrounded by Halflings.

"Who dares (munch) disturb my meal!?"

The group turned and looked in disgusted, there stood the world's largest Halfling. Hi body in a red king outfit, a gold crown on his messy orange hair, and his body like a giant ball, he was bigger than D due to his fat stomach.

"Oh my- That's gross!" Nova screamed.

"I think I'm going to barf," Sprx whispered.

"Right there with ya!" Nellie agreed.

"Ew! That's just not right!" Crissy commented.

"Tiny, I presume?" D asked, keeping a calm tone.

"Yeah! What of it?!"

"I am here to kill you."

"HA! I'd like to see you try! Musicians…uhh……MUSIC!" Tiny screamed.

All of a sudden a bunch of violinist started playing, letting a beautiful sound.

"Uh…. Antauri? What are you doing?" Kris asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Look down."

Antauri did and saw his feet dancing around to the music.

"Kris! You two!" Erin yelled, and saw Kris begin to dance to.

"AHHH! We're dancing…like…like… OLD PEOPLE!" Missy whined.

"Hahahaha!" Tiny laughed, but D remained still.

"It seems I am not so easily swayed, Mr. McSmallsmall."

"That's LORD!" Tiny screamed.

Tiny in a fit of raged put his hands to his hest and tucked his feet in. He then started to roll his way, straight at D.

"D! Look out!" Torch yelled, but D stood still.

As he rolled his way, D put one behind the other and jumped over Tiny, and the Halfling ran right into a tree. Or through it I should say.

"Grrrr… I'll eat you alive!"

Tiny rolled again towards D, as he took a fighting stance. Tiny rolled faster and faster, just as D knew he would.

D looked at the ground as it suddenly formed a ramp, sending Tiny flying up, D then charged up an energy blast and fired an it hit Tiny, burning him alive, and turning him into ash.

The Halflings gasped and let out a cry of screams, running off. Leaving the others to return to normal.

"That was fun!" Crissy said.

"Let's hope the others are okay," Nellie said.

At the Lake

"Where is she?" Matt asked.

_She will come…_

"Yeah right!" Jorie yelled.

It had been about an hour, and nothing was happening. Blade100 grabbed a rock and threw it into the lake and it bounced on the water, as it flew a sound was heard.

Out of the water came a beautiful redhead in a white dress as she-

POW!

_What happened?!_

"Let's just say…The lady is now unconscious, and is face down in the water," Jorie laughed.

Later

"Hey wake up!" Matt yelled as the lady awoke.

"W-who are you?"

"I'm Matt, that Jorie, and that's-,"

"HEY! You're the guy that hit me!"

"No I didn't! You fell when you came out of the lake!"

"Lake? What was I doing in a lake?"

"You're the Lady of the Lake!" Jorie yelled.

"Lady of the….YEAH RIGHT! I'm Minnie from the next village!" she cried standing up. "Idiot! I don't even know how to swim!" she yelled, running off.

_She's been there for the last hundred years… BLADE100 YOU IDIOT!_

"Uhh…. Hey look!" Blade100 said, seeing something shiny. "I found the keys!"

Later

"This forest is creepy!" Kris whispered.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Ren agreed.

"So what's the story on this Hunter guy?" Blade100 asked,

_Hunter is an Elf, who has became corrupted, much like Tiny. He has fallen asleep, and the forest has merged itself into his skin, causing his nightmares to come true. _

Dragon looked around and saw all the trees were black; a bright moon above them, the trees seemed to move towards them as they walked.

"Is that why this place is like this?"

_Yes, that I why._

"Do you hear…snoring?" Erin asked.

The group looked around as they tried to find where it came from.

"Leave…"

A branch moved down as a man in a ragged white cloak his eyes shut whispered, "Leave…" The branch went into the man's back as he stood their in the air, the branch holding him up.

"Hunter?"

"Leave…"

"I just like to say, I LOVE PLANTS AND ELVES!" Blade100 cried out.

D and the others glared at him, as he smiled.

"What?"

Suddenly the vines around them fell, snaking around their bodies like…well, snakes!

"AHH! Evil plant things of death!" Blade100 cried.

"D if your so powerful prove it!" Matt yelled, fighting off a vine.

D closed his eyes and put his hand near his mouth. He then blew out letting out a blast of fire, burning the plants.

"Wow….Just like from Naruto!" Blade100 said.

Hunter moved back, dodging the fire and opened his mouth. Suddenly a long branch came out of hi mouth, and slammed into D. The branch pinned D to another tree, but D still had some moves.

All of a sudden the tree D was pinned to begin burning, and the fire went on to the branch pinning D.

"Hurry up!" Aqua yelled.

Hunter moved back, and spit the large branch out of his mouth. Suddenly two trees fell down at D, falling right on top of him.

"D!" Dragon yelled.

D lifted both up and threw them at Hunter, who dodged both.

"AHH!"

Hunter's eyes went wide as a sword pierced his chest. D's blade was in his chest, D had token good aim while Hunter was distracted by the trees.

Hunter's body fell to the ground as the branch turned into ash, his body soon turning into ash as well. The trees all around our heroes and Blade100 turned brown and healthy, and vies turned into normal vines.

"Wow!" Crissy said.

"Agreed," Nellie added.

_Good, though I liked the forest in it's previous state more. The next one is Lord Tec, the Dwarf King; he is attending a wedding of another hero, Van the Paladin._

"Let's go!" Blade100 yelled.

Later

_These two have been corrupted as well, Tec by greed and Van by lust. They are nothing but maniacs and killers._

"So one guy likes gold and money, the other likes women?" Erin asked.

_Correct._

"Are all these guys corrupted?" Light Wing asked.

"As it would seem, yes," D answered.

They saw from atop of a hill, a large party, and even from far away, a large bright pile

made of pure gold.

"Wow!" Matt yelled.

"That's huge!" Kris commented.

"Come. We must hurry," D ordered, and was already on the way down.

Later

"So what's the plan?" Matt asked.

"Not sure, but we're going to need a good one," Dark Wing replied.

"If lust and greed drives them, then that shall be their downfall," D whispered, and explained his plan.

Later

"I hate this plan!" Blade and Liz whispered.

"Just go!" Missy ordered.

Liz walked out and walked into the wedding, and saw a man in glowing silver armor, blonde wavy hair, blue eyes, and a sword on his back.

Another man, amazingly short, with a large black beard, an eye patch on his right eye, a gold armor with a silver trim over his body, with a large and strange gun on his back.

"How could you!?" Liz yelled.

"What? Van asked.

"I can't believe you would marry another woman!" Liz cried out.

Another girl in a white wedding dress with red hair saw Liz then looked at Van. "Who is she, hun?"

"I'm his girlfriend!" Liz cried.

"What? But he's my fiancé!" she cried. "Right hun?"

Van though was to busy looking over Liz' body, her legs to her face, to her…other parts. ((I don't want to get into detail! Kids are reading this!))

The girl noticed his eyes are where they looked and cried out, "I can't believe you! This wedding is off!" she cried running off.

"What!? But honey!"

"The wedding is off? Then I demand my gold back!" Tec yelled.

"What!? You selfish pig!" Van yelled, drawing his sword.

Tec got his gun out and fired, but Van jumped out of the way.

"Warriors! TO ME!" Van yelled, and an army of people in red cloaks appeared, each holding a sword and shield.

"AHH! I will be back for my gold!" Tec yelled and ran off.

"HAHA! Now, young lady. It seems you owe me a night in bed, hmm?" Van asked Liz.

"How about you spend your time with him!?" Liz asked, pointing at D, who was walking out of a bush.

"And WHO are you!?" Van asked, pointing his sword at D.

"My name is of no importance. Just know I am here to kill you."

"You?! Please! That pig would have a better chance than you!" Van laughed. "Attack warriors!"

Blade quickly grabbed Liz as the hundreds of warriors charged like a train right at D.

"This is going to be EPIC!" Blade100 cried out.

D blocked a sword strike and pulled his blood, then spun, killing the warriors around him. He then slammed his blade into the ground, making a powerful shockwave, blasting dozens back into a trees.

D took a deep breath as he let out a breath of fire, killing more of the warriors, yet they continued to charge at D.

D jumped into the air an hovered in the sky. He then flew down, making another shockwave, blasting the warriors back.

"STOP!" Van yelled and the warriors stopped in their tracks. They then pulled back and made a perfect circle around D, as Van walked to him.

"You are strong; you should be honored falling to my blade!"

"Come."

Van charged forward and his blade met D's, the two fought going left and right dodging blows and making them. D showed no signs of stopping, but neither did Van. Finally Van's sword flew into D's cloak, going right into D's chest.

"HA!"

"D!" Dragon yelled.

D stood there, the blade in his chest as he fell to the ground. He touched the blade, and…..pulled it out?

"Nice try," D whispered, standing up, now holding two swords.

"NO! That's impossible! What are you!?"

D did not answered; he held the two blades in an X formation, Van's neck in the front like some scissors about to cut paper.

"Please! NO! Do-,"

Thump.

The warriors watched with wide eyes as they saw Van's headless body fall to the ground. They let a scream and ran off in fear of D, screaming and running wildly.

_That's four! Three left! HAHAHA! Excellent my lord!_

The team looked at D, wide eyes at his power.

"Where is the Dwarf?!" D asked.

Later

"Sir! Sir!" a Dwarf screamed.

Tec looked at him, a brow high. "What!?"

"A killer sir! He's unstoppable! No machine, no weapon, nothing we have hurts him! He's like a god!"

"Impossible! No man is invincible. He can die! Bring out the heavy weapons on him!"

"Yes sir!"

Outside D was walking right into Tec's castle, the team didn't even have to do anything as they watched D act like a knife, and the Dwarves who tried to stop him were the butter.

A Dwarf jumped and tried to get D with his axe, but D moved his hand the warrior's skin was ripped off, leaving his bones to fall to the ground. Another warrior aimed a catapult at D and fired the large flaming ball at him.

D looked at the fireball, as it stopped in mid-air. With a movement of his head the rock flew right back at the catapult, destroying it.

"I've never seen D act like this," Dragon whispered.

"He knows time is running out," Torch explained, looking at Dragon.

D grabbed a Dwarf's head and crushed it in his hand and the group took a step back.

"I've never seen D like this," Crissy whispered.

"Yeah….It's scary," Jorie said.

D broke open the doors to the throne room, two guards charged at D, axes high, but he grabbed both of their heads in his two hands and crushed them with ease.

"And you are?" Tec asked.

"I am no one. No one, but your killer!"

"So you say!" Tec yelled, pressing a button and suddenly his throne changed.

It grew wheels, and a large gun up front, with a small glass hole for him to see. His throne had become tank, a tank made to crush his enemies.

"Prepare to die!" Tec screamed, firing a missile.

"Duck!" Kris ordered, as everyone ducked down except for Blade100.

"Where?!"

"Get down, ya idiot!" Jorie ordered, pulling him down.

Tec pressed another button, making a fire shoot out at D, but he blocked it. The fire was in mid-air, and flew back at Tec, but had no effect.

D dodged another missile, making it destroy a pillar. Tec rode the tank forward, but D moved destroying another pillar. D kept dodging until only one pillar stood, and the ceiling shook.

"You lose."

"What?! I have the weapons! I have the money!" Tec screamed.

"But not the intelligence," D whispered, smashing the last pillar.

The ceiling shook and began to follow apart, as Tec screamed. D and the others luckily ran out. Tec was not as lucky, he was crushed by the rubble.

_That's four! Only three left! Two of them are always together, Zed the Knight and Copper_

"Come," D ordered, walking ahead.

Our heroes and Blade100 followed, suddenly Dragon fell down to the ground.

"AHHH!"

"Dragon!?" Matt yelled.

"What's wrong?" Crissy asked.

_The poison… I advise you hurry._

Later

Our heroes walked into the village, poor people looked at them as one ran forward.

"Money? Please?" he begged.

Blade100 reached into his pocket, but Torch stopped him and the group marched on.

"So what's the story of these two?" Sprx asked.

_Zed is Knight as you can tell by his name, but be careful… He's very big, and easily angered. _

"And Copper?" Erin asked.

_A thief, she seems envious of all. Thus why she steals._

D looked as Missy and Jorie helped Dragon up, and helped her walk.

"Come!" D ordered. "I believe that is Copper's castle!"

Later

D broke the door open and saw a number of people in various colored cloaks.

A huge man walked forward, his armor black, eyes red, his helmet having two horns added, on his belt was a mace, and spikes all over his armor.

Another was a girl with red hair in a ponytail, she was in a dark green outfit, a eye patch on her right eye, her pants bright red, her top a sort of kimono, and two swords on her back.

"So… you are the one killing the others?" Copper asked, walking forward.

D stayed silent.

"Silent are we?" she asked, walking forward and putting one arm around D's neck. "I know your type. Think they're tough, strong, but in the end you're a weak little girl."

D finally looked at Copper eye to eye, they stared at one another, until suddenly D grabbed Copper's hand.

"And I know your type. Over-confident, thinking their actions will go unpunished, you steal everything from men. Their life, money, their dignity, everything. I am different

"ACK!"

Copper eyes went wide, D's hand went through her body. Her blood dripping to the ground. D moved his hand out as Copper's dead corpse fell to the ground.

"COPPER!" Zed screamed.

The warriors of Copper charged over at our heroes an Blade100 as they took a fighting stance. D charged at Zed as the others dealt with the warriors.

Matt jumped kick one to reveal it was a girl, Dark Wing punched another revealing another girl.

"They're all girls!" Ren realized.

"We can't hit girls!" Matt yelled.

"You're right!" Blade100 said. "Only a sick, twisted man would hurt a lady… JUDO CHOP!"

Suddenly Blade100 punched a girl, he the grabbed her arm and threw her out the window.

"Hey, I'm already a bad person!" Blade100 said.

D dodged Zed's mace again as he rolled out of the way. Zed stomped the ground, making the whole place shake, and D to become off balance. Taking his chance Zed slammed his mace into D, pinning him to the wall.

"D! We have to help him!" Aqua yelled, shooting one of the bad girls.

"Let's try to save ourselves first!" Jorie yelled, kicking another.

D tried to push the mace back, but Zed kept it down.

"I'll crush you! I loved her! Now you die!" Zed yelled.

Zed pulled his mace back for another swing, but D jumped over it causing a hole to be made. With a powerful tackle D set them both down to ground level.

The two landed with a loud crash, making a large hole. Zed had tooken most of the fall, yet he began to move again.

"I'll kill you. Smash you. Kill……YOU!" he yelled.

Looked down at him and moved face to face.

"No. You won't."

D then pulled back his fist and crushed Zed's head with a mighty punch.

The others ran down, having defeated Copper's army.

_I'm bringing you back to the tower Master. There is something you must see…_

Later

The group appeared back in the tower, as the Goblins cheer.

"All hail the Great Master!"

D walked forward, but stopped. Two Goblins shad stopped him.

"What? You thought we meant you?" Gor asked, walking over. "NO! WE mean the original Master!"

All of a sudden an old man in a dark blue cloak floated over.

"I am the final hero, I am the original Overlord! The heroes thought they killed me, but I merely tricked them! After inserting my soul into the leader of those heroes, and casting the fool's soul to Hell, I took full control of his body!" the wizard explained. "After it was easy changing each hero into corrupted villains! Though I never would of thought they would be killed so easily, by…. A stranger."

"The cure. For Miss Dragon," D ordered, looking as Dragon was barely able to stand.

"Ah, of course. I find the best antidote is always…DEATH!" he cried out shooting a blast of energy at Dragon, killing her.

"NO!"

"DRAGON!" Matt cried, but it was too late.

The blast blew a hole in Dragon, killing her. The Wizard laughed and floated off, as the Goblins surrounded them.

"No…" Matt cried.

"I don't believe it," Missy cried.

D let out a growl, and tightened his fist.

"I will crush him," D whispered, grabbing his cloak and tearing it off.

D's skin was red, his eyes yellow with red slits as pupils, two small black horns on his head pointing up, and black spiked armor covering his body. A sword was strapped to his back as he ran off, plowing his way through the Goblins.

"What now?" Crissy cried, looking at Dragon's corpse.

"We fight," Blade100 whispered, reaching into his pocket to reveal a Desert Eagle.

With D

D tore through the Goblins, killing them in terrible, horrific ways. He ran after the wizard, anger in his heart. Finally he ran into the throne room, a single stone chair in the room, and torches all over the wall in a single straight line. The wizard sat on the throne smiling, as D glared.

"What is your name?" D asked.

"You may call me…. Overlord," he introduced.

"Come Overlord. Time for revenge," D whispered, drawing his sword.

Overlord fired a blast of fire at D, but he blocked the blast with hi sword. D fired an energy blast at Overlord, who flew to the side. Overlord fired a stream of electricity, but D blew a blast of fire countering it.

D charged forward, his sword out, at Overlord. Overlord glowed with magic as he charged at D as well.

It was like a train wreck. The slam shook the whole planet, and almost destroyed the tower.

D fell to the ground as Overlord flew in the air.

"It is over! You LOSE!" Overlord screamed, and put his hands together.

From his hands came a large ball, twice the size of D, of pure magical energy and threw it at D. D put his hands up to grab it and did his best to hold it back. The ball pushed D out of the tower and burned his hands.

"I will not be denied, MY REVENGE!" D yelled as his hands glowed red.

"DEVIL'S FIST!" D screamed, as a red blast of black magic and darkness blew out of his hand and tearing the ball apart.

"Impossible!" Overlord cried getting hit by the blast and being sent down to the ground hard.

"W-what are you?" Overlord whispered, looking at the ground as D flew over.

"I am God. I am the Devil. I am Iblis. I am Lucifer. I am Satan. I am the beginning. I am the end. I am everlasting," D whispered, grabbing the Overlord's neck.

"Have mercy!"

"God shows no mercy to sinners."

Later

Dragon shook awake and saw a bright light, but something held her.

_It is not yet your time. You're destiny is not yet fulfilled._

Dragon awoke to feeling something cold. Her eyes opened to see black armor and saw D's real face.

"AHHH! Who are you?!" she yelled, fighting out of his grip.

"Calm yourself Miss Dragon. I would not want to damage a beautiful flower such as you."

Dragon stopped fighting as she realized who he was. "D?"

"Yep! That's him!" Aqua said, walking over.

"Is…that what you really look like?" Dragon asked.

Dragon's hand touched D's red skinned face, and looked at his black horns, and his yellow eyes and red slits.

"It is."

Dragon looked around to see they were home in front of the mansion.

"We're-,"

"Home? Yes. D was able to get us back," Gibson said.

"That was quite a ride," Jorie commented.

"Yeah… Anyone in the mood for a vacation?" Crissy asked.

"ME!" Kris yelled.

D put Dragon down and looked at the others, he was about to make his cloak appear, but decided against it.

"Come. Let us go eat."

End of Chapter

A/N End of Chapter! WOOOO! That took a while and all in one day! YEAH! ALRIGHT! R n R! YEAH!


	5. ZOMCOM

A/N Hi gang! WHAT'S UP!? You miss me? Of course you did! Things are fine with me. Also I learned I'm allergic to spider bites….I learned it the hard way. So moving on I just like to say in this chapter is the beginning of a series of special adventures. A new Saga. The Inside comes out. Also I made this a bit before I worked on the D's hood thing and the Seven Sins, so watch out for mistakes! R n R!

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER MAY SEEM A LITTLE T RATED!**

ZOMCOM

"Scientists say that this medicine will allow wounds to heal, help cripple, and cure any disea-."

"I'm here with Professor Henderson. Prof. Henderson, do you really think you can cure cancer, the West Nile Virus, and all other known diseases?"

"Yes, with this single cure, humanity will take a great step towards evolution."

It all seemed so simple back then. Looking back, things always do.

At the Mansion two days ago

"Can you guys believe this?" Dark Wing asked, watching TV.

"What is it, hun?" Light Wing asked, walking over.

"It says they just came up with a cure for every disease!"

"All of them?" Nellie asked, walking over.

"That what they said,"

"That's great," Torch said, walking over.

D though was less happy. "Mortal kind should be careful not to go beyond their reach,"

"You really know how to brighten the mood, you know that?" Matt commented.

"Stop fighting, this could really help the world!" Torch argued.

"Torch is right! Millions of lives could be saved," Erin agreed.

"You do not understand humanity as I do,"

That Night

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

"Ugh, what is that?" Matt groaned.

"What's what?" Kris asked.

"That tapping!"

"Don't know. Go look," Missy suggested.

"….."

"You want us to go with you?" Min-Min asked.

"…Kinda,"

A sigh was heard as Ren, Matt, and the others stood. "Let's go," Ren said.

Downstairs

"See anything?" Missy asked.

"Yeah. Nothing!" Dark Wing said.

Suddenly Missy ran into a wall, she fell to the ground. She the looked up to see her sisters and the gang.

"You okay, sis?" Nellie asked.

"Fine."

"What are you guys doing awake?" Dark Wing asked.

"Same as you, I'm betting," Sprx said.

"Tapping?" Matt asked.

"Yeah."

Suddenly the sound of a window shattering was heard, and everyone's head turned to it.

"What was that?" Kris asked.

"Sounded like a window breaking," Aqua answered.

"Someone go check it out," Blade100 advised.

The group looked at one another, and then at Blade100. They then all got behind him, scared.

"Good luck!" Jorie yelled, and kicked him to the window.

As Blade100 fell face first in front of the window, he could hear footsteps coming from outside. He looked up and through the window, to see a man in ragged cloths outside. The man slowly walked towards Blade1000, as a faint moan was heard.

"Uh, buddy? You okay?"

No answer, just a moan.

"Buddy?" Blade100 called out again, and jumped through the window.

No answer, just a moan.

"Hey, bud-."

The man charged forward and grabbed Blade100 by the shoulders, now giving the author a chance to see his face.

His skin dead and pale, eyes pure white, cloths ragged and torn, and blood stains over his mouth. He grabbed Blade100 with amazing strength and tried to bite the boy's neck.

"Get the heck off!"

Blade100 grabbed the man's shoulder with his hands, and used his feet to jump off of the crazed man. Blade100 did a backflip and the man fell to the ground, but quickly got back up. The man charged forward until a blast of fire shot him back.

"You okay?" Dark Wing asked, as he and the others walked over.

"TOOK YA LONG ENOUGH!"

"Uh guys?" Crissy whispered.

"Who was that?" Nellie asked.

"Guys?"

"Not sure, but he didn't look human," Kris commented.

"Guys."

"Odd, very odd. I should go run some tests," Gibson said.

"GUYS!"

"What!?" Sprx asked, and Crissy pointed at a large group of people like the man. Plus the man was up again, though still on fire.

"Quickly to the Super Robot!" Chiro ordered, but Otto pulled on his shirt.

"We can't! It's too badly injured from the fight earlier!"

"Plan B?" Matt asked.

"RUN!" Blade ordered, and the group ran off the creatures behind them.

The creatures crowded them, but they managed to fight their way through. As they ran they saw the police van from chapter 11 of Step to the Beat.

"Isn't that the cop van?" Erin asked.

"Stop breaking the fourth wall and come on!" Blade100 jumping into the car.

"I'll drive!" Jorie and Matt yelled.

"Silence!" D ordered, and threw them into the back, while Blade100 and Torch got up front, Blade100 driving.

"Hang on!"

The car rocketed forward, charging through men and women.

"What is going on?" Liz asked.

"Not sure, but it's weird!" Missy cried, looking back at the crowd of people.

"Guys. We have another problem," Blade100 whispered.

"What?" Ren asked.

The author just pointed at the gas meter and the arrow was pointing at the E.

"Well maybe E means extra fuel?" Erin said.

…..

"Please tell me it means extra fuel!"

"It means empty!" Sprx cried out.

"Didn't anyone bother to CHECK the fuel!?" Torch asked.

There was a silent moment and everyone looked at one another.

…

…

…

…

Sigh

As the van came to stop the group ran out and saw a huge four stories tall not too far.

"Convenient," Nellie commented.

"SHUT UP AND COME ON!" Aqua ordered, and the group ran towards it.

The doors of the mall were already torn open, but the group just kept running followed by dozens of people.

The people down the hallway, and went straight pass a cloths store. Suddenly the dummies within the store moved to reveal they were our heroes….and Blade100.

"What is going on!?" Nova asked.

"Not sure, but you can bet it's not good," Dark Wing answered.

The sound of footsteps was heard again, and everyone turned to see an old couple.

"This ain't a time to be talking kids! Not with all these zombies around!" the man yelled.

"Zombies?!" Light Wing yelled.

"You got any other words to call them? They're hard to kill and eat flesh!" the woman said.

"Zombies?" Matt asked, looking at Blade100.

"Dude, I'm as surprise as you! I really don't know what's going on!"

"….Blade100, are you telling the truth?" Torch asked.

Now Torch was Blade100's friend from the real world, and a close one at that. There were few times he lied to her.

"Torch, I didn't do any of this! This isn't my story anymore," Blade100 explained. "This is our lives."

"So you can't stop this?" Erin asked.

"No! I don't know what's happening!"

"What you kids talking bout!?" the man yelled.

Before they could answerer the sound of shuffling was heard. They turned to see a zombie behind them. Her eyes white and fresh blood on her mouth.

She ran forward and grabbed the man and bit into his neck. The team ran forward and fought to pry the girl off, but she stronger than they thought. Finally they pulled her off and threw her behind them.

"How do we kill these things?!" Aqua asked.

"Aim for the head," Blade ordered, causing everyone to stare at him. "It works in the movies!"

Missy charged her laser guns and fired, blowing the zombie's head clean off. The body stood for a second and soon fell to the ground, now fully dead.

"Murray?! Murray, baby!?" the old woman cried holding her husband. Tears fell down her eyes as she held her husband.

All of a sudden he got back up again, but something was wrong. His eyes had fade white, his skin paled, and his hands around his wife's throat.

"AHHH! MURRY!?!"

Murray bit down on his wife's neck and begin eating, the gang's eyes widened, but Missy was able to aim and fire, killing him with a laser headshot.

"Murray…?" the old lady whispered, looking at her husband's corpse.

"It seems these zombie like creatures are able to infect another by their bite," explained.

"Which must mean…" Gibson couldn't say anything as he and the others looked at the woman.

"… Let's get out o here," Blade100 whispered, and began walking out with the others. As they walked D stopped and looked at the woman. He then moved his hand and suddenly a fireball flew and hit the woman, turning her to ash.

Later

"Do we have a plan?" Erin asked.

"Yeah! Survive!" Jorie answered.

"Other than that?"

"Find out where these things came from!" Blade100 yelled.

The team walked around the mall as they could hear the occasional moan, but it stopped before they try to find it. Finally they came to some stairs and looked at each other.

"We should split up," D said.

"What?!" Aqua cried.

"Are you nuts?!" Matt asked. "If you hadn't noticed we have zombies all over the place!"

"D is right, we will cover more ground in two groups," Antauri said.

The group nodded and half walked upstairs and the other stayed downstairs. Blade, Matt, Liz, Dragon, Light Wing, D, Nova, Jinmay, Nova, Sprx, Torch, Blade100, Erin, and Dark Wing went upstairs as the others went downstairs.

"I don't like this," Liz whispered.

"Me neither, I'm worried about Min-Min," Light Wing whispered.

"It's been a few minutes, they're fine," Blade100 said.

"AHHHH!"

"I could feel that happening, right after I said that."

The group ran off to see the group cornered to a wall by not dozens, hundreds, more like THOUSANDS of zombies. The Hyper Force members and the others did their best to hold them off, but they were losing.

"We have to help them!" Chiro yelled.

"Be right back! Hold them off!" Blade100 yelled running off.

"Where is he going!?!" Dark Wing yelled.

"Forget! Now fire!" Sprx yelled, shooting an electric blast at of the zombies.

"DAD?!" Min-Min yelled.

"Hurry up!" Jorie yelled, jump kicking a zombie's head off.

"We're working on it!" Erin yelled.

Min-Min pulled her hands back as the zombies came closer, she was about to fire a blast of flames, but Missy stopped her.

"Fire doesn't work on zombies!"

"How do you know that?" Kris asked.

"Movies."

"Look what I found!" Blade100 yelled, running over carrying a ladder. He then moved it downstairs making it hit a few zombies. He let go and it fell to the ground as he held the top.

"Come on!" Chiro yelled.

Our heroes on the lower levels ran to the ladder as the zombies chased after. Otto and Gibson helped Aqua and Nellie up and Missy and Kris ran up after. Soon, as Jorie ran up, only Ren and Min-Min were at the bottom, the zombies closing in on them.

"Let's go!" Ren yelled.

"You go first!" Min-Min ordered, punching a zombie back.

"But-"

"NOW!"

Ren reluctantly climbed up as Min-Min fought the army alone, green blood all over her. Min-Min made a move for the ladder, but one of the zombies grabbed her arm and tried biting down on it. Min-Min kicked that one back, but two more grabbed her and tried biting her again.

"NO!" Dark Wing and Light Wing yelled.

"I hate my life!" Blade100 yelled, jumping down to the large zombie army.

"What are you doing?!" Torch yelled.

"Being a hero!"

Blade100 jumped down and landed right on one of the zombies that grabbed Min-Min. He grabbed his head and ripped it off, throwing it at the wall, making a splat on the wall.

With one arm freed Min-Min punched the other zombie and made a run for the ladder as Blade100 held the zombies back.

Min-Min ran up the ladder, and into her parents' arms. Blade100 grabbed the ladder, but the zombies grabbed his trenchcoat, and pulled him down. The ladder fell to the ground as Blade100 fell into the zombies' arms, screaming.

"Blade100!?" Crissy yelled, but the others held her back.

"We have no choice! We have to go!" Chiro yelled, and our heroes ran off.

They ran and ran, until they couldn't hear the zombies' moan, or Blade100's screams. They stopped and looked behind them, taking deep breathes.

"Blade100….He's dead," Liz whispered.

"Wait! Blade100's an Author God, he's fine," Jorie yelled.

"You heard what he said; he doesn't have his powers anymore!" Kris argued.

"We don't have time to argue, we need to keep going!" Dragon ordered, and the group kept walking.

The group found some doors and opened them.

"No way…" Chiro whispered.

"I knew it was going to end this way!" Matt yelled slapping his forehead as millions of zombies surrounded them.

The End?

Blade: Right, since Blade100's not here, I might as well do it. R n R if you can, and oh one more thing….HELP!

Liz: There are millions of them!


	6. Secrets are Born!

Blade: Uh… Hi everyone. Since Blade100 is dead, we we've been trying to do what we can…

(Liz is painting the walls)

Blade: Liz?

Liz: What?

Blade: Nevermind. Let's begin with the story everyone, R n R.

Secrets are Born!

The army of undead came closer as our heroes stepped back. The previous zombies were done with their Blade100 meal and were closing in from behind.

"D!" Dragon begged. "Help?!"

"I apologize, Miss Dragon, but my recent confrontation with the previous villains has left my body very weakened," D answered, oddly calm.

"…What does THAT MEAN!?!" Aqua asked.

"It means he's weakened from fighting those seven bad guys!" Blade explained, firing an energy ball at a nearby zombie.

"So this is how we die?!" Matt asked.

"I CAN SEE THE LIGHT!" Crissy yelled.

"Me two!" Missy agreed.

"I see… two lights?" Jorie asked, seeing two lights appear from behind the zombie horde.

HONK!

The loud car noise made the zombies' heads turn, and their bodies fly as a black van speeded through them. The door stopped and made a harsh brake and right turn, making the back aim at our heroes. The doors opened to reveal a man in the driver's seat. The group only saw the back of his head as they heard his voice.

"Get in!"

"Who are you?!" Matt asked.

"Get in now or else the zombies will be having a good meal!"

The group had no choice, but to run inside the van as the zombies neared. The man at the wheel put the pedal to the medal and charged through the horde again as Dark Wing closed the doors.

The car drove at high speeds, but finally came to a stop. No zombies were insight and the driver looked at our heroes.

"Who are you?" Kris asked.

"Usually when you ask who someone is, you introduce yourself."

The group looked at him and one by one, they introduced one another. The man stood from the seat and the group looked at him.

"Axel. My name is Axel."

Axel wore a combat jacket with dark black and white camouflage his pants had a similar style, his body in their mid twenties. A black goatee on his face, his hair black, which barely covered his forehead, his eyes a dark brown. On his hip were two Desert Eagles, though with strange paintings of black Angel Wings on them.

"Why did you save us?" Dragon asked.

"Would you have preferred I'd leave you behind?" Axel asked.

The group didn't answer that, instead Dark Wing asked a question.

"Have you seen a tall teenage kid? Black hair, mop top, black trenchcoat?"

"No, sorry."

"That's just our luck…" Torch whispered.

Suddenly there was a tapping at the backdoor. The door was suddenly forced open and a can was thrown in.

"Huh What's that?" Crissy asked.

Suddenly a gas came out of the can, the gas made everyone feel tired.

"Knockout gas!" Axel yelled, but it was too late, everyone was unconscious, except Blade.

"Guys! Wake-"

POW!

Later

"Torch, Torch!"

"Is she okay?"

"You didn't ask if you we were okay!"

"Is she or isn't she?!"

Torch slowly awoke as the voices continued. She tried to move, but her hands and legs were tied up, and she was lying on the ground. She looked at the others, everyone in a similar form.

Everyone's weapons were on a nearby box, though not near enough.

"Are you okay?" Axel asked.

"Yeah, don't worry. What happened?"

"Listen," Kris ordered as Torch saw a large crowd of people talking.

"Listen to the good book!" an old lady yelled. "It calls to us! It talks with the Lord's voice! HE CALLS FOR BLOOD! These monsters shall not hurt us if we sacrifice blood!"

"They're going to kill us!?" Torch asked.

"No. Sacrifice us," Jorie answered.

Torch quickly moved her as far back as they could go to grab a small dagger in her pocket, but the bonds held her back. Suddenly Torch felt a hand near her pocket. She looked up to see Axel, trying to grab her dagger.

"Watch where you put those hands," she ordered.

Axel finally grabbed the dagger and cut Torch free, then himself, soon the two of them begun cutting the others free.

"Make it look like you're still tied up," Light Wing ordered.

"They're coming closer…" Nellie whispered.

"Wait…"

"Now?" Erin asked.

"Wait…"

"Mom…" Min-Min whispered.

"NOW!"

The team jumped up and Axel grabbed the box that had their weapons on top. He threw it to the others and they all went into a fighting stance.

"Anybody moves, I shoot!" Axel yelled, aiming his guns at them.

The old lady from earlier walked forward. She glared at all of them and Axel walked to her.

"Let us leave and no one will get hurt."

"…By the end of this day," the old lady began. "You will be on your knees, bowing to me."

BANG!

The old lady's body fell to the ground and the crowd backed up. Our heroes looked at Axel as he put his guns away.

Seeing no more challengers Axel began walking to the door, with the others behind him.

"I don't trust this guy," Dark Wing whispered.

"Me neither," Matt agreed.

"Maybe we can leave now?" Erin whispered.

"Excuse me!"

The team and Axel turned to see an old man in a bloody lab coat walk over. His head was mostly bald and his face wrinkled.

"Tell me, do you know WHERE these… Zombies came from?"

"No… Wait, do you?" Dragon asked, taking a step forward.

"Perhaps…" the man laughed.

Axel jumped forward and tackled the man to the wall, one gun aimed at his head. The others quickly activated their powers and aimed at Axel as the others aimed their weapons.

"Do you?!"

"Axel, put him down!" Torch ordered.

Axel's answer was by using his other hand to aim his other gun at Torch's head, causing the team to get ready to fire, attack, or do whatever they do.

"Well?" Axel whispered.

"…The Henderson Building!" he cried. "THEY MADE IT! A VIRUS! A way to heal all wounds, it didn't work. Instead it made these zombies. The creatures now only have basic abilities, and one of them is to eat! Go to the Sub-Levels! To get there go to the elevator and press 512!"

Axel dropped the man, who held his old heart, gasping. Axel grinned and turned around to receive a bunch of glares.

"What?"

"That was stupid, reckless, and cruel!" Dragon yelled, walking forward.

"I wasn't going to kill him!"

"How can we believe you!?" Aqua yelled.

"I wouldn't have…" Axel's face then relaxed. "Trust me."

"Never aim a gun at me," Torch whispered so only the two of them heard, walking forward.

Axel looked at her and was about to talk, but stopped. He said nothing, and looked at the ground.

"You'll need my help to get into the Henderson Building," he whispered.

"Why?" Erin asked.

"You'll need all the help you can get."

"…He's right," Chiro said. "Let's go."

Later

"Why are we here?" Matt asked as Axel walked into a shop.

"I need somethings."

Axel walked into the shop, ten minutes later he came out. Eyes widened and jaws dropped as Axel walked out.

Two rifles, with grenade launcher and pistol handle attachment on them, were strapped to his back, two long straps with grenades and special ammo on them, along with his normal Desert Eagles on his hip.

"You look like you're going to war!" Missy commented.

"I know."

"I hope we don't need them," Erin commented.

"Probably will," Jorie groaned.

Later

"Is that it?" Matt asked.

"It has a giant H on it…Could be," Dragon joked.

"You know your sarcasm hurts sometimes!"

"Focus," D ordered as the car stopped and the team walked out.

"Ready?" Kris asked.

"No," Missy whispered.

"Too bad. Let's roll!" Axel yelled, walking ahead.

They pushed the doors open and were met with silence. Very creepy silence. Axel slowly walked forward, and pressed in the code.

All of a sudden the elevator opened and the group walked in.

"Now what?" Dark Wing asked.

They then plummeted straight down.

"YOU HAD TO AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASK!" Dragon yelled.

As the elevator finally came to a stop our heroes shook their heads. The doors opened to reveal a lobby covered with blood stains.

"Get ready for anything team…" Chiro whispered.

"Like a giant monster with green skin?" Jorie asked.

"Yes exactly… Wait what?"

"That."

The group turned to see what Jorie was talking about and saw a scary sight. The creature had one very big right arm with five green fingers, the other hand was as big as a normal man's fingers, and the legs were like a wolf's with only three toes each. The creature's head was as big as Blade, with sharp small teeth, yet the creature's head was flat, like a pancake.

"WHAT IS THAT!?!" Torch yelled.

"One ugly mother-"

"ROAR!"

The monster swatted Axel aside and then Matt as it charged forward.

"Hyper Force, ATTACK!" Chiro ordered and our heroes attacked the large monster.

The monster swatted his/her hand hitting them aside.

"RUN!" Kris yelled.

"I don't run!" Jorie yelled.

"Retreat!" Axel yelled, running backwards, firing at the monster.

"… I can live with that."

Later

"What…What was that?!" Missy yelled.

"Henderson."

"What?"

"Come here," Axel ordered, taking a seat in front of a computer.

"Where are we anyways?" Matt asked.

"Security room, look at that camera," Axel ordered, pointing at a screen.

There was a recording with a man with long white hair. H had a white lab coat and his face was wrinkled.

"Too long has man seen me as a freak, an outcast! Now I have a weapon that can gift me eternal life!" he yelled, getting a needle with a green liquid out. "FOREVER LIFE!" he yelled injecting himself.

"So that thing was the Professor?" Dragon asked.

"He used an early version of the virus on himself," Kris realized.

"He mutated himself," D whispered. "Into an abomination."

"No. Into a GOD!"

Everyone turned as Henderson roared at them, nearly sending them off their feet.

"RUN!" Axel ordered, firing at Henderson, but making little effect.

"I have an idea! I saw something that can help us down the hall!" Min-Min yelled.

The group followed her and ran into a room, with Henderson quickly behind them. The room they ran in had many tanks with signs saying, 'flammable'.

"Min-Min…" Dark Wing said.

"You guys can leave while I set all of these tanks on fire and kill Henderson.

"No, you won't," Axel said. "I will."

"What?" Kris asked.

"You guy make a run for it back to ground level. I'll light the place up."

"Why should we let you get killed!?" Torch asked.

Axel said nothing, but gave Torch a strong punch in the gut, knocking her out.

"GO!"

The team had no choice. Everyone ran out and as the others made for the elevator, Axel attracted Henderson.

"HEY! LIZARD FACE! COME GET ME!"

Henderson ran after Axel and tackled him. Axel fell to the ground as Henderson raised his one big hand and prepared to bring it down. Axel reached for his Desert Eagle and aimed at a tank.

"Nighty night, you bit-"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Later

"Axel!?" Aqua yelled as our heroes explored the ruins of the sub-levels.

The place was mostly destroyed with rubble and broke lights all over the place.

"I can't believe he hit me!" Torch yelled.

"The guy sacrificed himself to save us and you're mad at him?" Light Wing asked.

"Liz, Blade, and Torch. You **do **know how to get in trouble, don't you?"

Our heroes turned to see two men in black suits. One was taller and older, in his late thirties. He had a bald head with a black goatee and mustache. His body was a strong build and he had black leather gloves, along with black sunglasses. His skin a dark tone, but not too dark.

The other was younger, in his mid twenties, with a slimmer build. His head had some hair on it, unlike his partner. He had no gloves on and no sunglasses, with light brown eyes. His skin was dark, so he was an African-American.

"Theta. Beta," Blade whispered.

"Who?" Erin asked.

"HCA. High Command Agency," the older one, Theta said.

"In other words the Men in Black," Beta joked.

"Men in Black?" Crissy asked.

"The things you saw never happened. Henderson died in his lab, the virus came from another lab of another corporation," Theta said, walking forward, his face expressionless and his voice emotionless.

"What?!" Matt yelled. "You're going to cover this up!?"

"We have to keep things like this a secret. It's our job," Beta said.

"The public has a right to know!" Ren yelled.

"The public's too fragile to know. If the public knew every little detail in the world, then they would be afraid to walk outside, afraid to breathe, afraid to talk. We can't let that happen," Theta said.

"It's for the best of the world," Beta added.

Matt could not take anymore and charged at them. Theta's eyes seemed to focus, and he ducked down and gave Matt a strong uppercut, sending him up, then down.

"I'm sorry Matt. They've been genetically mutated. They're stronger than a normal person," Liz said, running to him and helping him up.

"Hurt him again and**you'll** be the one of the ground!" Dragon warned.

"We know all about you, Dragon. You're parents' murder, you're DNA mutation. Perhaps one day we'll tell you. Until then good bye, and one more thing… Shhhh," Theta explained as he and Beta walked off.

"What a bunch of jerks," Axel said.

Everyone turned around to see Axel sitting on some rubble, his clothes burned, but he was alive. Next to him lied the corpse of Henderson.

"You're alive!" Nellie yelled.

"Ye- OW!" Axel yelled as Torch punched him.

"That's for hitting me!"

"Guess I deserve that," Axel said, standing up. "Well see ya."

"That's it?" Kris asked.

"What do you want? A song? Maybe we'll meet again. Who knows?" Axel asked, walking to the door.

Later, at the Mansion

"If he was alive he'd be here by know," Jorie said.

"Then he really is…?" Crissy whispered. "Dead?"

"As it would seem, Miss Crissy," D responded.

Knock. Knock.

"Who is it?" Torch asked, walking to the door and opening it.

"Dead guy. At your service!" Blade100 yelled, hugging Torch.

POW! POW! POW!

"The first punch was for touching me. The second was making me worry about you."

"The third?" Blade100 asked.

"To show I care," Torch said, putting her hand on Blade100's head as he lied on the ground.

That Night

A shadow moved through the door and down the hall of the top of a Henderson Building. It ran into a room as a security guard walked out.

The shadow grabbed looked at a number of bottles and picked one up. It looked at the red liquid in it and grinned.

"Hey! You're not allowed here!"

The shadow turned to see another security guard, holding a gun.

"No, I'm not," a voice whispered. "But you are," it added, drinking the bottle.

Gunshots were heard from the room as the previous guard ran in.

"What's going on?!" he yelled.

"Nothing! Nothing! Just a rat," the first guard said, coming into view.

"You shot a rat?"

"It scared me!"

"Sigh. Well come on. Our shifts over," he said and walked out.

The two walked out and waved good-bye to one another. The first guard looked car door mirror as his clothes and body changed.

He shrunk an inch or two and a hood appeared over his face. His clothes became a white vest with a hood, with long black sleeves. His pants became black and turned into jeans.

"I could get used to this…" the shadow whispered.

A/N What's going on!?! Who is Axel!?! Who's the Shadow guy!?! What happened to Blade100?!!? And what is next for our heroes!?! Find out in the next chapter of An Author's Journey! R N R!

PM your ideas!


	7. Alien Vs Predator Vs Everybody Else

A/N Today is officially, AVP DAY! ALIEN VS PREDATOR! YAY…! So what's up? Also if you're wondering what the Alien or Predator looks like, just look at the internet pictures, or wikipedia! Okay? R n R! Also I'd like to thank thehunted.tk, a website where I got my Predator info.

Don't own anyone, but our shadow man, Axel, Blade, D, Liz, and me. Have fun

**Yeah, a little T rated… again… What…?**

Alien Vs Predator Vs Everybody Else

"Bored?" Dragon asked.

"Yes… Yes I am," Blade100 groaned.

"…"

"…"

"GIBSON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the two yelled, breaking open Gibson's door.

"Sigh… Why do I bother with a door…? Yes Dragon? Blade100?"

"We're bored!"

Gibson though just ignored them… That is until it happened.

Knock. Knock

"I'll get it!" Crissy yelled.

Crissy ran to the doors, and went pale.

"Hello Crissy, may we come in Miss?" Theta asked.

"Hiya! Missed us?" Beta asked.

"Like we missed a Formless," Chiro said.

"What do you guys want?" Matt asked.

"May we come in?" Theta asked again.

"Come in," D said.

"What?" Jorie asked.

"I will be able to deal with them, if need be."

Theta walked in, Beta behind him. Everyone came into the living room, Beta and Theta sitting in one couch while everyone stood somewhere else, sat down on another couch, or hovered in some cases.

"So, what do you request?" Antauri asked.

"Your help," Theta said.

"… HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Aqua laughed. "Hahahaha! Oh good one!"

"Uh… Theta never kids, last time I made a joke he tried to shoot me!" Beta said.

"I'm serious."

"Why would you want our help?" Dark Wing asked.

"More importantly why should we help you?" Jorie asked.

"It has too do with alien life."

"So?" Erin asked.

"The Hyper Force may have information that may assist us greatly, plus it has to do with the Henderson Building."

"What? But that place was blown up!" Sprx yelled.

"Only the bottom, up was all good," Beta said.

"So what? Henderson was working on other monsters?" Torch asked.

"Yes, alien monsters. Internecivus raptus, murderous thief, or Xenomorph."

Later

Thou against most of their wishes, our heroes agreed to help Theta and Beta. The group soon found themselves in a military van with Theta in the driver seat, Beta next to him in the shotgun, and about ten other Marines sitting with our heroes with another van with Marine behind them.

"So…has anybody seen a good movie lately?" Beta asked.

Everyone then glared at Beta, except Blade100, who smiled.

"Atleast it's not me! OW!" Blade100 yelled, after Torch hit him and Dragon elbowed him in the chest. "I had to sit next the two meanest members of our team. OW!"

"Here's the plan. Two teams, one will go investigate the building, the other will go investigate a ship we found, landing nearby. Gibson, D, that will be your team, along with a few Marines. After that come and rendezvous. Understood?" Theta asked.

"Understood," D said.

"Five bucks says it ends badly," Missy groaned.

"I'm in!" Kris said.

"Ten bucks," Dark Wing added.

"FOCUS!" Dragon yelled. "…fifteen," Dragon added, whispering to Missy.

Later

"I don't see anything," Nellie yelled.

"I see something!" Blade100 said.

"Really?" Crissy asked. "Where?"

"I was joking. THERE'S NOTHING HERE!" Blade100 yelled, kicking a rock, which bounced against a metal thing.

"That's odd…" Gibson said.

"What is it?" Kris asked.

Gibson took a few steps and put his hand out. Suddenly a blue aura appeared out of no where and it formed into a large pod like ship.

"Wow…" Matt whispered.

"…Who should go first?" Missy asked.

"NOT IT!" everyone except Blade100 yelled.

"…I hate you all."

Blade100 slowly walked in, the sound of his feet against the metal of the ship, loud. He looked around, but no one was inside. He motioned everyone in and they followed.

The current room they were in had a bunch of computers on the wall with a chair for each. There was a metal door leading off deeper into this place.

"Nice place," Aqua commented.

"Gibson, tell Theta about this," Chiro ordered.

"Theta? Beta?" Gibson said, activating his radio. "We've found the ship, how is it on your side?"

"THE WALLS!! They're coming out of the freaking walls!"

"Run man! Move!"

"Charlie!"

"Peter! Wait!"

"AHHHHHH- AGGGHHH!"

"Gibson? We're having trouble! Request back up! Look out!" Beta screamed.

"We've got to get over there!" Torch yelled.

"Right, Otto, Sprx, and Gibson, stay here and find out what you can!" Chiro yelled as everyone ran out.

"What do ya think is going on?" Matt asked Dragon.

"Nothing good."

Later

The team walked down, no words were spoken, everyone was too afraid. A single word could make the whole place go crazy. The hallway they were in had flashing lights, going on and off as they saw blood stains on the wall.

"Guys," Erin whispered. "Hear that?"

"Footsteps," D whispered.

"They're around the corner," Dragon whispered.

"On three, attack," D whispered. "One… Two…"

"THREE!"

Next thing they knew out heroes had their weapons aimed at Beta, Theta, and two other Marines.

"Theta? Beta?" Blade asked.

"Man, don't do that!" Beta cried.

"Glad to see your alive two," Missy commented, her voice filled with sarcasm.

"What happened to everyone?" Dark Wing asked, looking at the four.

"Dead, man, by the walls!" one Marine yelled.

"…Walls?" Dragon asked.

"It seems the Alien species that Mr. Henderson kept here were very dangerous," theta said, then looked at our heroes. "Where is Gibson?"

"On the alien ship," Chiro asked, and then noticed that Theta looked worried under his sunglasses. "What?"

"The Aliens here do not seem smart enough to make a ship…"

"So there might be two!" Erin realized. "Think the other is hostile?"

"AHHHH!"

"What was that!?" Crissy yelled.

"Sir! Jackson is gone!" a Marine yelled.

"They're here, Johnson, watch the ceiling, Beta watch behind us!" Theta ordered.

"What do these things even look like!?" Jorie yelled.

"ARGRRRGG!"

Everyone turned to see the last Marine rise into the air, being held by a beast, straight out of a horror movie. The beast's head was long, like an arc. The monster's teeth were sharp, with saliva dripping down. The beast's chest was rigged, and black as night. It's hands with only three fingers with human sized arms. It's feet almost human, and let's not forget… It had NO eyes.

"What is that!?" Crissy cried.

"Our Xenomorph problem," Theta whispered.

The Alien roared, which sounded like a cross between an elephant and a snake. The monster suddenly had three dots on top of it's head.

BOOM!

The monster fell to the ground. A large hole in it's head, blood, greenish blood coming out. Some of it had gotten on the Marine's face and it began to melt right off. That is until a strange shuriken flew and sliced his head off.

The Shuriken flew right into a large beings hand. The being had a large mask with cuts all over it. The stranger new beast was humanoid, but was atleast two and a half meters tall. A fishnet was on it's pasty yellow skin, along with patches of armor over it. Long black dreadlocks on the back of it's head. A strange gun was on it's shoulder, with various weaponry on it's sides and back.

"RUN!" Theta ordered.

All of a sudden a steel net flew and caught Beta in it, pinning him to the wall. The net seemed to shrink, causing the net to cut right into his skin.

"Kid!" Theta yelled and ran to him. He reached into his pocket and got a small hilt out, and a small beam came out, with it he cut the net freeing his partner.

"Beta, you okay?" Theta asked.

"Yeah, man. But let's get out of here!" Beta yelled, touching the marking on his face from the cut of the net.

"Let's go," Matt yelled, helping Beta run and our heroes retreated.

Later

Finally the team hid on a balcony, a glass wall separated them from the level below with manufacturing lines.

"What was THAT!?!" Jorie yelled.

"Aliens," Theta answered.

"We got that much, but WHAT WERE THEY!?" Aqua asked.

"Aqua, Theta, Chiro. Do you read me?" Gibson asked over the radio.

"We hear you Gibson," Chiro said. "Now… WHAT WERE THOSE THINGS!?!"

"Calm down Chiro! Let's see. I have hacked the ship's computer and have found some data on the alien you have encountered. The one that held the weapon is called a…Yautja."

"… What kind of name is that!?" Aqua asked.

"You want to go back and ask that thing?" Kris asked.

"… So the Yautja?"

"If you think that is odd, just think of it as The Predator. Now it says here the beast is a Hunter, here to hunt the Xenomorph, the other aliens you saw," Gibson explained.

"Okay, so in other words it's here to kill the Aliens, right?" Ren asked.

"Well… Yes."

"Then why didn't you just say that?!"

"SO those that mean it won't attack us?" Crissy asked.

"Fat chance!" Sprx then said. "Otto and I just found his trophy rooms, and he's got plenty of Human skulls in there."

"So he's going to rip our skulls out?" Dragon asked.

"That or he'll just kill you."

"…Thanks, that sounds a lot better."

"Can we reason with them? Maybe make a truce?" Nellie asked.

"You could try, but judging by the Trophy Room, unlikely," Gibson explained.

"Are we going to die?" Crissy asked.

"No, no!" Blade100 said, shaking his head. "Yes," he then added, getting a punch from Jorie, an elbow from Dragon, a slap from Liz, and a chomp from Torch.

"Well atleast the Xenomorph is dead!" Erin said.

"Actually…"

"Beta… What aren't you telling us?" Torch asked.

"Actually we have reason to believe… there's a Hive of these things…"

"…You mean like a dozen more?" Kris asked.

"More like… a hundred more…"

"… Well we're doomed! Nice knowing you guys," Blade100 groaned.

"Way to stay confident," Min-Min said.

"Thanks."

"Any weakness on these things?" Jorie asked.

"They seem to suffer from thermal shock," Theta explained.

"Right!" Aqua said. "… Which means…?"

Torch then looked at D. D moved his hand and a dictionary appeared in her hands. Torch moved her glasses and looked it up.

"Got it. Thermal shock is the name given to cracking as a result of rapid temperature change," she read.

"In other words?" Erin asked.

"In other words make them feel hot then cold!" Dragon yelled. "Dark Wing, Light Wing, looks like you'll be the heroes this time."

"Yes!" the two said high fiving.

"HISSSAARRGGG!"

"Look out!" Blade100 yelled and pushed Crissy out of the way as an Alien tackled him, instead of her. The two flew right through the glass wall and down below. "GO! I can take this wimp! YOW! THEY HAVE MOUTHS IN THEIR MOUTHES!?!"

"Yes!" Theta answered.

"We can't leave him!" Torch said.

"We ain't got a choice, come on!" Beta said, grabbing her arm and running.

Later

"Now where are we!?" Jorie asked.

"The Hive…" Theta whispered.

The walls were covered in green slime; all over the ground were weird egg shaped things, as big as a five year old. Silence everywhere and the air seemed thick, full of fear.

"This place is freaky," Crissy whispered.

"I'm with you there, Crissy," Dragon said.

"BAH!"

"AHHH!"

Everyone turned to see a Marine from earlier trapped on the green slime on the wall. His body was pale, his face was fearful.

"Please… Please help!" he begged. "Those things… Please, get me- AHHHH!"

The Marine's voice rang out and he began to start thrashing all around. His head fell down as he blacked out.

"Is he… dad?" Erin asked.

"Marine?" Theta said. "Marine! Ma-"

"HISSSSAARG!"

A few Minutes Ago, Elsewhere

Axel walked into the Computer room. He had a black metal vest on his chest, and black camouflage pants. He turned to see the Shadow Man, (Last chapter). Shadow man looked at Axel and smiled under his hood.

"Hello, old friend."

"Don't call me that!" Axel shouted, then turning to look at the computer screen. "What are you doing here?"

"Merely helping our original. Make him happy, that's all," Shadow Man said, and then all of a sudden he began laughing. "Don't you see? I'm close. So close…"

"I won't let you do this," Axel said.

"Tell me, what gave you the thought you had a choice?"

Axel grabbed his Desert Eagles and aimed them at Shadow Man. The hooded man just laughed again and turned away.

"Put that away before you hurt yourself!"

Axel refused to listen and pulled the trigger of both guns. Two bullets flew at Shadow Man and hit his head, but bounced off to the ground.

"My turn!" Shadow Man yelled, and suddenly a tentacle came out of his back and grabbed Axel's arm, throwing him aside.

"HISSSARRG!"

"And who do we have here?"

Axel slowly looked up to see a Xenomorph jump down. It would've attacked him right there, hadn't a tentacle wrapped around it. The tentacle ripped the monster's head right off, seemingly unaffected by the Xenomorph's acid blood. The tentacles then seemed to absorb the Xenomorph parts.

"Catch," Shadow Man said, throwing him a card. "Take it. Use it against the Predator. It will get you in the inner Hive to get Her. Have fun…"

Axel held the card, and then looked at Shadow Man. A sigh came out of his lips as he turned away from him and began walking off.

"You'll find your friends in the Outer Hive. Try not to die, got it?"

"What about D? You're not strong enough to beat him."

"You're right. But I got that undercontrol, so get going."

"HISSSSARRG!"

Shadow Man turned to see three Xenomorphs. A smile formed under his hood as he then looked at Axel. Axel just walked off as the Xenomorphs surrounded and attacked Shadow Man.

Now

Out of the Marine's stomach jumped right out, tearing through his skin and flying at Dragon's face. But instead, it flew into D's hand.

The Baby Xenomorph had tan skinned, and looked just like a smaller Adult Xenomorph. It thrashed wildly, but easily held the monster; D then moved his hand and flicked the Baby Xenomorph's head, killing it.

"Are you uninjured, Miss Dragon?"

"Yeah, thanks D."

"Show-off," Matt whispered.

Torch elbowed him then looked at the eggs. Torch got an arrow out of her quiver and poked it with the stick end.

"What are these things?"

All of a sudden the Egg seemed to peel back. With a cry, a strange giant spider like monster jumped out of the Egg and toward Torch.

"Torch!"

Next thing the blonde girl knew she was on the ground, with an older man on top of her. The man moved they were face to face to reveal he was, Axel! Axel stood up and then helped Torch up.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. **What are you doing here?" **Torch repeated.

"Investigating. Things have gone down under around here, thought I find out why."

"Well you have a bunch of freaky Alien monsters!" Matt yelled.

"Matt's taking things well," Missy commented.

"I heard that!"

"Matt!" Dragon suddenly screamed and tackled him, sending the two to the ground, right a blast of blue plasma shot over them.

"The Predator!" Erin screamed, seeing where three red dots, in the shape of a triangle, were being shined from.

"HISSSARRGG!"

Our heroes then turned to see atleast fifty Xenomorphs, crawling on the walls and ceiling to them.

"We're outnumbered!" Kris yelled.

"But not outmatched!" Dark Wing yelled, firing a blast of fire at a Xenomorph. Light Wing then blew a blast of water at the same Alien. The two blasts hit the Alien and it fell to the ground dead, cracks over it's head.

"Look out!" Axel yelled at Crissy, then tackling her down from a Shuriken from the Predator. The Shuriken flew right through a Xenomorph and back into the Predator's hand.

"Whoa!" Erin screamed and ducked under a Xenomorph.

"Move!" Torch yelled, firing an arrow, getting another spider-like Alien from an egg, this one heading towards Kris.

"We need a plan!" Nova yelled. "Lady Tomahawk!"

"Or an ally…" Axel whispered, reaching into his pocket. "Hey! You!" Axel cried out to the Predator. "I know why you're here! The way to the Queen is blocked, but I have the key! Help me and my friends and I'll get you in!"

"What is he talking about?!" Kris asked.

"At this moment, nothing will surprise me!" Matt yelled, kicking a Xenomorph away, taking care not to touch the acid saliva.

The Predator stared down at Axel. His head tilting as though confused or bewildered. The large being then fired his laser shoulder gun at another Alien, killing it instantly.

"How'd you get that key?" Erin asked.

"Another time!"

Soon the combine abilities of both teams were able to destroy all of the Xenomorphs. Now leaving them with one problem, the Predator and Axel were glaring at one another.

"I'll take you to the Queen. But you make any move against me or my friends, and I'll destroy it," Axel said.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!?!" Dragon asked.

"Queen?" Torch asked, glaring at Theta and Beta.

"We have reason to believe there might be a Queen Xenomorph," Theta explained.

"Queen? GREAT! These normal Xeno-things are bad enough!" Jorie yelled.

"Well? We got a deal?" Axel asked.

The Predator looked at Axel, with a strange clicking noise coming out of his mouth. He took a step forward and Axel got ready to fight. The Predator's let out a growl of amusement. He then made a clattering noise with his throat, almost like laughing.

"Is that a yes?" Kris asked, to which the Predator nodded.

"Alright, let's go. Stand in front of me," Axel ordered to the Predator. "You got a name anyways?"

"Vanguard.

"… IT TALKS!?!" Chiro yelled.

"Yes, Ooman."

Later

"Here it is…"

"So these things-"

"Xenomorph's," Theta said.

"Xenomorph's mom is in there?" Crissy asked, gazing upon the huge steel doors, towering over them.

Vanguard nodded and looked at Axel and he glared at him. Blades appeared out of Vanguard's gauntlet on his right wrist, and he raised it up.

"Dta'Kai-dte sa-de nau'gkon dtain'aun bpi-de!" he yelled.

"…Gibson? Translation," Chiro commanded.

"The fight begun would not end until the end," Vanguard explained.

"Ya mind talking in our language more?" Missy asked.

Vanguard said nothing as Axel put the keycard into a panel and the large steel doors slid away from one another.

"HISSSSARG!"

"I think Mommy's coming…" 

If you thought a normal Xenomorph was big and scary. You haven't seen anything. The ground shook as a huge beast appeared. Her body was like a normal Xenomorph, but bigger, atleast three times bigger. Her head grew into like a huge shield surface, her four arms, two big ones, and another two smaller ones, and spines came out her back.

"She's huge!" Dark Wing yelled.

"Are we sure that's a she?" Kris asked.

Vanguard let out a roar and pressed a button his gauntlet and two spikes fired out, hitting the Queen's neck.

"ATTACK!" Axel yelled.

"Dragon!" Matt yelled as the Queen's tail flew at her. All of a sudden, Dragon was gone and the tail hit Matt into the wall.

"Are you uninjured, Miss Dragon?" D asked, holding Dragon in his arms.

"Yeah, thanks D!" Dragon said. "D, throw me at her!"

D did as he was told and threw Dragon. Dragon drew her swords and stabbed them at the Queen's body and let go, and hit the wall. Luckily though she was able to jump off and landed on the ground safely.

"You'll get your chance, Matt," Dark Wing said, firing a blast of fire at the Queen. But before Light Wing could shoot any water, she was smacked aside by the Queen.

"LIGHT WING!"

"MOM!"

Vanguard got his shuriken out and threw it, slicing at the beast's head. IT flew and returned to his hand, only to be thrown again.

"We need to hit her harder!" Axel yelled, unloading ammo on to the Queen.

Vanguard began pressing buttons on his gauntlet as our heroes fought back still. Aqua saw what he was doing and looked at Axel.

"What is he doing?!"

"Vanguard!"

Vanguard closer his hand and then opened it. He then pointed at hi gauntlet.

"Bomb," he explained his voice deep and scary.

"It's a bomb?! Guys! We're leaving!"

Vanguard ripped his gauntlet off, but the Queen hit him with her tail, knocking the bomb to the ground. Vanguard tried to get to it, but he had to fight the Queen as she attacked him.

Axel ran forward and picked the bomb up. He then jumped on the Queen's back.

"What are you doing?!" Torch screamed.

"Eat this!" Axel yelled throwing the bomb into her jaw, the metal seemingly resisting the acid saliva. "RUN!"

With that everyone took off running from the beast. As they ran the place seemed to shake as large steel doors came from the ceiling.

"LOOK OUT!" Kris screamed, running faster.

"Who turned these things on!?!" Jorie screamed.

"Shut up and run!" Erin yelled.

Right as the doors closed the Queen's head was hit by one, bringing her down to the ground. Axel stopped and turned and around and smiled, as the last door fell down.

"You are one ugly motherfu-"

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Later

The team stood in front of Vanguard's ship as he walked in. The Predator stopped and looked at Axel. He then reached into his pocket, to get a fat disk and tossed it at Axel.

The man picked it up and pressed down on its top, making six curved blades come out, turning into a shuriken.

"Take it," Vanguard said, walking into his ship as the doors closed. The ship shook and hovered into the air, and flew off into the air.

"There's a planet of those things? Crissy asked.

"Yes. Just as there is a planet of Xenomorphs," Theta said.

"Scary…"

Far away

Shadow Man typed into the computer as he locked on to our heroes' position.

"This will hold D off."

With our team

D's pointed ears seemed to move as he gazed up. A frown on his face. Dragon and Torch saw this and questioned him.

"You okay?" Torch asked.

"Look."

D pointed up above and our heroes focused their eyes. Nothing was there, only clouds.

"What?" Matt asked.

"Hmmm…."

"Hmmm, what?!" Dragon asked, as Gibson looked through some goggles to the sky.

"I see…Oh my."

"What now?" Nellie groaned.

"Five bombs and they look like they're heading here!"

"Uh… little blue monkey, what do they look like?" Beta asked.

"Red… Painting of fire on them… why?"

Theta looked at Beta and he looked back. Beta scratched his head, and groaned. Theta looked at our heroes and then at the sky.

"Devil Nukes."

"Are they powerful?" Aqua asked.

"Let's put it this way. The Fifty States of America, are about to become the fifteen and a half states… hopefully," Beta explained.

"Miss Dragon, excuse me, will you?" D said.

"D… Where are you going?"

"Well the Fifteen and a Half States of America do not sound as good as fifty, do they not?"

"Can you top all of them?"

"… Perhaps not. But," D said, and looked at Blade. "I might as well try, shall I not? Au revoir, Miss Dragon. Au revoir, brother, Au revoir, everyone."

D's body glowed and he flew off to the sky at amazing speed.

"D!" Torch and Dragon cried out as he left.

D flew to the Nukes and the two neared.

The impact was very fierce. The shockwave of the two shook the planet and our heroes fell to the ground.

"D…!"

Later

"GUYS!" Blade100 yelled, running to his friends. "Man am I glad to see you! I had to take that lone freak by myself and it… Guys?"

"Blade100, you ever hear of Devil Nukes?" Erin asked.

"Devil Nukes? Yeah, why?"

"Could D survive five at once?" Torch asked.

"…Guys… what happened?"

Our heroes explained everything to Blade100, Axel, the Queen, and D. The author looked away to the sky, to where they said D and the Nukes blew.

"IS he dead? I there a chance he's alive?" Dragon asked.

"…Maybe…Maybe…"

That Night

"Well kid?" Theta asked as Beta typed and searched on the computer.

"A, stop calling me that! B, yeah. One of the mutations is gone."

"Which?"

"… Mass Absorption and Mass reformatting… what does that mean?"

"It means whoever drank this chemical, can absorb people, and then turn into them?"

"Think those kids know?"

"Perhaps. I want to Agents on them."

"Roger boss!"

The Mansion

He felt his hand bleed as he looked through the window. Anger going through his mind.

"I won't let you win! You took enough from me!" he screamed, punching through the window, breaking it, causing him to bleed more. "You're nothing, but… a freak! That's what you are! A FREAK!"

"Hahahaha, Freak? I'm the freak?" he asked. "You look in the mirror? You bleed to try and escape? To think you'll rid of me through blood? HA! What a laugh!"

"I…You…"

"No words? Aww, don't cry. I'm only here to help."

"I hate you…"

"I know, but don't worry. We'll see eye to eye soon," Shadow Man said, looking down at Blade100.

**END**

A/N And so the plot thickens! Last chapter is the end of this saga… thing. R n R!

HAPPY NEW YEAR! MAY YOUR YEAR OF 2008 BE FILLED WITH JOY, LOVE, EXCITEMENT, AND BLADE100!!! PEACE! BYE!


	8. Good Night

A/N Yeah, new chapter! So what's up? Man, two updates in two days? YOU GUYS ARE SPOILED! School sucks. TT In lighter news…… Right, so let's begin huh? The End of a Saga, and the beginning of a new one at the End!

Make sure you look at the sample at the end. I MEAN IT! AND MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW! I MEAN, DON'T YOU DARE SKIP! R N R!

Good Night

"There he goes!" Dark Wing yelled.

"Why are we here!? Shouldn't the Hyper Force be the only ones after these guys?!" Nellie asked, jumping over a car, the burglars still ahead.

"These guys almost killed us with that grenade! We're going after them!" Blade100 yelled, running ahead.

"You guys noticed Blade100's been acting really weird?" Kris asked.

"Weirder?" Jorie asked.

"Yes, weirder."

Blade100 jumped and landed in front of the burglars and punched one in the chest. He then ducked and uppercuted the other.

"…I have," Erin said.

"You also noticed Axel and him are never in the same place?" Crissy added.

"Crissy, don't be crazy! Like Blade100 could be Axel in disguise! Preposterous!" Gibson said.

"She's right, but there is something wrong here. What do we do?" Torch asked as Blade100 threw the burglars into a window.

"…Dragon? You okay?" Matt asked.

"……"

"DRAGON!"

"Huh? What?"

"You okay?"

"… Yeah."

"I may have an invention back at the mansion that could assist us, but I doubt anything is wrong with Blade100," Gibson explained as Blade100 broke a burglar's leg.

As the group nodded and walked to stop Blade100, Torch stopped Dragon.

"I miss D two."

The Next Day!

"Where are we going?" Blade100 asked as everyone walked to Gibson's lab.

"Blade100… we need to talk," Torch said, locking the door as they walked in.

"Wait! I saw this in a movie! Are we breaking out of jail?"

"Blade100, you have been acting most odd lately, if you will, may I have a look with in your psyche?" Antauri asked.

"Antauri, touch me and I'll step on you!"

Kris moved forward at that, ready to strike, but Chiro stopped her. Torch stood forward, glaring at Blade100.

"It's for your own good," she said.

Finally Blade100 yielded at her words and crouched down in front of Antauri. The black monkey put his hands on Blade100's head and both closed their eyes. Antauri gazed in, within his mind, at first nothing.

Then like a snap, yells, shouts, loud noises, poured out like a tidal wave. He could hear laughter, cries, and screams of hate. Antauri let go and held his head, in a bit of pain.

"His mind is in disarray, I hear many voices, but none seem to be Blade100's."

"… Can I go now?"

"Blade100, I have a device that I would like you to enter for me," Gibson requested.

"No."

"Blade100…" Torch whispered.

"… Fine! Where is it?"

Gibson pulled a lever and the ground retracted, and out came a seat a lot like the one you use in a dentist office. The seat had restrains and other weird gizmos on it. Including a few strange helmets connected to it. Gibson then motioned Blade100 to it.

The boy slowly laid on it and the restrains hooked over him. A helmet went over his head and Blade100 suddenly fell asleep.

"A team will enter into Blade100's mind, to help him stabilize his mind. Dragon? I suspect you and the others are ready?"

"We'll be fine, Gibson!" Light Wing said.

"Good… Oh and Nellie?"

"Yes Gibson?"

"… Be careful."

"You two Aqua," Otto added.

"We will be Otto, don't worry," Aqua replied, holding a helmet and putting it over her head with the others.

Gibson pulled a lever, and a strike of electricity, shocking all of our heroes. The shock knocked them out and they fell to the ground, unconscious.

Next thing they knew, they were in a weird place. It was a barren, rocky environment, with no one in sight. Rocks were floating in the air, and the sky had red sky, with white clouds.

"Wow… weird," Jorie commented.

"Look who it is!"

Our heroes turned to see Blade100, but in a black suit and having reading glasses on his face.

"Mr. 100!?" Crissy yelled.

(See Step to the Beat, the Final Chapter)

"We must be in Blade100's head," Kris whispered. "How else could Mr.100 be here?"

"Well you are, gotta admit I'm surprised."

The group turned again to see a familiar sight.

"**AXEL!?**" everyone yelled except Mr.100.

"Yep," Axel said, jumping from a rock. "Excuse the mess you guys, the place has gone straight to-"

"AXEL! See you finally got yourself a few girlfriends! Eh, and a few boyfriends! HAHAHAHA!"

Again our heroes turned to see, not one Blade100, not two, not three, but FOUR exact copies of Blade100!

"Can it funny man!" Axel ordered.

"Axel… who are all these people?" Erin asked.

"That's Humor, that's Love, that's Sadness, and that's Envy."

"WHAZ UP?!" Humor yelled.

"H-h-h-hi…" Sadness whispered/

"Hello beautiful ladies… Mmmm, VERY BEATUIFUL!" Love added, taking Torch's hand, then Dragon's, then Jorie's, and then Light Wing's.

"Three minutes and I already hate this place," Dragon whispered.

"Agreed," the others said, well, except Matt and Dark Wing. They just attacked Love.

"OOO! KNOCK OUT!" Humor laughed, watching Dark Wing and Matt attack Love.

"W-w-w-why are you here? Are you angry at me?! I'm sorry!" I'M SORRY!" Sadness cried, hugging Torch as he cried.

"Chill!" Torch ordered, pushing him off slightly.

"WAAAAAAH!" Sadness cried. "I'm such an idiot! So stupid! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!" Sadness cried, now sitting on the ground, a fountain of tears coming out.

"Someone SHUT HIM UP!" Aqua screamed, covering her ears.

"SHUSH!" Torch warned him.

Sadness covered his mouth, still sad, and a faint cry could be heard.

"Sorry about that, I'm guess you guys are surprised to see me?" Axel asked.

"I'm not! I told you!" Crissy yelled.

"Alright, fine! You're right. So Axel, WHY ARE YOU HERE!?" Dragon asked, her yell nearly sending him flying.

"I am the good in Blade100, just like Humor is the laughter, Sadness is the sadness, and Love is the girl crazy idiot."

"HEY!" Love yelled. "I prefer love master, isn't that right my dears?" Love asked, dashing at Torch and Dragon and putting his hands on their waist.

Torch quickly pushed him away, and moved way. "Don't make me take those hands off!" she threatened, and then muttered, "Where's common sense?"

"Such heart, such soul, such- HEY!" Love yelled as Dragon grabbed him and threw him as far as he could go.

"Nice throw," Erin commented.

"Very nice! Although it would be fun to cut his hands off" Torch said with a grin

"Right. Now I guess your wondering what's going on." Axel asked.

"It crossed our minds, yes," Matt mumbled.

"Well, normally a person's emotions are dormant until used. Unfortunaly Blade100 suffers from DID, or Dissociative identity disorder."

"I remember, Blade told us that once," Dragon said, looking at the grey monkey.

"Hey, I never knew it was this bad!"

"Normally for Blade100, it's not. But lately… He's woken up."

"He? He who?" Missy asked.

"Night," Axel said, "Blade100's evil."

"Evil? So usually being nice!?" Dark Wing asked.

"Yep, scary, huh?"

"Very… If Blade100's this bad, what's Night like?"

"I'll help you find him, with Night as evil and me as good, we've fought before," Axel explained.

"Kinda scary that's Axel's his good, huh?" Min-Min asked.

The others nodded as Axel began walking down a path. Our heroes scrambled to follow, as quickly as they could.

Later

"Do you know where you're going?" Missy asked as she ducked under a floating rock.

"This place is crazy," Jorie commented.

"This place is Blade100's mind," Kris added. "Are you surprised?"

"No."

"Are you guys sure you want to do this?" Axel asked.

"Why wouldn't we? Blade100's our friend!" Erin argued.

"You might not be as happy to see him as you think…"

Torch suddenly stopped him and grabbed his collar, but Axel remained calm. Torch moved her face closer to his, glaring at him.

"If he's hurt… and you had anything to do about it…"

"I had nothing to do, IF he is injured."

"You better not," Torch whispered, letting him go, and Axel brushed off some dust.

"Over there," Axel said, pointing at a small house. "That's Blade100's house. Ready?"

"For what?" Dragon asked, suspicious.

"We're about to find out."

Axel neared the door with the others. Not a sound was heard from within. The rocks floating above didn't even make any noise. Axel pushed the door open, to reveal the door led to one room, and on the wall, facing our heroes on the wall was…

Blade100's bleeding body.

Torch's eyes widened and she covered her mouth as he and the others saw Blade100's body held by chains, blood on his arms and chest.

Dragon and Dark Wing quickly pulled him down and let him rest on the ground. Blade100's eyes opened and saw his friends, but fear over took him.

"Night! Where-"

"Here."

The team turned to see a man walk out. He had a black vest, with long white sleeves. He had a white hood on and black punk pants. A hand moved and took the hood off to reveal, his face was…

Blade100's.

"Hello everyone. Having fun?"

"You did this?" Torch asked, walking to him, anger building in her.

"Yep! You like?" Night asked, looking at Torch, who felt her anger grow.

"You freak!"

"Torch! I'm hurt! And here I thought we were friends!" Night laughed, putting his hand on Torch's cheek, only for it to get swat away.

"Don't touch me!"

"Feisty!" Night laughed.

Blade100 then rose up, anger building as well, tightening his bloody fist. "GET AWAY FROM HER!"

"HAHAHA! Please! Like you could stop me!" Night yelled, a spike coming out of his hand.

Blade100 charged forward and Night did as well. Night put himself under Blade100 and lifted him up with amazing speed. Then with a toss, threw him at Dragon and Axel.

"I suppose I'm going to have to speed things up. See ya, suckers!" Night laughed, turning into a black smoke and disappearing.

"That was…"

"Weird?" Kris asked, helping Blade100 up.

"Yeah, pretty much," Erin agreed, helping Dragon and Axel.

Just then, Aqua had a call on her communicator and pulled it out. Aqua put it to her ear, hearing Gibson's voice.

"Aqua! We are facing a strange anomaly!"

"What?" Matt asked.

"A red smoke has come out of Blade100; do you know what it is?"

"… We have an idea, Gibson. Bring us back!"

Later

"So what happened?" Min-Min asked.

"The Red Mist-"

"Night," Torch interrupted.

"Night came out, as red mist and just flew off."

"And Blade100?" Kris asked, looking at him.

"Unconscious for now. I will take him to the Super Robot's Medbay, will you assist me?" Gibson asked, and our heroes did.

The Super Robot

Blade100's body lied sleeping, the equipment keeping an eye on him. The doors opened and a doctor came out, who looked at Blade100's body.

"Tch, tch, tch. You okay? You look bad!" he laughed. "So funny, ain't it? You thought you got rid of me, but WRONG! I'm back, and soon, your Author Powers, will. Be. MINE!"

The doctor's face seemed to change and turned into a new being. Now standing there was Night, Blade100's evil

"All I have to do is kill you, OR you know you can just give up……… No? OKAY!" Night laughed, making a spike appear on his arm. He raised the blade and brought it down.

"AHH!"

Night turned as a laser shot his shoulder, not enough to pierce his skin, but enough to push him back. He turned to see the Hyper Force, Dragon, Aqua, and all the others, each in a fighting stance.

"Try it and the next one goes in your head!" Missy threatened.

"Awww, friends to the rescu- OOF!" Night yelled, getting a punch into the air from Blade100.

"I'm awake," Blade100 said, getting up.

"One against many. That hardly seems fair!" Night laughed, charging at the others.

His skin turned rock hard and literally, plowed right through our heroes. Blade100 jumped up and with the others, gave chase. Our heroes and Blade100 ran outside to where Night did a 180. A tentacle came out of his back and charged at Blade100, but did a sharp right turn, grabbing instead-

"TORCH!"

The tentacle retreated back to Night, and Night grabbed Torch's hands and held her in front of them.

"Ah, ah, ah!"

"If you hurt her, I'll-"

"You'll do nothing!" Night ordered. "Give me, what I want."

"What does he want?" Matt asked.

"My Author god Powers."

"But you said you didn't have them!"

"I still have them, I just can't use it. Like a gun, only the gun hole is blocked."

"Well?"

"Don't do it! Don't do anything!" Torch ordered, as Night had a spike come out of his wrist and near her eye.

"… Okay. You win."

"NO!" Torch yelled, but Night just covered her mouth with his hand. Blade100 and Night took a step forward each, Night still holding on to Torch. When they reach between three feet, Blade100 took a deep breathe.

"Night. I give you… my power as an Author god," Blade100 whispered.

All of a sudden a golden mist came out of Blade100 and floated in the air. Night threw Torch aside as the mist flew into Night, his laugh echoing. The mist floated around Night, becoming an aura now.

Night floated into the air as his clothes transformed, now becoming a white cloak and hood over his head.

"I AM GOD!" Night yelled, who then speeded off, flying at amazing speeds.

"…Blade100?" Dragon asked.

"Yeah?"

"What just happened?"

"Night became a god."

"Now what?" Crissy asked.

Suddenly the ground shook and far away, out came something. A tower, with black spikes, torches on the side, and a large flags with pictures of the night sky on them. And on top stood the god of all, Night!

Torch got up and glared at Blade100. She then moved and grabbed his shoulders, angry.

"Why?!"

"… I didn't want to lose you."

"Night can kill us all now!"

"SORRY! Next time I WON'T SAVE YOUR LIFE!" Blade100 yelled.

"CAN IT!" Kris ordered, pushing them away from each other. "Blade100, does Night have any type of weakness, even with his god powers?"

"… Far as I know, he's over confident, always has been, probably always will be."

"Why is he attacking us now? Couldn't he have done it when we were weaker?" Jorie asked. "Not that I wanted him to," she muttered.

"When I was nearly killed in the Zombie Attack, I turned into Night to get away from them. It must have made a sort of portal Night used to get out and begin this plan of his. In other words, IT'S ALL MY FAULT! Blade100 cried out, punching the ground.

"Never seen him like this," Matt whispered. "Makes me feel bad for the guy…"

"What a shame, don't be yourself up! It's mostly my fault," Night said, appearing behind him.

"Thunder- WOAH!" Chiro yelled, floating in the air.

"I won't kill you, not yet. You see, a big final fight is always more fun! I'll give you a chance to beat me," Night said, making a spike come out of his arm, and aiming it at Antauri. "Accept?"

"We accept!" Dragon said, stepping forward.

"Bring it on!" Aqua added.

"Just tell us, when and where!" Erin added, taking a stand in front of Night.

"Good, good! Follow me," Night said, making a bridge come out of the ground, right to the top of his tower.

"Blade100, is there anyway to get your powers back?" Kris asked, making sure Night couldn't hear.

"Two ways, kill the god and whoever kills him or her gets it or make them give it up willingly."

"Great, so in other words we're doomed?" Matt asked, walking on the bridge.

"We can't give up, we still have a chance!" Chiro said, leading the way to their battle against Night.

Later on top of Night's Tower

"People of my Empire! I am your holy god Night!" Night announced as dozen of floating cameras videotaped him. "You may not know this, but I know control all of your lives! But, I welcome a good challenge! Sadly I cannot find one, so, I take a mediocre challenge!"

"HEY!" Blade100 and the others yelled, insulted.

"These 'mighty' warriors will fight me, for my power. And of course, FAIL!"

"Grrrr! KNUCKLE DUSTER!" Nova yelled and jumped at him.

Night took a deep breathe and exhaled, freezing Nova in seconds to a frozen robot monkey. He then placed his foot on her frozen head, smiling with joy.

"NOVA! AHHH! Magna Tingler Blast!" Sprx yelled, shooting a blast of red lighting at the god.

The lighting stopped right before it hit Night and did a U-turn, flying right Sprx. The blast hit, electrocuting him, his body falling to the ground.

"NO!" Chiro cried.

"YES!" Night laughed, shooting a bolt of lighting out of his hand at them. The blast hit, knocking down Gibson and Otto.

"NO!" Aqua and Nellie cried. The two sisters fired blast of water and fire at Night, but the beams stopped, doing a U-turn and hitting our heroes down.

"This isn't working!" Blade yelled. "We need another plan!"

"Let's get up close and personal!" Jorie yelled, charging at Night.

Night grabbed her hand and kneed her chest and threw her aside. Dragon and Matt quickly ran over, swords up, but Night blocked them by turning his hands into shields.

The god let out a laugh and two tentacles came out of his back and grabbed the two by their throats, lifting them up.

"NIGHT!" Blade100 yelled, suddenly having spikes come out of skin all over and with tentacles on his back as well, much like night. "This is between you and me!"

"Wrong! It's between all of us!" Erin added, as she and the others walked to his side.

"Fine! Come and get me!"

Our heroes charged at him, weapons ready and out. Night threw Dragon and Matt aside, charging at them.

Ren and Crissy grabbed his tentacles, while Dark Wing, Min-Min, and Light Wing both jumped kicked him back. Dragon quickly got up along with Matt and jumped kick along with Jorie at Night, hitting him forward, right into Chiro's and Kris's Monkey Fu blast.

The blast cracked Night's face, making a part of it fall to the ground.

"Holy Shuggazoom!" Chiro cried out, seeing Night's face crack.

"NOT BAD! Try this!" Night yelled and suddenly a golden shockwave came out of his body, knocking each of them out.

"That all you got!" Blade100 asked, walking forward, with Torch next to him.

"You wish!" Night yelled and tackled Blade100 to the ground.

The two's fist hit one another, and then grappled one another. The two rolled on the ground, Torch trying to get a good shot with her bow and arrow.

Finally Night was on top and grabbed Blade100 by his throat. He lifted him up and held him on the edge of his tower, atleast fifty feet in the air.

"Let's see if you survive a little fall, my dear, dear fr-AHH!" Night yelled, an arrow shooting into his head. Not strong enough to pierce his skin, but strong enough to stay stuck in there. Night threw Blade100 aside and looked at Torch, anger over filling him. "You weak! PATHETIC! LITTLE BITC- AHH!"

A spike ripped through his heart, and lifted him up. Night then heard a voice.

"You can hurt this planet and its people, I don't care. But try to hurt her… I WILL KILL YOU!" Blade100 yelled, lifting him up to the edge of the tower, his spike still through Night's heart. "FUCK… YOU!" Blade100 yelled, kicking him off the tower. His body was dead before it hit the ground.

"Torch? You okay?" Blade100 asked, seeing a golden mist appear.

"Yeah… thanks Blade100."

"My pleasure," he said as he was covered in a golden light.

Later

"What happened?" Kris asked, getting up. She turned to see she was in the mansion's kitchen, along with all the others.

"I… do not know," Antauri replied walking to her as the others awoke.

"Morning, sunshine!" Blade100 laughed, walking in with Torch.

"Blade100? Torch?" Dragon asked. "What happened?"

"I did it!"

"…"

"I mean, we did it. Torch and me…"

"NO!"

Night suddenly reappeared in a red smoke, burning with rage. Spikes came out of his body and he charged at our heroes. "I WON'T BE DENIED MY REVENGE!"

"You are quite an odd being."

"D!?"

"D!"

"D!"

"Miss Dragon, Matt, Brother," D greeted.

"NO! I KILLED YOU!" Night yelled.

"Miss Dragon, would you like this Blade100 copy dead?"

"Yeah, D. I would."

With a nodded, D grabbed his sword and sliced Night into pieces, reducing him to smoke. The red smoke floated and flew into Blade100's mouth, gone.

"…… That explains the bad breathe," Dark Wing said.

"HEY! You know considering I saved the world, you should be nicer!"

"The only reason you saved the world is because you put it in danger!" Jorie yelled.

"You're mean!"

Dragon then put her hand on Blade100's shoulder, patting it.

"It's how we show we love you buddy."

And with that, the team walked off together, talking to D of where he was, how he was. You know the usual stuff. But Torch stopped, and turned back to Blade100.

"Thank you," she said, and hugged him, and walked off in a few seconds.

Blade100 stood there…

The Next Day

"Morning Blade100," Matt greeted, walking into the kitchen and seeing Blade100 standing there. "Hey Torch's Stalker."

"I AM NOT A STALKER!" Blade100 yelled, waking up in rage, and a spike coming out of his arm.

"Yes, you are…"

"I…… hand me a sandwich," Blade100 groaned and Matt did, stabbing the sandwich on Blade100's spike. "You know Matt…"

"Hmm?"

"I think things are about to get a lot more fun," Blade100 said, as his tentacle ripped a piece of the sandwich and put it into his mouth.

End

**STOP Preview Time!**

In the forever battle of good and evil. Good has always found a way. Hope, love, the power of good has always found heroes to preserve it

_Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! If you need a hero that's a name you should know! -_

**There's the sound of someone stopping a record and Skeleton King's evil laugh.**

But when the return of an ancient evil takes place, along with new enemies to fight…

Good must find new heroes…

"Omega!"

"Special!"

"Combat!"

"Operations!"

"Zero!"

"Squad!"

"GO!"

This February.

"ZERO SQUAD, GO!" Dragon ordered.

A New Team.

"We're the ZERO SQUAD, BABY!" Blade100 yelled, taking a fighting stance with the others.

New Villains.

"Now my Undead Lieutenants, go forth and destroy the Zero Squad!" Skeleton King ordered.

All New Super Robots.

"Is this is what we were looking for?" Kris asked, looking at the colossal Super Robot.

Zero Chance of Victory.

"Head-Bot 01 GO!"

"Chest Carrier Copter 02 GO!"

"Train Arm 03 GO!"

"Train Arm 04 GO!"

"Foot Fighter Tank 05 GO!"

"Foot Fighter Tank 06 GO!"

Zero Never Looked So Cool


	9. OSCOZS GO!

A/N When darkness looms, a team of heroes come to the call! It's like Power Rangers, combined with Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! Plus a little bit of my touch, you know? Let's begin with probably the LONGEST and probably MY FAVORITE SAGA! LET'S GO!

I own only me, D, Liz, Blade, and the Undead Lieutenants

Omega Special Combat Operations Zero Squad GO!

"Blade100?"

"Yeah Gibson?"

"Something has been bothering me."

"What? Your feelings for Nellie?"

"… No. Who has been protecting Shuggazoom while we have been here, on Earth?"

"Glad you asked Gibson! I had a few friends do that," Blade100 said, getting a remote out and pressing a button, making a screen descend from the ceiling. It then turned on and a girl snoring was heard.

"ANGIE! GET OFF YOUR SLEEPING BUTT AND ANSWER THE VID-PHONE!"

"AHH! Oof!" a voice yelled. Suddenly a girl's face appeared on the screen. She had dark brown eyes, an orange shirt on her chest with a gray jacket over it with jeans and dark blue shoes on. She also had long dark brown hair, reaching past her shoulders.

"Huh? Oh, hey Blade100. What is it now? Oh! Hey Gibson!"

"Angie?"

"Yep, Angie and her friends have been doing your job since you got here! Any trouble?"

"No, that's the weird thing. No bad guys, no disasters, nothing, but nothing. But don't worry Gibson; if anything gets out of hand, I'm coming in with a frying pan."

"That is… glad to know I suppose. Are you sure there has been no trouble?"

"Nope, no attacks, Formless, nothing!"

"That can only mean one thing… All these months of no attacks, Skeleton King must be amassing a huge army."

"Don't be silly!" Angie said. "Besides, we got things he-"

**KABOOM!**

"WHOAH! LION!" Angie yelled. "What was that?"

…

"Lion?"

**KABOOM!**

"Angie? What is it?"

"Gibson! It's the Citadel of Bone! It's him! It's the Skele-"

"… Blade100?"

"I'll get the others."

Later

"Any chance we can slow down!?!" Matt asked, flying into the wall due to the speed.

"Shuggazoom could be in rubbles! We have to hurry!" Chiro explained.

"I thought you killed Skeleton King D?" Crissy asked.

"The Skeleton King seems to have a very large habit of living through my blade. I shall do my best to secure my victory this time."

"…Huh?" Dark Wing asked.

"He'll try to make sure he kills Skeleton King this time," Blade explained.

"We are nearing Shuggazoom City!" Antauri announced. "…No…"

The city of Shuggazoom still stood, but even from space a large undead army of Formless was seen marching to it, with many others forms of the beast, big and small.

"I have never seen this many Formless before…"

"Don't worry Antauri, we'll help you!" Kris said.

"No, you will not."

"WHAT!?!" everyone yelled except D, who merely raised a brow.

"Antauri's right, its way too dangerous, we're dropping you off to help the citizens," Chiro explained as they flew to the ground.

"But-but…"

"No buts Dragon."

The Super robot flew to Shuggazoom and dropped our heroes off, and then flew off to fight the incoming army.

"Guys!" Angie yelled out.

Everyone turned to see a black robot monkey that almost looked just like Antauri, but with red eyes, Angie, and a lion with anorange mane and red eyes running to them.

"Guys! Glad to see you're okay!" Light Wing greeted.

"Same, where's the Hyper Force going?" Raptor, the black monkey asked.

"To fight, and beat the Skeleton King," Erin answered.

"Hopefully…" D whispered.

"Would it kill you to be a bit more positive?" Matt asked.

"Would it kill you to be a bit more realistic?" D asked. "The Hyper Force has never fought numbers of this magnitude, and they are filled with anger, clouding their intellect to ask for help."

"Sigh… this is our entire fault!" Angie yelled. "We should've have been able to take them!"

"You were facing numbers beyond your judgment. It is understandable."

"Thanks D… I think."

"Think the Hyper force can take them all?" Raptor asked.

"See for yourself!" Jorie yelled, pointing at the Super Robot fighting against five Giant Formless.

"Come on guys!" Nellie yelled, cheering them on.

"Look out!" Kris yelled as the Formless jumped on the Super Robot, taking it down with sheer weight.

"D! Can't you help them!?" Dragon asked.

D though was in another world, his eyes glowing blue. D eyes then turned back to their red glow and looked at Dragon.

"Fear not Miss Dragon, this is part of a bigger plan. I will help, but do not worry. This is not our End of Days," D said, flying off.

"That guy… is… very… unique…" Lion commented.

"This coming from the lion named Lion?" Blade100 asked.

"…Jerk."

D flew towards and disappeared, suddenly one of the Giant Formless floated into the air and blew up, followed by another. D then reappeared out of no where firing an energy ball at another Formless, blowing it up.

"Thanks D! But we got this now!" Chiro yelled, and the Super Robot grabbed the last two Giant Formless in it's hands and began spinning at amazing speeds. It then let go and the two Giant Formless flew into the air, and landed on the ground, reduced to ooze.

"Alright! We're going to win!" Liz and Blade yelled.

"Guys? Citadel of Bone!" Blade100 yelled, seeing the huge ship in the air.

"GUYS! LOOK OUT!" Angie yelled, but it was too late. A series of blast of purple lighting shot at the Super Robot. The blasts blew and caused the Super Robot to fall to it's knees.

D looked at the Super Robot, and then up to see the Citadel of Bone, which fired a purple beam. The beam flew and right before it hit D, it made a bubble, trapping D. D though still had a calm face, and looked at the bubble, his face calm and unemotional. D's face turned to Miss Dragon who was still on the ground looking up at him.

"Farewell, Miss Dragon," D whispered as his bubble was floated into the ship.

"D!" Dragon yelled, but Torch stopped her.

"We have to make sure the Hyper Force is okay! Come on!"

LATER

The team ran over and saw the wreckage of the Hyper Force's Super Robot. They yelled out the names of the Hyper Force, but there was no answer. Suddenly they heard the sound of metal moving.

Everyone turned to see Gibson slowly come out of the rubble, injured, but alive. The others quickly crowded around and helped him up; Nellie took his hand, her ace showing sadness.

"Gibson? Are you okay?"

"Do… I look okay?"

"… You look like a truck ran you over, then a bunch of cows walked over you, THEN another truck hit you… What? Too exact?" Blade100 asked as everyone glared at him.

"GUYS!" Erin yelled. "Look! The others!"

It was true, Erin moved a piece of debris and there stood the rest of the Hyper Force, beaten and unconscious.

"We have to get them out of here, come on!" Dragon ordered, running to them.

LATER

"You sure you don't want to go in the Status Pod?" Nellie asked Gibson as they looked at Chiro, Antauri, and the others inside the strange tubes they were able to salvage from the Super Robot, their wounds slowly healing.

"Someone must stay to work on the Super Robot's repairs and to defend Shuggazoom," Gibson excused, holding his arm.

"A lot of good! D's gone! No Super Robot! AND Skeleton King's army will be here to kill us all!" Blade100 yelled, until Raptor and Matt pulled him down.

"Calm down!" they both ordered.

"Why do they want D anyways?" Angie asked.

"You saw how D ripped those Giant Formless apart! Who's know what they'll do if they can convert him?" Blade asked to no one, but himself.

"WHAT!?" Dragon yelled. "D would NEVER betray us!"

"Yeah! He'll help us!" Torch agreed.

"Doesn't matter! Without any weapons, Super Robot, or help, WE'RE DEAD!"

"…There maybe a way to change that…"

"Huh?" everyone asked, looking at Gibson.

"One day, within the Super Robot, I discovered something… The Alchemist's Journal."

"Alchemist? The guy that made you and the others? As in Skeleton King's old good side?!" Lion asked.

"Correct," Gibson said, walking away. The others followed until they reached a high red tower. Gibson walked over to a man who was standing there and opened his head… Wait… What?

That's right! The man's head opened to reveal he was just a robot and in his head was a pad of buttons. Suddenly a tunnel came out of the ground, causing everyone's jaw except Gibson's to hit the ground.

"Hey! Wait! I remember this place! This is that hidden bunker that you used to hide Chiro from Mandarin!" Angie exclaimed.

"Correct, now please. Quickly follow me."

LATER

As the group reached the end of the Bunker, they looked at the room around them. For a bunker the place looked a lot like a living room, with a big TV, couch, and the like.

"Here it is," Gibson said, reaching under the couch and pulled out an old book. "I had no idea who the Alchemist was, until that… horrid dream. Look at this passage," Gibson said, opening the book and stopping to read a part. "Ahem. I have done my best to help my Monkey Team prepare for their war with my Darkness, but I fear it is not enough. I have created one single back up plan, should my Monkey Team disappear. Another Super Robot, along with other weapons. My only prayer is that they will never be needed…" Gibson read.

"ANOTHER SUPER ROBOT?!" Kris asked, jumping up.

"We have to get to it! Does it say where?" Missy asked.

"It does, but to pilot said Super Robot, I believe we will need SIX people."

"… I volunteer!" Dragon yelled, moving forward.

"WHAT?!" Matt asked. "Dragon, are you crazy?!"

"D would do the same for me!"

"Me two!" Kris yelled.

"Me three!" Erin yelled, raising her hand.

"Anything to give Bone Head what's coming," Jorie agreed, smacking her first together.

"Me five!" Aqua said, taking a step towards Gibson.

"…ME SIX!"

Everyone looked at Blade100 as he walked forward. A confused face was on each of them as he stood bravely.

"Well I might as well do one good thing before I die!" Blade100 joked, and then added under his breath, "Besides, driving a Super Robot maybe nice."

"Me Seven…! But you don't need seven…" Matt whispered, looking at the ground.

"Very well. I will prep a ship for you. I advise you say your goodbyes now…"

In the Citadel of Bone

"Enjoying the view, Miss Velina?" D asked.

The Skeleton Sorceress made a small growl come out as she glared at the hooded man, sitting in the bubble cage. D just smiled as Mandarin's skeletal clone walked in.

"Be silent witch, the Master wants him unharmed!" Mandarin ordered his energy blade out.

Just then guess who walked in? That's right, the one, the ONLY Skeleton King. The Skeleton King looked at D and smiled a crooked smile.

"Dare I ask what you are to do with me?"

"Your power is great, is it not?"

"Flattery will get you nowhere!" D laughed. "But yes, I suppose it is. Now is this part where you explain me your plan?"

Skeleton King just looked at Mandarin, who nodded. The monkey clone nodded and got out a black metal gauntlet with a glowing red tip at the end of the fingers. The Skeleton King put it on his right hand and placed the gauntlet on D's bubble cage.

D's eyes opened as he felt a sharp pain. D held his chest as something ripped out of his body. Suddenly a black flame burst out and floated to Skeleton King's gauntlet. The Fire burned black as Skeleton King's heart, and a smile appeared on his face.

"Very well. You have tooken some of my power. What now?" D asked.

"To make a new generation of Formless," Skeleton King answered, and thrust the gauntlet and fire into his pool of ooze.

The ooze bubbled as normal, but red glow was seen under it. Suddenly an explosion took place, blowing Skeleton King, Velina, and Mandarin down to the ground. Smoke, ooze, and many other things burst out and when the smoke cleared… There stood six beings.

One had smooth skin, a girl with white as snow skin. Her hair was long down to her waist and was white as well. A leather outfit covered her legs and her chest, though still left enough skin to tease a man. Black lipstick was on her lips as she smiled and her eyes glowed red.

Another had a strong build, a man, with brown eyes. He had dreadlocks going down covering his eyes; his skin was darker, almost like an African American. Armor seemingly made of rocks and stone covered his body, with spikes on the elbows, shoulders, and wrist.

Another had many electronic items, seemingly all over his body to head phones around his neck, sunglasses with an earphone in one ear, his hair was blonde and an insane smile was on him. His body was white just like the girl's and he had black clothes with almost an 80's electric feel, mostly due to the pictures of yellow electricity bolts on them.

One had glasses, a serious face, with a blond clean haircut as well. A white lab coat stretched down to his seemingly weak body, and clean white pants as on his feet. His skin was pale, like he hadn't even seemed the sun and he slowly rearranged his glasses, showing no emotion.

A brief wind was felt as a man with a smile chuckled. On his body was a long gray trenchcoat, with white pants. He had long white hair, held in a pony tail, and his eyes were white as a cloud. He stopped laughing and along with the others turned to see man walked towards the Skeleton King.

The man had no shirt, showing his strong muscles. His tanned skin and bald head. He looked at the Skeleton King with through his sunglasses. On his lower boy was a blue pants, decorated with blue waves. He looked at the Skeleton King, then at D.

"We are here to serve you, my King," he said, bowing to the ground, followed by the others.

Skeleton King couldn't be happier, looking at them, one to another, he asked a question. "What are your names?"

"I am Darkearth," the African American said, pointing at hi chest.

"Nightfire, my liege," the girl answered.

"Explanation: Blacksteel," the man in a lab coat said, quickly and calmly.

"Nightwind!" the man with the grey trenchcoat announced.

"I AM BLACKBOLT! BABY!" the man with 80's clothes yelled wildly.

"And I am Darkwater," the man bowing to Skeleton King said.

The Skeleton King laughed and looked at D.

"A great irony that you are the key to my victory!"

LATER ON SHUGGAZOOM

"Are you ready?" Gibson asked.

"I am," Blade100 nodded, taking a deep breathe and walked into the small pod hip.

"I am," Dragon repeated, waving goodbye to Matt, Dark Wing, and all the others.

"I am," Jorie agreed, walking on.

"I am," Kris agreed, looking at Antauri's Status Pod as she stood in the pod.

"I am," Erin agreed, walking on, patting Crissy on the head. "Stay out of trouble."

"Never," Crissy whispered back, smiling and Erin returned the gesture.

Now only Aqua stood. She looked at her sisters, and they smiled at her.

"Be careful sis," Nellie whispered.

"Good luck, not like ya'll need it though," Missy said.

Aqua then looked at Otto's Pod, and closed her eyes. I'll save you Otto, she thought and ran on to the ship, but not before blowing a small kiss to Otto.

"Good luck," Gibson whispered as the ship took off and flew into space.

Citadel of Bone

"My Lord, a ship has just left Shuggazoom City!" Mandarin yelled.

Skeleton King let out a smile and summoned his new recruits. The six of them ran over and bowed to Skeleton King, who stood proudly before them.

"My… Undead Lieutenants… I am command you to find this ship and destroy it. Do you understand?" Skeleton King asked, looking down at them.

"We live to serve you!" they all said, and disappeared.

"My Lord, do you really believe they will accomplish this mission?" Velina asked a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"I do, Sorceress."

LATER

"Approaching the planet!" Dragon announced.

"Good, it's been days!" Blade100 cried out.

"It's been one day," Aqua corrected.

"Well it seems longer. I wonder how the others are." Blade100 wondered.

"We can send them a video message and see," Erin suggested, pressing a button.

A small screen turned on and as soon as they did Lion and Raptor appeared on the screen.

"Guys!?" Raptor yelled. "How- WOAH! How you doing?!"

"What's going on there?!" Jorie asked, seeing lasers fly around Raptor and Lion.

"We're doing our best to hold off Skeleton King's army, but we ain't doing too well! You guys better hurry!" Lion ordered. "Angie! Look ou-"

"Kick it into turbo, Dragon!" Kris ordered and Dragon did, making them all fly back.

All of a sudden the ship shook. Our heroes nearly fell out of their seats, except Blade100, who did fall out.

"I told you to wear a seat belt," Dragon commented.

"Shut…up…"

"What hit us?" Kris asked and looked at a screen.

On it appeared six figures, Skeleton King's Undead Lieutenants, each of them standing on a meteor, shooting at them.

"Who are they?" Jorie asked as a boulder hit the ship.

"We're going down!" 

BOOM!

"Cancel that! We are down!" Erin yelled.

"We don't have time to fight them; we gotta find the other Super robot! Gibson said it was underground!" Kris explained, getting out. She then looked at around and her eyes widened. "Uh oh…"

"What?" Blade100 asked, and his eyes widened. "We're screwed, aren't we?" he asked, seeing millions of cracks and fissures.

"Look out!" Dragon yelled, and pushed Blade100 to the ground as a lighting bolt flew over.

"Here they come!" Erin announced as the Undead Lieutenants landed in front of them and slowly walked forward.

"Who are you!?" Aqua questioned.

"Darkearth."

"Darkwater."

"Explanation: Blacksteel."

"Blackbolt!"

"Nightfire."

"Nightwind."

"WE are the Undead Lieutenants!" Darkwater announced. "The Skeleton King's newest and GREATEST WARRIORS!"

"And our master what's you dead. Apologizes," Blacksteel apologized.

"You don't sound sorry!" Erin replied.

"NOT OUR PROBLEM BABY!" Blackbolt laughed.

"We can take them! They don't look so tough!" Blade100 said.

"Your mistake," Nightfire whispered.

Suddenly the ground came out and wrapped around Darkearth, A lighting bolt struck Blackbolt out of nowhere, Nightwind began spinning, making wind wrap around him, Nightfire burst into flames as she laughed, Blacksteel's skin glowed and became smooth and all his features disappeared and were replaced with smooth slimy metal, and finally Darkwater's body turned to ice.

"Did we win?" Blade100 asked.

Suddenly where the Undead Lieutenants stood, now stood horrid beast of nightmares.

Darkearth had grown twice his size and his skin ripped apart as stone took its place. His head ripped opened and a small round rock took its place and cracked in half, shaping almost a mouth. Rock and boulders formed to become his arms and legs, seemingly floating in the air.

Blackbolt's body was gone, only thing left was a lighting bolt, with smaller lighting bolts for arms, the base of the bolt making his legs. On the main bolt's top was a strange face, glowing brighter, making eyes and a mouth.

Nightwind's body had turned into a large tornado, with two smaller tornados like arms. A red light made his eyes and mouth as he laughed loudly and spun around and around.

Nightfire's hair burst into a white fire, out of her body came two bony dragon wings, both of which began burning with fire.

Blacksteel's body grew spikes out on his elbows, shoulders, wrist, head, and back. His eyeglasses turned into a black visor, and his body shined silver.

Darkwater's upper body seemed to freeze and turn to ice, while his lower body got liquefied, and became like a wave. Small icy spikes came out of his arms and the back of his heads, while one single spike came out of the back of his head, or should I said his whole head?

"How do you like our True Forms?" Darkwater asked, stretching his arms. "Your pal D helped us, before were just regular Formless, waiting to die! But **NOW, **we are all powerful!"

"You had to make fun of their looks, didn't ya?" Dragon asked.

"Oh leave me alone!" Blade100 whined as the Undead Lieutenants walked forward and they walked back.

"ATTACK!" Kris yelled and our heroes charged forward, except Blade100, who was dragged towards forward.

Jorie charged at Darkearth, but the huge giant made a stone hammer appear in his hand. He then brought down his hammer, making a huge shockwave, blowing Jorie off, almost into a large fissure.

"That… all ya got?" Jorie asked, slowly getting up, but Darkearth stopped her by placing his rock foot on her.

"Hahahaha!"

Dragon got her sword out as Darkwater got a sword made of ice out as well. Darkwater motioned for Dragon to attack and she did, stabbing her sword right into him, and did absolutely NOTHING!

"Nice try," Darkwater laughed and froze Dragon's sword into him and with a strike, broke it into pieces.

"My sword!" Dragon yelled, enraged, but just got a sucker punch into the air and down to the ground, next to Jorie.

Kris fired a lighting bolt at Darkwater, but it stopped and flew right into Nightwind, who threw it right back with his wind powers. The blast hit Kris and threw her with Dragon and Jorie.

Erin charged at Blacksteel, who had no sign of fear. Erin pulled her fist back as she came closer and closer.

"Declarative: When clashing with hostile beings, I suggest use of using the techniques to hinder said hostile," he explained and made a long thin spike come out of his arm and threw it at the ground. Suddenly Erin tripped on the spike and fell into Blacksteel's hand. "Valediction: Say goodbye, flesh thing." Blacksteel then threw Erin over to the others.

A steel whip appeared in Nightfire's hand; on it were many small bladed triangles. Blade100 took a fighting stance and smiled.

"Are to lose?"

"Ask yourself that!" Nightfire suggested, and nearly sliced Blade100 in two with her whip.

Nightfire cracked her whip and then formed into a long sword. Blade100 grew out a spike in his arm, but it was sliced by the sword. She then turned it back to a whip and grabbed Blade100's leg and threw him over to the others.

Finally Aqua fired a blast of water at Blackbolt. Blackbolt just smiled and screamed, "Water conducts electricity!" he yelled and let out a burst of electricity which went through the water and shocked Aqua, blasting her over to our heroes.

"Commentary: These humans' and robotic simian's abilities are deeply unimpressive. Suggestion: Let us dispose of them!"

"Yes! Let's!" Nightfire agreed.

"Darkearth, bring them down!" Darkwater ordered and the large behemoth nodded and slammed his hammer down, separating the land Blade100 and the others were on, sending them down deeper into the fissure.

"Bye bye!" Nightwind laughed.

LATER

_Awaken… Hear my voice._

Dragon slowly awoke, hearing the voice. So familiar, but who……

_Yes it is I, quickly awaken the others._

Dragon turned to see the others, unconscious, but breathing on the ground. Dragon looked up to see a faint light of the stars high above, but mostly around her was darkness. She slowly walked over, taking care not to trip and shook whoever was closest.

"Huh? What just happened?" Blade100 asked.

"Just wake up the others," Dragon commanded and Blade100 and she soon awoke the others.

_Good. You are awake._

"That voice! The Alchemist?" Kris asked out loud.

_Yes, we must act quickly. Enter the Robot._

"What robot?" Jorie asked.

"Uh guys? Is that what we're looking for?" Kris asked, looking at the colossal robot.

Everyone turned and their jaws hit the ground. The new Super Robot laid on the ground, rocks and dust all over it. It was in a sitting fashion and looked a lot like the Super Robot, but the fingers had a different form to it, and the chest was bigger. The head was slightly bigger as well, with no antenna and the shoulder guards were smaller, with thicker and bigger arms.

"That… That's… That's it," Aqua whispered.

_There is still much to do, quickly inside!_

Suddenly the Super Robot's foot opened and our heroes ran in. Inside the Robot looked a lot like the Super Robot's, but on the bubble chairs, instead of different colors they were all white, but with numbers like 01, 02, 03, 04, 05, and 06 on them.

_To pilot this robot, you need to become strong enough to. The only way to use this robot, its weapons, and other gifts, you will need a gift._

Suddenly out of the ceiling a robotic arm came out, holding a briefcase. The arm placed the suitcase near our heroes on the ground and disappeared into the wall.

Dragon got it and opened it up and the contents glowed brightly, causing the whole place to light up. The light blinded our heroes for a sec, but they recovered and looked at the contents.

There were six items, six strange items, each different. Though each had the same base form.

Blade100 picked one up and examined it. It was rectangular and black in color and had a 02 picture on it in white. Suddenly the front of it with the 02 slid open to reveal a bunch of small cables. The cables wrapped around Blade100's left arm and attached itself to his wrist. Now it just looked like a small rectangular watch.

"Wow… Wer-OW!" Blade100 cried out.

"Blade100!?" the girl yelled as he fell to the ground.

"What's it doing to him!?" Dragon yelled.

_It is merging into his spinal cord and DNA. It will assure that he holds a mental connection with the Zero Robot._

"Zero Robot? What are you talking about?!" Aqua asked.

_To pilot the Zero Robot, you will need special suits. The suits respond to mental command and the connection with his DNA will make sure it works for him and him alone. _

"Mental commands? Special suits!?" Jorie asked loudly.

Blade100 stopped and slowly roe, touching his strange device. HE then looked up, confused.

"Now what?"

_Command it to transform you. It may assist in announcing it, since most think what they say._

"…" Blade100 silently gazed upon the item and closed his eyes. "TRANSFORM!"

A bright glow brightened the room and there stood Blade100, but vastly different.

Where once stood a young boy, now stood a young man. On his chest was a bulky chest cover, with a black color and three blue stripes going down, black metal rings were on his arms and legs, with a metal blue helmet covering his head, with a completely black visor covering his face. Shoulder and elbow pad were silver and on the left side of his chest, next to the line was a small white 02.

"Blade100?" Erin asked.

"I feel… AWESOME!"

The others looked at one another and slowly took the others rectangular things. Dragon took 01, Aqua took 03, Jorie took 04, Kris took 05, and Erin took 06. The devices attached themselves and the group stifled from the pain. It soon ended and they looked at one another.

"Transform!"

Dragon had a strong build much like Bladde100, except all of her armor were blue and white. It was blue where Blade100's was blue and white where Blade100's was black. The only same thing was a black visor as well. A 01 was on the right side of her chest as well in white numbers.

"Not bad…"

Aqua's was a much smaller one, simply due to her smaller size. Her armor covered her chest and was blue with a brown line going down it. She also had a black visor on her head, with a blue helmet around it. A 03 was on her helmet's forehead, clearly in white numbers.

"Wow…"

Jorie's had a much smaller build then Blade100's or Dragon's. It had a red chest with a blue line going down it like Aqua's with a similar design on her arms and legs. A 04 was on Jorie's silver belt in white colors. She also noticed she had small pouch with a bunch of ninja stars on said belt.

"I feel… silly… but atleast these ninja stars are cool."

Kris's armor had a black color to her armor, with a red line going down chest, arms, legs, and back. She also noticed instead of lines she had red lighting bolts over her arms, legs, chest and back. Also a 05 was on the side of her helmet in white.

"… Not bad."

Finally Erin's armor was of a white main part and had a black stripe going down her arms, legs, chest, and back. A black visor covered her face as she found she had a small pole about a foot long. She also had a 06 on her right shoulder, in white numbers.

"Weird…"

"Hey why do Blade100 and Dragon get the stronger builds?" Jorie asked. (1)

_It is a state of DNA, mind, and body. I cannot change what is in you. Now go. Stop the Skeleton King and save my Monkey Team… please…_

"Alchemist?" Kris asked, but no answer.

"We have it. The chance to save our friends!" Aqua announced, standing tall and brave.

"She's right! Let's go!" Dragon ordered, but no one moved.

"How do we fly this thing?" Blade100 asked.

"… You know in retrospect, it might have been a good idea to ask…" Kris commented.

"Look!" Jorie yelled, knocking on Blade100's helmet. "Tubes, like the ones the Hyper Force uses!"

It was true. Identical six white tubes stood their, each with a 0 and number 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 or 6.

"Wow… Convenient, ain't it?" Blade100 asked.

"Yep," Erin agreed and walked towards the 06 tube. "Ready?"

"Oh! OH! WAIT! We need really cool name! Like the Hyper Force's!" Blade100 exclaimed.

"Think about it on the way there!" Dragon ordered and tossed Blade100 into his tube, while she and the others walked in theirs.

The group was suddenly floated up and through the tubes, seemingly to whatever parts on the Zero Robot there were.

"AHHHH! OOF!" Blade100 yelled and landed head first in his suit. "Wow, I didn't even feel that! This armor is awesome!"

"So who is where?" Kris asked, looking at her cockpit and all the buttons, levers, and… stuff like that.

"I think I'm in the left arm… Think," Erin answered.

"I think I'm in the right arm!" Aqua yelled looking around.

"OW! Don't yell! The vid-screens work fine!" Jorie grumbled seeing each of the others with six screens around her. "Hmm… I think I'm in the right foot…"

"Then I think I'm in the left foot," Kris said, seeing the other Zero Robot's foot through a screen.

"I'm guessing… Chest?" Dragon said, looking at cockpit.

"SWEET! I'm the head then!" Blade100 cheered.

"… Anyone else worried Blade100's the brain?" Jorie asked.

"Who wouldn't?" Dragon asked.

"Okay! Now for names! Hmmm…."

"Right, okay team, LET'S GO!" Dragon yelled and pulled a lever.

"DRAGON WAIT!" Kris warned, but it was too late. A jet pack came out of the Zero Robot's back and flew our heroes straight up.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Shuggazoom

Angie jumped over a Formless as the Formless's sword landed to where she was. Matt then sliced the Formless in half and caught Angie.

"You okay?" Matt asked, putting her down.

"I'll be f- LOOK OUT!" Angie ordered, seeing a Formless dog appear.

The beast's used its long skeleton arms and grabbed them both and threw them aside, but suddenly the beast fell to the ground as Lion stood on it, cutting it with his claws.

"Angie! Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine!" Angie replied and helped Matt up.

"Then help out!" Missy ordered shooting some Formless with her lasers as her sister helped people out of some destroyed buildings.

"Where's Aqua and the others!?" Nellie screamed.

"Don't worry! They'll be here!" Crissy yelled as she dodged a Formless's sword.

"Guys! HIYA! Look!" Torch yelled, as she kicked a Formless and pointed at six coming beings.

"Dragon?" Matt whispered.

"Query: Who?"

Darkwater, Darkearth, Nightwind, Blackbolt, Nightfire, and Blacksteel walked to our heroes, following were Skeleton King, Velina, Mandarin, and the still trapped D. Skeleton King smiled as our heroes looked worried and a bit scared.

"Hello children," Skeleton King greeted.

"The Skeleton King…" Gibson whispered. "Come to lose?!"

"Please Gibson; you know it as well as I do, victory is in my grasp. Meet my Undead Lieutenants; Undead Lieutenants meet the pathetic heroes."

"Ha! These are the big threats? We can take them!" Nightfire laughed.

"Let's get this over with," Darkearth ordered.

"YEAH! BOOM BABY! LET'S GIVE THEM A B-B-B-BEATDOWN!" Blackbolt laughed.

"Hehehe ready to fight?" Darkwater laughed.

"We can take them!" Missy yelled.

Suddenly each of the Lieutenants glowed and morphed into their real, True Forms.

"Query: Still think so?" Blacksteel asked.

The Lieutenants charged forward as did our heroes did the same. Darkearth grabbed Dark Wing and Ren and through them down on top of a car.

"DAD! REN!" Min-Min cried out and charged at Darkearth.

"Statement: You are not going anywhere, little girl."

A car then hit Min-Min, pinning her to a building. Min-Min opened her eyes to see Blacksteel, holding it back.

"Explanation: Magnetism allows me to move any metal with my mind. Threat: Struggle more and I will push harder."

"GET AWAY FROM MY KID!" Light Wing cried out.

"DON'T MOVE GIRLY!" Nightfire cried out and grabbed Light Wing's hair and used it to throw her into a car.

"Freeze!" Missy ordered Darkwater.

"You do that," he replied and took in a deep breathe and exhaled, freezing Missy to the ground.

"HEY!"

"MISSY! GET AWAY FROM HER!" Nellie cried out, but a strong wind blew her away.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Nightwind laughed. "I hope you don't hold this against me!" Nightwind said as he sucked Nellie into his tornado body and shot her into the air.

"Crissy! Get down!" Angie ordered and tackled her down as a lighting bolt nearly hit her.

"Thanks! But what now?" Crissy asked.

"YOU GET YOUR BUTT BEATEN!" Blackbolt yelled and threw a lighting blast at them.

"ANGIE! NOO!" Lion yelled and took the shot.

"LION?! GRRR! I'll kill yo- AHHH!" Angie cried but was frozen to the ground by Darkwater.

"Nellie!" Gibson yelled and caught her unconscious body.

"AWWW! How sweet! Romeo to the rescue!" Nightfire laughed and threw a fireball at them.

Gibson turned his back to it and took the fireball, which burned his back, making him fall to the ground.

"We got to get going!" Raptor ordered as he grabbed Crissy, Torch, Blade, and Liz and made a run for it.

"Sorry, but no leaving!" Darkearth yelled mad slammed his hammer, making a shockwave, causing our heroes to fall to the ground.

Later

"Guys… Guys!" Angie yelled.

Everyone slowly awoke and found they were in the same bubble D was in. D helped them recover their wounds with his powers and they looked around.

Skeleton King stood with his army and allies. The people cowered as they saw Skeleton King announce his victory.

"We…lost…" Crissy whispered.

"Commentary: Your skills were inadequate to beat us. Suggestion: I would advise you to think about it before we destroy you, flesh things," Blacksteel said.

THE EN-

CHING! CHING! CHING!

"What?" Darkwater asked, seeing three ninja stars on the ground.

**KABOOM!!**

The ninja stars suddenly exploded, knocking the Lieutenants to the ground and destroying some Formless.

"Who dares attack my army!?!" Skeleton King yelled.

"US!"

Everyone looked on top of a building to see six beings in armor. Their armor seemed to glow as Erin, Jorie, Dragon, Blade100, Aqua, and Kris stood, side to side.

"Who are you?" Nightwind asked.

"Omega!" Blade100 yelled.

"Special!" Dragon shouted.

"Combat!" Aqua shouted.

"Operations!" Erin shouted.

"Zero!" Kris shouted

"Squad!" Jorie yelled.

"GO!" they all cried out and took a fighting stance.

"We're the ZERO SQUAD BABY!" Blade100 yelled.

"Commentary: Just a bunch of clowns in costumes," Blacksteel said.

"WOOO! Where's our autograph book!?" Blackbolt laughed.

"Let's show them what we're made of! ZERO SQUAD GO!" Dragon ordered and our heroes jumped down to fight.

"Get them!" Skeleton King ordered and his Lieutenants and army charged at our heroes.

Blade100 ducked and uppercuted a Formless, while Dragon jumped into the air and with one punch, destroyed a Giant Formless. Kris threw a lighting bolt at some Formless, blowing them up, with Jorie who threw her ninja stars. Aqua jumped over a Giant Formless and jumped on to another one, causing the two to beat each other.

Erin got her small pole out, which quickly grew into a long staff. Erin grinned and begun spinning around and around in an almost skipping fashion. Dozens of Formless were beaten to the ground by her strike.

"I like this!" Blade100 yelled to Dragon as he jump kicked a Formless.

"Me two! But I wish I had my sword!" Dragon yelled.

_Cast Off…_

"You say something?" Blade100 asked, jump kicking a Formless.

"I thought you did?" Dragon replied, throwing a Formless aside.

_Cast Off…_

Blade100 and Dragon looked at their left arms and saw the rectangular device return and open up to reveal a slider and a button. The slider was on a bar that was first, blue, then yellow, and then red.

_Cast Off… High… Red…_

"Great! Now machines are talking to us!" Blade100 yelled.

"You idiot! The Alchemist said we had a mental connection with them now!" Dragon yelled.

"Then let's see what these things can do!" Blade100 yelled as the two of them were surrounded by hundreds of Formless. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

The two then both moved their right hand to their left arm and shouted simultaneity, "CAST OFF HIGH!" And moved the slider to the red bar and pressed the button.

The two suddenly felt steam escape their armor as their armor opened. The two burst into flames making a powerful shockwave come out, breaking all the glass in the neighborhood brake and even destroying some Formless.

When Blade100 and Dragon came back into view their armor had gotten slimmer. Blade100's chest had a sort of vest form on it, like a SWAT guy, his vest was a black color with a 02 on the upper right part of it, and small blue, almost electronic lines faintly seen. The blue lines traveled all over his black armor as he took a fighting stance.

On his back was a laser rifle which seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Also he had a belt with two laser pistols at his hands. His rifle had three barrels to shoot through, two on top and one grenade launcher under the two.

As for Dragon's her shoulder, elbow, knees, and other guards had blown off and she now had a slim style like Blade100. ON her chest was a dark blue vest with a picture of a white Chinese dragon and a 01 on her upper left part of her chest. Other white dragons were on her back, arms, and legs.

A sword and sword holder was on Dragon's belt as she took a fighting stance. The sword was glowing, with sideway lines going on it, with a very sharp tip.

"Zero Two the Unstoppable Enforcer!" Blade100 cried out, holding his laser rifle and saluting like a US Marine.

"Zero One the Dragon Samurai!" Dragon yelled, taking her sword out.

"Dragon Samurai?" Blade100 whispered.

"Better than Unstoppable Enforcer," Dragon whispered back.

"Touché."

The others quickly ran over and gazed upon the armor. Though jealous about, they were happy they were on their side.

"Commentary: Your upgrades are still nowhere near our power!" Blacksteel yelled as he and the other Undead Lieutenants took a fighting stance.

"Let's see about that!" Jorie yelled.

"Zero Squad ATTACK!" Dragon yelled and our heroes charged at the evil villains.

Blade100 ducked under Nightfire's claws as he rolled between her legs.

"You're a girl, right?"

"Don't tell me you have a code against hitting girls!" Nightfire yelled.

"Nope!" Blade100 yelled and gave Nightfire a strong punch in the gut. "Then again what would my friends say?! Oh well! No one said anything about shooting!" Blade100 laughed and shot his laser at her, sending her into a building.

Aqua ducked under Blackbolt's fist and jumped on to a car. Blackbolt fired a lighting bolt and blew the car up, but Aqua back flipped off. She then got behind the car and kicked it, sending it down and slamming Blackbolt right into a building.

"N-N-N-NO FAIR!" Blackbolt whined.

Jorie's and Darkearth's fist collided with one another, shaking the place. But suddenly Darkearth' fist cracked from the punch, making Jorie smile. She then used her other hand and threw a ninja star at Darkearth's head, making it blow, not destroying, but blinding him. She then jumped up and kicked him as strong as she could, right through a building.

"HA! Beat that! Now who's stronger!?"

Erin's staff hit Blacksteel's metal arm as the two fought. Erin then jumped into the air and brought her staff down. Blacksteel raised his arm in defense

CRACK!

"Exclamation: MY ARM!" Blacksteel cried out, holding his stump of an arm.

Kris held her ground as Nightwind tried blowing her in into his tornado body. She then turned and got behind a car and with her mighty strength, picked it up and threw it.

"Uh oh…" Nightwind whispered as the car crushed him, to heavy and big for him to move or carry.

Dragon's sword his Darkwater's ice made sword as the two dodged, attacked, and moved around one another.

"You're strong! Join the Skeleton King! He will give you power!" Darkwater yelled.

"As my pal 02 would say…" Dragon then dashed forward and Darkwater did the same. With a flash both were behind the other, their blades out. A cut appeared on Dragon's visor, while Darkwater broke in two halves on the ground, and melting into water. "Thanks, but no thanks!"

"ALIGHT! We did it!" Blade100 cheered.

"Nice try, but we have not yet begun to fight!" Skeleton King yelled, raising his staff into the air.

His staff shined green as the remains of the fallen Formless started flying into the air. Suddenly there stood one, single Giant Formless trooper. The beast's hand turned into a sword as our heroes looked at it.

"I think it's time for the Zero Robot…" Erin whispered.

The others looked at one another and nodded. Their rectangular device appeared on their left arms an they too ka fighting stance.

"Head-Bot 01 GO!" Blade100 yelled as a robot, about 15th feet tall appeared and Blade100 turned into a blue light and was teleported in.

"Chest Carrier Copter 02 GO!" Dragon yelled as a huge Helicarrier like ship appeared outfitted with laser turrets and a giant rotor supporting it up flew into view.

"Train Arm 03 GO!" Aqua yelled as a train was dropped from the Helicarrier and landed on the ground and she ran in.

"Train Arm 04 GO!" Erin yelled as another train appeared and she ran in.

"Foot Fighter Tank 05 GO!" Kris yelled as a large tank outfitted with one main cannon on top appeared, along with side turrets on the sides.

"Foot Fighter Tank 06 GO!" Jorie shouted as another tank appeared and she ran in.

"Let's rock!" Blade100 yelled.

"What about Bone-Head!? He's getting away!" Jorie yelled.

"We'll deal with them later!" Dragon yelled. "Zero Squad ATTACK!"

Back with D and the Others

"Wow… that was impressive," Liz commented.

"Big time," Angie agreed.

"Yes, we'll the show looks as though it is over, shall we leave?" D asked. The hooded man then placed his hand on the bubble cage and it blew up like glass. D then walked out, but the others didn't. "Coming?"

"You… could have broken the cage… at ANYTIME!?" Matt asked.

"Of course, do you truly believe the Skeleton King could hold me?"

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU!?!"

"If I had, would Miss Dragon and the others have used their new abilities to save us?" D asked, looking at the Zero Squad.

"Miss…? THAT'S DRAGON!? And Blade100 and all the others!?!" Dark Wing asked.

"Of course. Who did you believe it was?"

"Wow…." Crissy whispered looking at the Zero Squad fire at the monster Formless.

With the Zero Squad

"Hey!" Blade100 yelled as Head-Bot 01 was grabbed by the Formless. The hands then disappeared, letting two beams shoot out of the Head-Bot's arm. "I say we even the odds!"

"Agreed! Who's with me?" Kris asked.

"Let's rock!" Dragon yelled.

"I'm in!" Erin shouted.

"I've been waiting!" Jorie said.

"Time to form up!" Aqua added.

Omega!" Blade100 yelled.

"Special!" Dragon shouted.

"Combat!" Aqua shouted.

"Operations!" Erin shouted.

"Zero!" Kris shouted

"Squad!" Jorie yelled.

"GO!" they all cried out and the process began.

The Chest Carrier floated down and suddenly long tubes came out and attached themselves to the Foot Tanks. The Train Arms drove at high speeds and activated their boosters, floating into the air and joined in, their head of the trains becoming the hands while the back became the shoulders.

Blade100 jumped up to the top of the Zero Robot and the arms, head, and legs retreated into the Head-Bot and landed on top of the Zero Robot.

"Zero Robot Battle Form activated," a computer voice said as each of our heroes ere brought into the chest to pilot the robot.

"Okay! This I like!" Blade100 yelled as he pressed a button and the Zero Robot shot lasers out of its eyes at the Formless.

Dragon pressed another button and out of the back of the Zero Robot came the rotor of the Chest Carrier Copter. The rotor flew and attached itself to the right arm of the Zero Robot.

"Cool!" Aqua exclaimed. "A buzzsaw! Charge!"

The Zero Robot ran forward and using the buzzsaw sliced the Giant Formless in half, reducing it to ooze.

"That's it? Talk about anti-climatic!" Jorie commented.

LATER

The Zero Squad walked over to our heroes and shook hands. Blade100 then put his hand on Torch's shoulder.

"Well little girl, us heroes gotta work together!" Blade100 said. "But, hey! You know you can count on-"

"I know its you Blade100."

"How-"

"D."

Blade100 sighed and walked over to the others.

"Armor off," Blade100 said, and his armor disappeared, along with the others. Though their devices were still on their left arms.

"Nice armor you guys," Angie said.

"Thanks," Erin thanked.

"I hope you do like it for it seems you will need it in the soon future," Gibson said. "It seems the Hyper Force's injuries are great, they will need to stay in Status Pods longer."

"Alright! We get to keep our powers!" Blade100 cheered. He then looked to the way the Citadel of Bone had flew off and smiled. "I hope this teaches you a lesson! GOOD WILL ALWAYS WIN OVER EVIL! CAUSE EVIL SUCKS! HEAR THAT?!"

Citadel of Bone

"This Zero Squad is strong, truthfully…"

"We apologize my Lord, next time, we will win…" Darkwater begged as he and the others were on their knees.

"See that you do. Now my Undead Lieutenants, go forth and destroy the Zero Squad!" Skeleton King ordered

End

R n R

1: Dragon is probably my closest friend on Fanfiction so… Props to her!

_**PREVIEW!**_

_As our heroes grow and fight, they will face many challenges _

"Say good night, my friends!" Blade100 yelled as he stood by Skeleton King and his Undead Lieutenants.

_Including one another_

Dragon pinned Blade100 to the car, her sword inches from Blade100 throat.

"Goodbye, Blade100…"

_And they will discover more secrets…_

"They've stolen the Night Striker Robot!" Erin yelled.

_More Challenges _

"Activating Savage Super Robot!"

_Who is Friend?_

Blade100 ducked under Erin's staff as he tackled Jorie into a car. He then flipped over the car as Kris jumped over and tried to punch Blade100.

"Nice try!" he yelled and tripped her and gave her a kick in the waist.

_Who is Foe?_

"D's tearing the Zero Robot's armor!" Erin yelled.

"DRAGON! He's coming your way!" Blade100 yelled.

Dragon turned as the metal around her was ripped apart. She reached for her ejection lever, but a hand stopped her. She looked up to see D holding her hand.

"Hello, Miss Dragon."

_And in the End… will it matter?_

Blade100, Kris, Aqua, Jorie, and Dragon fell to the ground as their armor fell apart. The millions of Formless charged at them as Blade100 stood.

"We gotta run for it! Come on!" Blade100 yelled and ran down, forcing his way through with the others following.

_Who will Win? Who will Lose? Who is Good? Who is Evil? Who is Friend? Who is Foe? Only one thing can be known… the answers will blow your mind._

"**ZERO SQUAD GO!"**


	10. Betrayal

A/N YO……! Right, so what's up? You guys staying out of trouble? Of course not! So last chapter, the Zero Squad was kicking bad guy butt! So let's check out some plot twist, new parts, new robots maybe, and stuff like that! LET'S ROCK!

Betrayal?

"Blade100!"

"AAH!"

The boy fell out of his newly made hammock as Dragon tapped her foot. The girl then grabbed Blade100 collar and forced him up, chocking him a bit. Blade100 looked around and saw it was morning and saw he was still on the Zero Robot's head, trying to sleep.

"What Dragon?" Blade100 asked. "I'm napping." 

"Gibson said that a small army of monsters were coming, so suit up!" Dragon ordered.

"Can't you get Kris and the others to do it?"

"They left to explore a planet for Gibson, remember? Now let's go!" she ordered.

"I'm sure its nothing too bad."

**BOOM!**

"…I could feel that happening RIGHT as I said it… Okay," Blade100 groaned stretching. "Let's rock, ready?" he asked as his Transformer appeared.

"Bout time," Dragon commented and made her Transformer appear.

"TRANSFORM!"

A blue ball of energy suddenly came out of the Transformer and out came a long blue light, scanning Blade100. As the beam hit his feet and traveled up, his armor began appearing on him. The scan stopped at his head and flew into the air, landing back onto his head, making his helmet.

"Zero Two the Unstoppable Enforcer!"

For Dragon a large serpent like dragon made of a pure white light. The Dragon flew into the air and back down, wrapping itself around Dragon. The dragon roared and Dragon roared as well as the dragon as it changed into Dragon's armor.

"Zero One the Dragon Samurai!"

"Ready to rock?" Blade100 asked.

"You first!"

With that Blade100 jumped off of the Zero Robot' head and onto the shoulder, Dragon following. They then both jumped down to the ground and they came face to face with Nightfire, Blacksteel, and Darkwater.

"Greetings: Hello 01 and 02. Query: Ready to die?"

"About to ask you the same thing!" Dragon replied.

"Three against two? Hardly seems fair," Blade100 commented.

"You're right. But we're not three. Formless!" Nightfire yelled and suddenly hundreds of Formless surrounded Blade100 and Dragon from out of nowhere. "We're three hundred!"

"You had to say."

"Well I didn't know they had three hundred! Okay, I'll take the ugly one!"

"Which one is the ugly one?" Dragon asked as the Formless charged at them.

Blade100 ducked under one and grabbed its arm; he then began spinning and knocked a bunch of other Formless down.

"Ten! Ha!"

Dragon smiled and got her sword out. She then began spinning and slicing Formless around her. She then looked up to one Giant Formless and threw her sword so hard, it pinned the beast to the wall, killing it.

"… THAT STILL COUNTS AS ONE!"

The two continued to fight, but they were soon put back to back. The Formless army and Undead Lieutenants still around.

"Can I ask a question?"

"Is it going to be one of those long dried out questions, that isn't really a question, but will make me ask another question?"

"… I ask long dried out questions?"

"BLADE100!"

"Alright! Should we Cast Off now?"

"Yes!"

"CAST OFF, HIGH!"

The two heroes burst into fire and an energy wave burst out, blowing some of the Formless away and Undead Lieutenants to the ground.

"Bring it!" Blade100 yelled, taking a fighting stance.

"ATTACK!" Darkwater ordered, as he and the other Undead Lieutenants turned into their True Forms.

Suddenly ninja stars hit some Formless. The stars beeped and glowed and then… BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

"Who said you could start the party without us?" Jorie asked.

"Zero Three the Ocean Goddess!" Aqua yelled.

"Zero Four the Exploding Star!" Jorie yelled.

"Zero Five the Lighting Striker!" Kris yelled.

"Zero Six the Steel Defender!" Erin yelled.

"Took ya long enough!" Blade100 yelled, shooting at Nightfire.

"Suggestion: I would advise us to run. Now," Blacksteel suggested, blocking Erin's attack.

"I agree with metal head!" Nightfire screamed as Blade100 kicked her into a car. The three then ran over to another and disappeared in a black light.

"Yeah, you better run away!" Aqua yelled.

Citadel of Bone

"Master, please-"

"SILENCE!" Skeleton King ordered. "Darkwater. You and my other Undead Lieutenants have failed me two times two many. I do not accept failure."

"Then perhaps you will accept a friend?"

"Who- YOU! Why are you here?" Skeleton King asked.

"I have only come to help you, Skeleton King."

"Why should we trust you!?" Darkearth asked.

"Why shouldn't you? I promise you, the Zero Squad's death. Along with another planet."

"Another planet?" Nightwind asked. "What kinda planet?"

"A planet as great as Shuggazoom. A planet known as Earth."

Now

"WWWOOOO! Another victory!" Blade100 cheered, as he and the rest of the Zero Squad walked into their Zero Super robot, armor off.

"You guys are really enjoying this, aren't you?" Angie asked.

"Well duh, we're amazing!" Jorie shouted.

"Hmmmm…"

"Gibson?" Nellie asked. "What is it?"

"Look," the blue monkey said, pointing at a screen inside the Zero Robot's main screen. "See that purple dot?"

"Yeah."

"Now look, that purple dot is going to the big blue dot."

"Is that us?" Raptor asked.

"No, the big blue one is Earth."

"So the purple one is the Citadel of Bone?" Light Wing asked.

"Correct…"

"… SKELETON KING IS ATTACKING EARTH!?!?!?!" Blade100 cried out.

"Why? We're here, why's he's attacking Earth?" Erin asked.

"He's trying to spread us thin!" Kris realized. "Attack both Earth and Shuggazoom!"

"We have to pin him down on one planet! Ready Zero Squad?" Dragon asked.

"Ready!"

The team ran off with everyone else in the main room. The Zero Squad ran into their tubes and were quickly sent to their piece of the robot.

"Chest Carrier Copter 01 GO!" Dragon yelled.

"Head-Bot 01 GO!" Blade100 yelled.

"Train Arm 03 GO!" Aqua yelled.

"Train Arm 04 GO!" Erin yelled.

"Foot fighter Tank 05 GO!" Kris shouted.

"Foot Fighter Tank 06 GO!" Jorie yelled.

"Omega!"

"Special!"

"Combat!"

"Operations!"

"Zero!"

"Squad!"

"GO!"

Earth

"Why are we attacking this planet?" Nightfire asked, throwing a fireball at a car as the people ran.

"As I said before, you will soon understand."

"Yo, yo! Guy! I don't trust this cat! He's CREEPY! Blackbolt yelled.

"It is not our part to trust, only to work with. Master's orders," Darkwater said, freezing a building.

"Exclamation: Look! There is the Zero Squad," Blacksteel yelled, pointing to the Zero Robot flying in.

"Deal with them. I will acquire aid for you."

"Aid?" Nightwind asked.

Suddenly a large glowing red symbol appeared of a star with various red symbols. It glowed red as blood and grew. The Undead Lieutenants ran off as it continued to glow. As the Zero Squad landed a large being suddenly came out of the circle.

The beast had red skin and large black horns like a bull, with yellow glowing eyes. With four horse legs and black hooves. Its human body was muscular with red claws on its hands.

"It's a Centaur Demon!" Blade100 yelled.

"When did Bone Head get that!?!" Kris yelled.

"Doesn't matter, we fight it!" Dragon yelled.

On the Ground on a Building

For safety reasons, the Zero Squad had dropped off Gibson and the others to a nearby building to take care of crowd control. Before they ran to the bottom of the building though, someone stopped them.

"What are you doing here? Get out of our way; we have to help the people!" Matt ordered. "ACK!"

A hand grabbed Matt and began chocking him. Matt was then tossed to the ground and kicked in the head, knocking him out.

"MATT! Why did you do that!?!" Angie asked.

Angie was suddenly knocked out as a fist went into her gut hard.

"ANGIE!" Lion yelled. The beast let out a roar and charged at her attacker. He jumped in the air, but was stopped instantly. He was then slammed into the ground and thrown aside.

The others jumped at him. They tried to fight back but in one strike they were all beaten down with one magical shockwave. They all then lay on the ground beaten. He then picked up Gibson and looked at him.

"The Alchemist's diary. Give it to me."

"N-never!"

He then moved his hand and aimed a blast at Nellie's head.

"NO! I-I will give you it," Gibson whispered. He was then dropped and the blue monkey got out a small glowing bow. He then pressed a button it and out came the diary. Gibson then gave it to him.

"Why? Why did you b-"

Gibson was knocked out as he was thrown into the air and landed harshly on the ground. And with that, the new holder of the diary left.

Zero Squad

"Look out!" Erin yelled as the Centaur Demon tackled the Zero Robot with its horns. The Zero Robot grabbed the horns but was pushed into a building, nearly pushing it over.

"Now what?" Aqua asked as she controlled the arm holding the beast back.

"Look for a weapon like the Lazatron Fury!" Dragon ordered.

And with that the group began frantically looking for a super weapon. But no sign was found of anything like that. That is until…

"Guys, do any of you have a rectangle hole?" Kris asked.

Everyone looked around and soon a rectangular hole was found on the wall next to their left arm.

"It looks like we put our Transformers in it!"

"Right, let's try it! Ready?" Dragon asked.

"READY!"

Everyone then slammed their arm into the wall, putting their Transformer in. At first, nothing happened, but soon the Zero robot began to glow and blue aura around it. A burst of energy surged through it and it picked up the Centaur Demon and threw it aside.

The Zero Robot then clapped its hands together and slowly moved them away from each other. As the two metal hands moved away from one another lighting came out between the two, soon making a ball of power. The Zero Robot then began moving its hands in a sphere motion making it grow and grow until it was about as big as the Zero Robot's head. (1)

"Power Bomb!"

The Zero Robot pulled its hand back and threw the ball, hitting the monster in the chest. The bomb flew into its skin and a burst of light burst out of its chest. It let out a cry of pain as it exploded from the blast, reduced to nothing but bits and pieces of what it used to be.

"We did it!" Kris cheered.

"Oh yeah! We RULE!" Aqua yelled.

"Damn straight!" Jorie yelled.

"Guys?"

"What is it Blade100?" Dragon asked.

"Look! The gang!" Blade100 yelled, pointing down to where the others were laying on the ground unconscious.

"MATT!"

"NELLIE! MISSY!"

"CRISSY!"

"TORCH!"

Later

"Matt!"

"Missy! Nellie!"

"TORCH!"

"Crissy!"

Dragon quickly ran to Matt and helped him up. Matt coughed some blood and looked at her.

"Dragon?"

"Matt, what happened!?"

"D… D betrayed us."

"What!?! T- That's impossible!"

"It's not Dragon. D attacked us," Torch said, as Blade100 helped her up.

"He took the Alchemist's diary," Gibson said.

"Why?" Jorie asked.

"We don't know!" Angie groaned, holding her side as Blade100 helped her up.

"Let's get into the Zero Robot, maybe we can find him."

Later

"There! The scanners are detecting a large mass of black magic. That must be D," Gibson said.

"Alright team," Blade100 began. "Let's ro-"

"No. I'm going alone," Dragon said.

"Dragon, that's stupid! You shouldn't go alone! What if it's not D? What if it's the Skeleton King?!" Torch yelled.

"I'll be fine."

"Dragon…"

"Yeah, Matt?"

"… Be careful," Matt whispered and hugged her. Dragon was surprised but slowly hugged back.

"Always am," she whispered and let go. She then walked to her tube to leave. "Transform," she whispered and transformed in a bright light mid-step.

Later

Dragon jumped from building to building and saw in the distance D. She quickly moved faster and soon landed on D's building. D had his back to her and Dragon took a step forward.

"D. Did you attack Matt, Light Wing, Dark Wing, Ren, Min-Min and all the others?"

"…"

"D?"

"…"

"D! Did you attack th-?"

"What if I did? Could you beat me? Could you stop me from doing it again?" D asked, turning to her.

"I could…"

"Tell me? Do you hate me?" D asked.

"I-I…"

"No? Then let me help you."

POW!

A fist hit Dragon at her cheek, almost sending her off the building. Right when she flew over the edge, D grabbed her foot and threw down onto the buildings ceiling, breaking her through.

Dragon fell through the floors and landed at the ground, debris and rumble landing on her. D floated down and get his sword out.

"Fight."

"Ahh! Fine! CAST OFF! HIGH!" Dragon yelled and her armor blew off. As the smoke cleared Dragon held her sword, battle ready. "I don't want to fight you D!"

"I never gave you a choice," D replied and slammed his blade on hers.

Dragon blocked the attack and pushed D back. The two continued to fight, dodging and attacking with their blades. Dragon threw a punch, but D grabbed her fist and threw her aside. Dragon skidded on the ground and took a fighting stance. She then charged at D again.

She ducked as D tried to attack her again and tried to counter attack. D blocked the sword with one hand with the other tried to cut Dragon. Dragon jumped back, letting her sword go in the process.

D smiled and threw Dragon's sword to her feet.

"Good bye," D smiled, dashing forward so fast and slammed Dragon into the wall. "May we meet again," D added, punching Dragon in the gut so hard she coughed blood a bit.

Zero Robot

"Where is she!?" Dark Wing yelled.

"She's been gone for hours…" Angie said.

Just then the doors slid open to reveal a beaten Dragon, holding her side. Matt and Blade100 quickly ran over to help her. The two led Dragon to her seat as she powered down to her human form.

"D really has betrayed us…"

"Dragon, I think I found out why D took the Alchemist's book. Look," Gibson said and got a remote out. He pressed a button and a picture of a page of the diary appeared. "Look here…"

_I have continued to work on Beasts. I have hid them away for safety to Planet J-66. I hoped that if it is needed, it will be used to its full power._

"Beasts?" Raptor asked. "What Beasts?"

"It never says. He only calls them by the name, Beasts."

"What's J-66?" Erin asked.

"A jungle planet. Filled with animals, beasts, and plants of gigantic proportions."

"Dragon? You okay?" Blade100 asked.

"… Let's just get going…" Dragon whispered, walking to her tube.

"Gibson, where is the Citadel of Bone?"

"They're headed to Planet J-66 already."

"Then let's go…"

End

1: If you want to see what its like, go to youtube and type in, 'Mortal Kombat Deception Intro,' and watch Raiden's last move in it. Okay?

Hmmm… Yeah, I don't think this chapter was too good…. It's missing something…… But I don't know what! Sigh. Oh well. See ya. R n R.

What's going to happen now that D is now allied himself with the Bad Guys?


	11. ZERO TO HERO

A/N Yawn

A/N Yawn. So what's up? Yawn. I'm bored… I'm hungry… I'm awesome… Well I am! So for today's adventure, lots of Roaring, Yelling, Love, and Fights. Also this will probably be the last chapter only because I want to start up the new series!

I don't own anyone, but Me, Undead Lieutenants, Blade, Liz, and D. Also the whole Zero Squad concept. Okay? Good.

ZERO TO HERO!

"Dragon? You okay?" Matt asked as Dragon looked out the window, blankly.

"She's been like that since she came back…" Angie whispered.

"Just leave her alone you guys," Blade100 ordered and the two left. "Dragon, you know if there's anything you want to talk a-"

"I know."

Blade100 nodded his head and walked out of her room and to the Main Room.

"How'd it go?" Dark Wing asked, only for Blade100 to shake his head.

"Dragon's strong; she'll pull through, Lion said.

"I hope so," Matt whispered.

"Nearing Planet J-66," Gibson announced. "As I said, you must be careful. The swamp area will have using the Zero Robot difficult."

"Well how do we get around if we can't find use the Robot?" Jorie asked.

"I am glad you asked. Follow me."

Gibson then led everyone except Dragon to a door. He then went to a keypad and pressed in a code, opening the door.

When the doors open the Zero Squad and everyone else saw a large APC or Armored Personnel Carrier. The APC was in a desert camouflage like style with a large 00 on the side in white. It had eight wheels and was atleast fifteen feet long.

"Meet your APC, the Zero Rider Tank, or the ZRT. The ZRT is equipped with a rear turret, equipped with my own custom made ammunition bullets, along with night vision, thermal, and x-ray screens for both the driver and the turret user," Gibson explained and led everyone to the back, and opened it. "With plenty of room for up to ten people in the back, one for the turret, and two up front," Gibson explained, pointing at a turret inside the ZRT. "With transformable wheel to trends, turbo attachments, and special alloy harder than any Earth Tank, the ZRT is a very powerful vehicle."

…

…

Thump.

"Blade100 fainted…" Aqua slowly said.

"Okay," Jorie replied.

"Thanks Gibson," Dragon said.

"I call shotgun!" Kris shouted.

"I call awesome turret!" Blade100 yelled.

"I made it compatible with your armor suits, so I advise you suit up," Gibson said.

"Call us if you need help, we'll drop you off and stay up here in space," Raptor offered.

"Alright team!" Blade shouted. "TRANSFORM!"

(Time for the Transformation sequence! Like how the Power Rangers do it!)

A glowing light escaped out of Dragon's Transformer and turned into a long serpent like dragon. The dragon roared and wrapped itself around Dragon, and in a bright white light became her armor, turning her into-

"Zero One the Dragon Samurai."

A blue ball of energy suddenly came out of the Transformer and out came a long blue light, scanning Blade100. As the beam hit his feet and traveled up, his armor began appearing on him. The scan stopped at his head and flew into the air, landing back onto his head, making his helmet.

"Zero Two the Unstoppable Enforcer!"

Aqua was surrounded by water, standing on a small part of land as the waves moved around her. Water surrounded her body in a bubble, and then froze ice solid. Suddenly the bubble blew apart and Aqua stood in her armor.

"Zero Three the Ocean Goddess!" Aqua yelled.

Jorie felt like she flew into space and saw everything. The stars, plants, and everything else. She looked and saw a falling star headed straight for her. Jorie held her hand out and the star shrunk and hit her arm, making her transform in a white light from right to left.

"Zero Four the Exploding Star!" Jorie yelled.

Lighting filled the air as Kris stood under them. A lighting bolt hit her hands, making her armor appear. Another hit her legs, making armor appear. The last hit her chest, making her chest and helmet.

"Zero Five the Lighting Striker!" Kris yelled.

A steel staff appeared in Erin's hand and she held it in her hands as she was absorbed by a blinding light. She then began making a punch of fight moves with her staff and slammed it into the ground, breaking the light off and having her armor appear.

"Zero Six the Steel Defender!" Erin yelled.

"Good luck guys! Be careful!" Angie ordered.

"Always am," Aqua replied as the Zero Squad walked into the ZRT. The Zero Robot flew to the planet and opened up a hatch, sending them down on a not so soft landing.

The planet so far just looked like a giant forest with average sized trees and such, but not an animal in sight. A rock path lied ahead, more than enough to ride through in.

"Ow," Blade100 groaned.

"Everyone okay?" Kris asked.

"Peachy, thanks," Jorie groaned, rubbing her head.

Kris turned to Dragon who nodded in responds and started up the ZRT. The vehicle started up and began moving forward.

"Does anyone know where we're supposed to go?" Erin asked.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… AH FU-"

With D and the Undead Lieutenants

"Lord Skeleton King," D greeted, bowing his head.

"Hello D. Are my Lieutenants ready?" Skeleton King asked, sitting on his throne.

"Yes, they each are on Planet J-66."

"The Zero Squad?"

"No sign yet, but I have prepared a Demon to fight them when the time comes."

"The hunt for the Beast?"

"We are having difficulty finding them, but we are continuing to search nonetheless. We will find the hanger soon."

"Excellent, my victory is in hand. You are doing well serving me, D."

"It is my h-" D stopped as Blacksteel ran in.

"Statement: I have detected something on radar. Suggestion: I believe we should send a group of Formless to investigate."

"I will go myself," D said.

"Query: Are you sure? It maybe nothing."

"Yes, of course… if it is okay with Lord Skeleton King."

"… Very well, but take the Formless with you."

Later

"Did it EVER occur anyone to ask?" Blade100 screamed.

"Well maybe Skeleton King and his goons know?" Erin suggested.

"Think we can find them?" Kris asked.

"There's a radar system here," Dragon said emotionlessly. "There's a reading saying a large mass of black magic is about twenty miles away… And it's closing in?"

"Closing in? That's bad!" Blade100 screamed.

"No duh, Sherlock!" Jorie yelled.

"Closing in fast!" Kris screamed. "Five miles… Three… Two… ONE!"

…

…

…

…

"Nothing happened…" Erin whispered.

"That was anti-climatic!" Jorie groaned.

"Blade100 go check," Dragon ordered.

Knowing better than arguing with her in her current state Blade100 walked out to forest outside. As soon as he came out he noticed he was under a tall shadow and looked up.

"Hello."

"D!" Blade100 screamed.

As soon as that word came out of his mouth he suffered a blow to the side of the head. Blade100 went flying into a tree, but quickly got back in action.

"Cast O-"

"No." Dragon ordered. "Get back in the ZRT. I'll deal with D."

"But-"

"NOW!"

Blade100 looked at Dragon and nodded his head. He then ran over to the ZRT, and to the driver seat.

"We can't leave her!" Kris yelled.

"We can," Blade100 said and drove the vehicle forward, through the trees and out of sight.

As she saw the ZRT leave, out of the corner of her eye, Dragon took a fighting stance.

"Formless, attack," D ordered and dozens of Formless came out of the trees.

"Cast Off," Dragon whispered and her armor glowed and then broke off, falling to the ground. "Bring it on!"

The Formless charged forward at Dragon who charged forward as well. Dragon did an uppercut, slicing a Formless in half and then ducked under two others, making them collide.

Two Formless then grabbed her arms as another turned his hand into a blade. The third Formless with the sword raised his blade, but Dragon used her legs to jump and used the other two Formless to support her, kicking the third one in the face.

She then overpowered the Formless and threw them off into the others. Dragon then took a fighting stance, holding her sword in one hand and making a motion for more to try and fight her.

"Very good," D commented, a slight smile under his hood. The mighty demon took a step forward and drew his sword. "Your move."

Dragon looked at D, bravery in her actions, but pain and sadness in her heart. She charged forward, but D blocked the attack. Dragon pushed him back and tried again, but D blocked it.

It was like no matter what she did, D could beat it. D then grabbed Dragon's sword and pulled it out of her hand. Dragon then tried to punch D, but the demon grabbed her hand, crushing it.

"AAAHHHH!" Dragon screamed and tried using her other hand but D grabbed that as well.

"Good night," D said as he pulled back his hand and punched Dragon.

"There's nothing here!" Blade100 yelled.

"We know," Jorie said.

"Sigh. Maybe Gibson was wro-o-o-o-oooooooooooong!!" Aqua screamed as she fell down a hole.

"Think we found it," Blade100 said.

"Wow. Convenient," Kris said, jumping down.

"Have you found who is under that mask?" Nightfire asked.

"No."

"Then I will."

"No Darkearth. That is my honor."

"Why should I listen to you?" Darkearth asked, poking D's chest with his finger. In one quick move D grabbed his finger and crushed it. "AAAHHHHHHH!"

"Leave. All of you."

The Undead Lieutenants slowly did as they were told and left. D then looked at Dragon as she slowly awoke, rubbing her head.

"You haven't told them yet?" Dragon whispered. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"You know who we are. Why didn't you tell them you scum bag!?" Dragon asked through the bars.

"I have my reasons," D said and moved a hand over the bars. Suddenly the bars turned to dust and D walked forward. "Good reasons," he whispered as he neared Dragon.

"I can still fight!" Dragon said and took a fighting stance.

"You can try, but you will fail. I am here to do one thing, and only one."

"What's that?" Dragon asked, seeing D move his hand.

"Well first… Remove that helmet."

D's hand burst forward and grabbed Dragon's helmet, and with little effort tore it off. "And now…" D whispered, he then grabbed Dragon's neck and forced her into a sick kiss, thrusting his tongue in.

* * *

"It's a hanger!" Blade100 whispered as they examined the place.

"No, really?" Aqua asked as she felt the walls for a light switch.

"Found it!" Erin said and flipped the switch.

"Okay," Jorie said. "What's in he…… wow…"

* * *

D released Dragon from the kiss and the girl spit to the ground.

"I am sorry it had to be this way," he said as he walked off and the bars returned.

Dragon suddenly began talking and out of her mouth came a small key. The key glowed and it shot a beam out of it and hit the bars, making them disappear.

"D… Thank you…"

Dragon then ran off, deeper into the Citadel of Bone. Time to end this, she thought as her helmet reappeared.

* * *

"You know how to pilot this thing?" Jorie asked.

"No, but I can make our death look cool!" Blade100 said as the ship took off.

The ship had a flat and black boomerang fashion, with a set of laser guns at the bottom of the ship. It was as big as the chest of the Omega Robot and flying at amazing speeds.

"The Beast can fly!" Blade100 screamed as he piloted the ship.

"Who names a ship, The Beast, anyways?" Aqua asked.

"Who cares? This rules!" Jorie yelled as they flew through the air.

"Incoming Citadel of Bone!" Erin yelled.

_Self Destruct Sequence… Activated_

"What?!" Aqua yelled. "Blade100!?"

"Being a hero is never easy! Call the robot; we have a few minutes before it blows!"

"Guys… look," Kris said. "It's-"

* * *

Dragon ran down the hall, seeing two Formless ahead. "HIYA!" she screamed and with a series of kicks and punches, the Formless were destroyed. She then got back to running and saw a familiar site.

"D."

"Hello, Miss Dragon. Are you going to attack me?"

"You saved me… why? I thought you were on Bone Head's side?" Dragon asked.

"You thought wrong. We should leave."

"How can I trust you?" Dragon asked.

D answered by tossing his sword upon the ground, leaving it at Dragon's feet. "As I said. Shall we leave?"

"Stay in front of me…"

D nodded and the two began walking to find an exit.

That is until a voice stopped them.

"Time to choose your side, D!"

The two looked behind them to see Skelton King, and his Undead Lieutenants.

"I shall give you one chance to choose. Will you fight by me? Or die by the Zero Squad…?" Skeleton King asked.

"…D?" Dragon asked.

"Keep my blade. You will need it!" D said as he charged at the Lieutenants. "I deal with the fools, you fight Skeleton King!"

"HA! YOU THINK CAN BEAT US!?" Blackbolt asked as he fired a series of lighting bolts.

"Think? No. I know I can."

D then held out hi hand and the bolts froze in mid air. It then flew at Darkearth, blowing part of his rock skin. D then ran forward and punched Darkearth with his bare fist; sending the rock Formless into the wall and making him blow apart as he hit it.

"Exclamation: DARKEARTH!" Blacksteel yelled, but was quickly grabbed by D and thrown into Nightfire. The sudden contact of fire and metal made Blacksteel begin to melt, and he was reduced to nothing but slime.

"AGH! You idiot!" Nightfire screamed, looking at the dead melted corpse of Blacksteel.

"Yes. You are!" D said as he grabbed Nightfire's hand and threw her into Darkwater. The sudden contact of the being of fire and that of ice made them both scream in pain and reduce both into steam.

"He…he killed them all!" Nightwind screamed and begun running away, but D grabbed him by his hair. D then grabbed Blackbolt and threw the two together. He then pulled back his fist and…. "Devil's Fist Five Percent!" D announced and fired a beam of energy out of his hand and killed the two.

"Thanks D!" Dragon yelled as she hit D's sword against SK's scythe.

"Traitor! I will deal with you once I am done with this pathetic warrior!" Skeleton King yelled.

"I'll show you pathetic!" Dragon yelled as he body glowed. She then looked at D's sword and smiled. "Dragon Blade STRIKE!" Dragon screamed.

The warrior in armor made a cross with her sword, and it turned into an energy attack. The cross glowed gold and fired forward at SK.

"NOOOOO!" Skelton King screamed as the blast hit him and blasted him through the wall.

"Impressive."

"Yeah… I know," Dragon said, out of breathe. "How I do that?"

"My sword can open many things in us, that we would not know about in normal circumstances," D said, taking it back.

"That was cool…Now… How do we get of this crazy ship?" Dragon asked.

BOOM!

"Dragon!" Kris yelled as she and the others crashed through the ship in, The Beast.

"D!" Blade100 yelled and aimed his gun at him.

"NO WAIT!" Dragon said. "He's on our side!"

"How do you know?"

"He saved my life, he killed all the Lieutenants, and he freed me. We can trust him!"

"Can we save this for later?" Kris asked.

_15, 14, 13, 12_

"That ship is going to blow!?" Dragon asked.

BOOM!

"The Super Robot?" Dragon yelled.

"Hey Dragon!" Blade100 greeted.

"Guys?"

"D!" everyone screamed.

"NO! NO! WAIT!" Dragon yelled. "He's on our side!"

"…So…he's…a Triple Agent?" Kris asked.

"…Uh…yeah."

D suddenly went on the ground and bowed to our heroes. "I apologize for my actions, but if I had not acted them, then you would not be standing here, over the defeated Skeleton King."

"Guys!" Chiro yelled. "Something's happening! Get out of there!" Chiro yelled from the Super Robot.

The others quickly ran into onto the Super Robot's hand and were lifted into space. As soon as they were out they saw the ship blew!

But then... the Citadel of Bone had a strange black slime cover it.

"That CAN'T BE GOOD!" Angie screamed.

The Citadel turned black and began shifting around. What once was a ship, now flew… the Ooze King.

(From that one episode? Remember? Chiro fought him!)

"AW HELL!" Blade100 screamed.

"MONKEY TEAM! PREPARE FOR COMBAT!" Chiro yelled.

"ZERO SQUAD! INTO THE OMEGA ROBOT!" Dragon ordered.

* * *

"Okay, ready?" Dragon asked.

"READY!" everyone yelled.

"Let's….NOT FAIL!" Blade100 shouted.

"Inspiring," Matt groaned.

The Ooze King roared and grabbed the Super and Omega Robot in its hands. HE then began crushing them, making cracks and sparks appear.

"Ideas, anybody?!" Sprx yelled.

"Just need to get our arms free!" Aqua and Erin screamed. The Omega Robot's arm were freed, but right at that moment, the Ooze King threw the robots into his mouth and swallowed.

THE END

"LAZERTRON-"

"POWER-"

"FURY!"

"BOMB!"

**KABOOOM!!**

The Ooze King blew with amazing force, sending his slime body into billions of pieces.

"WE WON!" Blade100 cheered.

But that victory was short lived.

Our heroes' armor suddenly started glowing, and like glass… fell apart.

"OUR ARMOR!" the Zero Squad yelled.

"The blast must have wasted all the power of the Transformers… I am sorry," D explained.

"That's okay, D," Dragon said. "We saved the world, stopped evil… in the end… It's a Happy Ending."

"Dragon's right!" Blade100 said. "It's the results that count!"

"…Ya know…this would make one AWESOME MOVIE!" Aqua yelled.

"I'll pitch it to this friend of mine, Michael Bay, he's a great director!" Blade100 yelled. "I'm sure we can get a good producer two and-"

**END**

I know, it sucked. R n R


End file.
